SAVE YOUR LIFE
by Binnie28
Summary: Perjuangan Hakyeon untuk menepati janjinya membuat Hongbin bahagia, akan kah ia mampu di saat kehadiran Taekwoon malah membuat keduanya terjebak dalam hidup yang rumit dan penuh kesedihan. Vixx. NBin and LeoBin.
1. Chapter 1 - Taekwoon

Tittle : Save Your Life

Author: Kong Binnie

Main Cast : Jung Taekwoon, Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonsik, Han Sanghyuk, Gongchan

Genre : Hurt, friendship.

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Jangan di baca jika tidak suka.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

SAVE YOUR LIFE

Chapter 1

 **Taekwoon**

 **.**

.

.

Seseorang harus merasakan kesedihan untuk tau makna dari kebahagiaan.

Jangan takut.

Seberapa besara luka yang kau punya, aku akan mencoba mengobatinya.

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam ketika Hongbin pulang ke Apartemennya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kelompok bersama temannya ketika tiba-tiba hujan yang cukup deras turun saat dia dalam perjalanan pulang, dan hal buruknya Hongbin tidak membawa payung. Sehingga dia sampai ke Apartemen dalam keadaan basah kuyup yang cukup parah hingga membuat genangan di dalam Apartemen.

"Aigooo... Hongbin-ie, kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?" Hakyeon menjerit ketika melihat Hongbin masuk dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dia berlari mencari handuk untuk Hongbin yang sedang tertawa di depan pintu.

"Hyung, di luar hujan. Makannya aku basah kuyup" Jawab Hongbin diselingi dengan tawanya.

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berjalan menghampiri Hongbin sambil membawa handuk berwarna merah di tangan.

"Seharusnya, kau menunggu hujan reda sebelum pulang"

"Aku kehujanan saat dalam perjalanan pulang, hyung"

"Alassa_Huaaaa"

Hongbin menutup mulutnya terkejut, kedua bola matanya yang besar semakin membesar hingga terlihat hampir keluar. Dia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Hakyeon jatuh terpeleset tepat di depannya.

"Hyung_"

"Oh my... Lihatlah anak nakal, kau membuat lantai menjadi licin sehingga aku terpeleset" Teriak Hakyeon kesal, meski sesungguhnya dia tidak benar-benar kesal. Tidak, Hakyeon tidak akan pernah bisa kesal ataupun marah pada Hongbin.

.

.

.

Apapaun yang terjadi, Hakyeon akan selalu menyayangi adikknya.

Meski nyatanya Hongbin bukan adik kandung Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Hongbin masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dia mencoba menahan tawa sebaik mungkin. Namun gagal, dia terkikik geli dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam Hakyeon.

"Jadi? Kau akan terus berdiri disana dan tertawa, tanpa berniat untuk membantuku berdiri?"

Tubuh Hongbin menggigil kedinginan, kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kakinya bergerak mundur satu langkah menjauh dari Hakyeon.

"Tidak" Ucapnya masih terkikik geli, bibir cerry nya bergetar karena menahan dingin.

"Kau akan memukulku" Lanjut Hongbin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. Jelas, dia sangat kedinginan. Tubuhnya terus bergetar karena menahan dingin.

Hakyeon tersenyum lembut, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba berdiri sendiri. Perlahan dia berjalan menghampiri Hongbin.

"Dasar anak nakal" Ucap Hakyeon lembut, terdengar setengah berbisik. Dia menutupi tubuh basah Hongbin dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

"Kau kedinginan" Hongbin terkikik geli, dia merasakan kedua tangan melingkar dengan lembut pada tubuhnya yang tertutup handuk. Hakyeon memeluknya penuh sayang dari samping, membuat belahan pipi keduanya bersentuhan. Ia memeluk Hongbin dengan begitu hati-hati seolah dia takut Hongbin akan pecah jika ia memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Sekarang aku hangat" Hongbin tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang manis, dia menoleh sehingga membuat jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Hakyeon balas tersenyum dan mematuk pipi Hongbin singkat.

"Kau masih kedinginan" Hongbin kembali terkikik geli, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tindakan Hakyeon padanya.

"Sekarang ayo ganti baju" Hongbin mengangguk lucu.

"Baik, captain" Hakyeon sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya, ia membimbing Hongbin secara perlahan ke kamarnya. Tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun.

Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa Hongbin saat keduanya berjalan lebih dalam menuju kamar yang lebih muda.

Apakah Hakyeon terlalu berlebihan dalam menyayangi Hongbin?

Mungkin tidak.

Untuk semua masa lalu yang telah di hadapi keduanya, tidak ada yang salah jika Hakyeon dan Hongbin begitu saling mengasihi.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk Hakyeon dapat hidup bersama Hongbin. Sangat sulit, terlalu rumit.

Bahkan kedua orang tua Hakyeon sempat menentang kehadiran Hongbin.

Keduanya sempat di pisahkan.

Namun itu wajar mengingat karena Hongbin, Hakyeon hampir masuk pernjara_

.

.

.

.

_Karena telah membunuh Ayah Hongbin.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kakinya menjulur menyentuh lantai. Hakyeon berdiri di depannya, tangan bergerak mengeringkan rambut basah Hongbin menggunakan handuk kecil. Hongbin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur lucu bergambar Panda. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Jaehwan tahun lalu. Teman Hakyeon itu selalu berbicara bahwa Hongbin akan terlihat cute jika memakai sesuatu yang lucu. Yahh... Hakyeon tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Hyung, mereka sangat lucu. Mereka terus bersaing untuk dapat memakan bagian kue yang paling besar..."

Hakyeon tersenyum kecil mendengarkan celotehan Hongbin tentang temannya, Sanghyuk dan Gongchan. Jika mengingat masa lalu, rasanya begitu sulit untuk melihat Hongbin dapat seceria ini.

"Jadi, siapa yang mendapat bagian kue yang paling besar?" Hongbin tertawa senang, ia begitu manis karena terlihat bahagia.

"Tentu saja aku" Jawab Hongbin menepuk dadanya bangga, senyum lebar masih tercetak jelas di belahan bibirnya. Hakyeon menyimpan handuk di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, lalu mengambil sisir untuk merapikan rambut Hongbin.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah halis terangkat. Hongbin kembali tertawa senang, seolah pertanyaan Hakyeon adalah hal yang ia nantikan.

"Aku memakan kue nya ketika mereka sedang bertengkar" Seolah bangga dengan tindakannya Hongbin terus tertawa tanpa henti, sementara itu Hakyeon terpana mendengar jawaban Hongbin. Hingga sedetik kemudian senyum kecil bertengger di bibirnya.

"Dasar anak nakal" Hakyeon mencubit gemas hidung Hongbin, sementara anak yang lebih muda terus tertawa tanpa henti.

"Hyung harus melihat cara mereka merengek meminta ku mengembalikan kue nya"

"Oww... Benar-benar anak ini" Hakyeon meletakkan sisirnya di samping handuk yg tadi ia simpan setelah selesai menyisir rambut Hongbin.

"Kau harus di hukum" Bersamaan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, kedua tangan Hakyeon bergerak di sekitar pinggang Hongbin dan menggelitikinya.

"Aww...hyung, aduhh... Ampun" Hongbin tertawa geli, ia mencoba bergerak menghentikan tangan Hakyeon namun tidak berhasil. Keduanya terus tertawa, memecah suara hujan deras yang masih masih turun. Kehangatan terpancar dalam hati keduanya, mengalahkan dinginnya malam.

"Hyuunnggg... Ampunnn" Hongbin jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidur, ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terus tertawa dan menahan geli.

Hakyeon menjatuhkan diri di samping Hongbin dan memeluknya erat namun penuh kelembutan.

"Anak nakal... Anak nakal" Hakyeon menyerang pipi Hongbin dengan ciumannya berkali-kali, Hongbin terkikik geli dan tidak terlihat risih dengan tindakan Hakyeon.

Seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi.

Hakyeon berhenti mematuk pipi Hongbin ketika mendengar seseorang menekan bel Apartmennya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hongbin pelan, Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita lihat" Yang lebih tua melepaskan pelukannya, ia bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan Hongbin yang mengekor di belakang.

Setelah membuka pintu Hakyeon dan Hongbin tertegun. Itu adalah Jaehwan dan Wonshik. Keduanya basah kuyup, terengah-engah, dan jangan lupakan sosok laki-laki tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Wonshik di balik punggungnya.

Laki-laki itu berambut hitam, kulitnya putih, tampak sedikit lebih tua dari Hongbin. Hakyeon dapat melihat banyak bekas luka pada tangan anak tersebut, seperti bekas pukulan benda tumpul.

"Hakyeon... Hakyeon, aku mohon tolong dia?" Suara Jaehwan menyadarkan Hakyeon dari lamunannya, dia segera membuka pintu lebih lebar agar keduanya dapat masuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaehwan dan Wonsik segera melangkah masuk dan membaringkan anak laki-laki tersebut di sofa. Hakyeon berlari untuk mengambil peralatan dokternya.

Ya, Hakyeon adalah seorang Dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"A-aku tidak tau" Rasa takut dan khawatir membuat Jaehwan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Wonsik meremas bahu Jaehwan pelan, mencoba menenangkan sebisanya.

"Kami menemukannya pingsan di taman dekat Apartemen, dia kehujanan. Kami tidak tau harus bagaimana? Dan hanya bisa teringat padamu" Ucap Wonsik menjelaskan.

Hakyeon menghela nafas, ia kembali merapikan peralatannya setelah memeriksa anak tersebut.

"Baiklah, dia tidak apa-apa" Hakyeon menghentikan ucapannya, kedua matanya mengamati bekas luka di tangan anak tersebut.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Maksudku... Dia hanya pingsan, dia kelaparan, dan tekanan darahnya begitu rendah. Tapi luka-luka yang sudah mengering itu" Hakyeon memberi jeda.

"Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal" Bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku yakin yang dia butuhkan bukanlah dokter sepertiku, jelas... Dia tidak hanya sakit secara fisik tapi juga secara psikis" Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan dan Wonsik secara bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian membawanya padaku?"

Hening.

Hakyeon tidak melepas tatapannya dari Jaehwan dan Wonsik yang masih membisu. Suara petir yang membelah hujan menyelinap dalam keheningan.

Itu adalah sekitar dua menit yang dibutuhkan Jaehwan untuk berbicara. Dia Melangkah maju dan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dengan gemetar.

"H-Hakyeon_" Jaehwan memberi jeda, seolah di beri komando ia dan Wonsik menoleh menatap Hongbin secara bersamaan.

Anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun itu sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terperanjat ketika Jaehwan dan Wonsik tiba-tiba menatapnya. Dari awal sejak kedatangan keduanya dan membawa anak laki-laki tak di kenal. Hongbin sudah merasakan pirasat buruk.

Hakyeon mengerang pelan "Tidak lagi"

Jaehwan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hakyeon, dan memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Hakyeon, kamu sudah mengalami hal ini bersama Hongbin"

Hongbin merasakan tubuhnya bergetar kecil, bukan karena kedinginan. Melainkan karena takut, takut akan masa lalu yang kembali melintas di pikirannya. Hakyeon melirik Hongbin dengan khawatir.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, setidaknya tolong beritahu kami caranya mengatasi semua ini" Hakyeon menghela nafas pelan, nampak putus asa untuk menolak permintaan Jaehwan.

"Baik, tinggallah disini. Aku akan meminjamkan pakaian untuk kalian berdua, dan mencari pakaian Hongbin yang muat untuk anak laki-laki ini"

"Taekwoon"

"Apa?"

"Namanya Taekwoon" Jawab Jaehwan menunjuk anak laki-laki yang ia bawa bersama Wonsik. Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Wonsik tolong bawa anak_ maksudku Taekwoon ke kamar tamu" Wonsik mengangguk, tanpa banyak bicara ia menggendong Taekwoon bridal style dan berjalan mengikuti Hakyeon menuju kamar tamu. Jaehwan dan Hongbin mengikuti di belakangnya.

Beruntung pekerjaan Hakyeon sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya mampu membeli Apartemen yang cukup besar. Ia memiliki tiga kamar di Apartemennya, Hakyeon bisa tidur bersama Hongbin, lalu Jaehwan bersama Wonsik, dan membiarkan Taekwoon tidur sendirian.

Lima belas menit berlalu ketika Hongbin masuk ke kamar tamu sambil membawa pakaian untuk Taekwoon. Jaehwan dan Wonsik sudah mengganti pakaianya dengan yang kering.

"Ini hyung" Hongbin menyerahkan pakaian yang ia bawa pada Jaehwan yang sedang duduk di tapi tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih, Hongbin-ah" Jaehwan mengambil pakaian yang di berikan Hongbin dan menaruh di atas lututnya. Ia kemudia mencoba membuka pakaian Taekwoon dengan di bantu Wonsik.

Deg

Deg

Jaehwan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan karena shock, Wonsik mengumpat pelan. Hongbin memekik kecil sehingga Hakyeon segera berlari dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Mencoba menenangkan yang lebih muda atas apa yang baru dilihatnya.

Mereka pikir sejauh ini hanya tangan Taekwoon yang terdapat banyak bekas luka, namun nyatanya jauh lebih parah. Ada bekas lebam cukup besar di bagian perut dan bahu sebelah kanan Taekwoon, di bagian dadanya terdapat bekas sayatan benda tajam dengan darah yang sudah mengering.

Perlahan-lahan suara isakan Hongbin mengalun di udara, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Hakyeon. Jaehwan dan Wonsik menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan menyesal, sementara Hakyeon menepuk-nepuk pungggung Hongbin mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kalian urus dulu Taekwoon, nanti aku kembali" Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hakyeon berjalan keluar bersama Hongbin yang masih meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

Butuh sekitar satu jam untuk dapat menenang Hongbin dan membuatnya tertidur. Keduanya meringkuk bersama diatas tempat tidur dengan Hongbin yang tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Hakyeon, tangan kanan Hakyeon terus bergerak mengusap lembut punggung Hongbin. Bibirnya bergerak kecil menyanyikan lagu untuk mengantar Hongbin ke alam mimpi.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pasti.

Berapa lama yang dibutuhkan Hakyeon untuk dapat melihat Hongbin tersenyum?

Lebih dari empat tahun.

Pertama kali Hakyeon bertemu dengan Hongbin adalah di saat ia berusia 18 tahun, saat itu Hongbin masih berusia 9 tahun namun ia sudah memikul beban yang berat.

Setiap hari ia mengalami siksaan fisik dari Ayahnya. Hakyeon tidak pernah mengerti kenapa? Tapi sejak pertama kali melihat Hongbin, ia ingin sekali... Ingin sekali melindunginya.

Anggap saja ini takdir.

Anggap saja Hakyeon adalah orang yang dikirim untuk melindungi Hongbin.

Keduanya mengalami hari yang sulit bersama-sama, sangat sulit. Bahkan belum pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Hakyeon, ia akan bisa terus bersama Hongbin. Namun akhirnya sekarang Hakyeon bisa hidup bahagia dengan Hongbin di sisinya.

Tapi sekarang, apakah masih akan sama?

Hakyeon mengerti bahwa kehadiran Taekwoon hanya akan membawa kenangan buruk bagi Hongbin, namun ia tidak bisa menutup mata begitu saja. Hakyeon tidak cukup jahat untuk tidak memperdulikan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon memeluk Hongbin erat, merasakan nafas hangat yang lebih muda di dadanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pasti" Ucapnya berulang kali, seolah mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Hakyeon hanya ingin melindungi Hongbin, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Taekwoon.

.

.

.

Meski aku lelah di tengah-tengah dunia yang menyakitkan ini

Namun aku harus hidup dan bernafas

Aku memikul hari-hari ku.

.

.

.

Hongbin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, ini masih terlalu awal untuk bangun di hari minggu. Namun meski ia sudah mencoba tidur lagi, kedua matanya tetap tidak bisa tertutup.

Mengerang pelan, ia bangun dan terduduk diatas tempat tidur, selimut tebal tersampir di bahunya. Rambut coklatnya mencuat ke segala arah, Hongbin menguap kecil dan menatap sekeliling dengan kedua bola mata setengah terbuka.

Tidak ada Hakyeon hyung.

Perlahan-lahan Hongbin bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, ia menarik selimut yang tersampir di bahu untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, membiarkan bagian ujungnya jatuh menjuntai ke lantai. Hakyeon akan marah jika melihatnya, tapi Hongbin adalah adik nakal yang suka membuat hyung nya marah.

Langkah kakinya yang ringan bergerak secara perlahan menuju pintu kamar. Tangan kanannya menjulur dari balik selimut, memutar knop pintu secara perlahan dan mendorongnya pelan.

Pintu baru terbuka sedikit ketika Hongbin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Di balik celah pintu, ia dapat melihat Hakyeon yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehwan, dan Wonsik di sofa. Dilihat dari wajah ketiganya, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius. Hongbin menajamkan telinga agar dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiganya.

"Jadi, ceritakan... Ceritakan tentang anak bernama Taekwoon itu" Terdengar helaan nafas dari Jaehwan.

"Baiklah, jadi begini_"

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah hari pertama Jaehwan melihat Taekwoon setelah ia menyewa Apartemen baru. Jaehwan selalu melihatnya di taman bermain, Taekwoon akan duduk sendirian di ayunan dengan tatapan kosong.

Diantara bisingnya tawa kebahagiaan anak-anak, hanya Taekwoon yang terlihat tak hidup. Ia terlalu kelam untuk menjadi nyata.

Sejak saat itu Jaehwan sering melihat Taekwoon, masih duduk di tempat yang sama, dengan tatapan yang sama, bahkan Jaehwan bersumpah pakaiannya pun selalu sama. Berwarna hitam seperti surainya. Pernah sekali Jaehwan melihat perban melilit di kepalanya.

Jaehwan pikir Taekwoon adalah seorang gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Pengurus Apartemen yang melihat Jaehwan selalu terlihat mengamati Taekwoon bercerita, Taekwoon tinggal bersama ayahnya yang sering mabuk-mabukan, ibunya sudah meninggal enam tahun lalun tertabrak mobil karena menyelamatkan Taekwoon. Karena rasa kehilangan yang amat mendalam terhadap sang istri, Taekwoon jadi selalu di siksa oleh ayahnya.

Pernah satu kali Jaehwan mencoba berbicara dengannya. Saat itu sudah sore, namun Jaehwan masih melihat Taekwoon duduk di tempat yang sama. Dengan inisiatif nya Jaehwan berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon, ia duduk berjongkok di depan anak berusia 16 tahun itu.

"Hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Taekwoon tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jaehwan, seolah ia tidak mendengarnya, dan seolah Jaehwan tidak pernah ada di hadapannya.

Anak bersurai hitam itu menunduk ke bawah, menatap tanah yang seolah terlihat lebih menarik dari apapun. Ia mengabaikan Jaehwan sepenuhnya. Namun lelaki yang lebih tua tidak menyerah dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Namaku Jaehwan, namamu Taekwoon kan?"

Hening

"Aku tinggal disini, kau bisa melihat jendela Apartemenku dari bawah sini. Mau mampir?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ini sudah sore, kau tidak mau pulang"

Kali ini pertanyaan Jaehwan mendapatkan reaksi. Setelah mendengar kata 'pulang' Taekwoon mendongak menatap lelaki di depannya. Jaehwan mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Namun Taekwoon hanya terdiam dan terus menatapnya, membuat Jaehwan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bagaimanapun sepertinya Taekwoon tidak akan pernah merespon sesuai dengan harapannya.

Taekwoon kembali menundukkan kepalanya, Jaehwan menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Taekwoon benar-benar mengabaikan kehadirannya. Menghela nafas pasrah, Jaehwan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.

Ia tidak menoleh kebelakang, terus berjalan tanpa henti. Jaehwan tidak pernah tahu, saat kepergiannya Taekwoon mendongak, menatap sendu punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Semua orang selalu tersenyum

Beberapa mencoba berada di sisiku

Tapi kemudian mereka akan selalu pergi

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa

Aku terlalu asing untuk seseorang mau bertahan disisiku

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan Jaehwan tidak pernah melihat Taekwoon lagi, ia terkadang mempertanyakan ketiadaan Taekwoon. Tapi kemudia ia berpikir, mungkin Taekwoon sudah merasa lebih nyaman di rumahnya.

Namun dugaannya salah, karena di hari berikutnya Jaehwan menemukan Taekwoon dalam keadaan terburuk di tempat yang sama ia sering melihatnya.

Taekwoon tidak duduk di ayunannya seperti biasa, ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di bawah derasnya hujan, tubuhnya tak bergerak di atas kubangan air.

Jaehwan yang kebetulan malam itu baru pulang kerja bersama Wonsik segera menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat Taekwoon, ia berlari menerjang hujan bersama Wonsik untuk melihat keadaan anak tersebut.

"Taekwoon... Taekwoon, kau tidak apa-apa" Suaranya bergetar, membelah suara hujan dengan kekhawatirannya.

Jaehwan mencoban menggerakkan tubuh Taekwoon secara perlahan untuk mengetes kesadarannya, namun reaksi Taekwoon jauh di luar dugaan.

Anak itu mengerang kesakitan, kakinya menendang ke segala arah, dan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Jaehwan terkejut, ia hampir jatuh terjerembab jika tidak ada Wonsik yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Taek... Taekwoon" Dalam derasnya hujan, Jaehwan merasa kedua bola matanya memanas. Air mata siap meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Ia melihat tubuh Taekwoon kembali terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri. Dengan bibir bergetar Jaehwan mencoba berbicara, berharap suaranya masih dapat terdengar dalam derasnya hujan.

"Wonsik kita harus menolongnya"

"Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit" Jaehwan mengerang pelan. Suaranya pecah seperti menahan tangis.

"Terlalu jauh, Wonsik"

"Lalu?"

"Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke Apartemen Hakyeon, itu lebih baik dari pada pergi ke Rumah Sakit" Wonsik mengangguk.

"Baik, ayo pergi"

Kali ini Taekwoon tidak melawan ketika Wonsik menggendongnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan terasa ringan. Keduanya berlari menuju mobil, menempatkan Taekwoon di kursi penumpang dan pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi, berharap dapat sampai lebih cepat ke Apartemen Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Hongbin menutup pintu kamarnya secara perlahan, mencoba tidak meninggalkan suara sedikitpun. Ia bersandar di balik pintu, sebelum tubuhnya merosot secara perlahan-lahan ke lantai.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram selimut dengan erat, air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi belahan pipinya. Anak bersurai coklat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan isakan yang ingin keluar.

Lima tahun hidup bersama Hakyeon bukanlah hal yang mudah. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Hongbin sembuh dari depresinya. Meski sekarang Hongbin terlihat baik-baik saja, namun sebenarnya Hongbin belum sembuh total.

Ia masih sedikit takut dengan dunia luar. Sampai sekarang Hongbin hanya mau bergaul dengan Sanghyuk dan Gongchan. Ia juga kadang kerap menghindari kerumunan orang.

Masih terlalu sulit untuk menghilangkan trauma dalam diri Hongbin.

Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk menjadi kuat, dunia bukan tempatnya untuk orang-orang lemah. Meski sulit, tapi Hongbin selalu berusaha hidup dengan baik. Mencoba untuk tidak berbeda dari orang lain. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal dan bahagia.

Namun kehadiran Taekwoon secara tiba-tiba membuat segalanya akan terada lebih sulit. Melihat Taekwoon sama dengan melihat masa lalu yang di sodorkan tepat di depan matanya.

Hongbin menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lutut, meredam isakan yang perlahan-lahan meluncur dari belahan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Hakyeon hyung.

Jangan biarkan dia berada disini.

Aku takut.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya.

.

.

.

Tobe Continue.


	2. Chapter 2 - Afraid

Chapter 2 - Afraid

.

.

.

Aku terbebas dari penderitaan

Namun terbelenggu oleh masa lalu

Seperti burung yang tak bisa terbang

Meski memiliki sayap

.

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul sembilan pagi ketika Hongbin di tinggal di Apartemen sendirian. Meski tidak benar-benar sendirian, karena nyatanya ada Taekwoon yang masih tak sadarkan diri di kamar tamu.

Saat sarapan pagi, Jaehwan dan Hakyeon terus membicarakan tentang tuntutan yang harus mereka ajukan untuk Ayah Taekwoon. Ia masih ingat betapa bersemangatnya Jaehwan ketika membahas berapa lama masa hukuman yang harus di terima orang tua tersebut karena telah menyiksa anaknya sedemikian rupa.

Saat itu Hongbin terus terdiam, terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun sesekali sebaik mungkin ia mencoba bersikap biasa, Hongbin tidak berharap membuat Hakyeon khawatir karena perubahan sikapnya.

Sekarang ia sendirian, duduk di meja ruang makan yang telah di bersihkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Di depannya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi air dan bubur.

Pasti untuk Taekwoon.

Hakyeon sedang pergi, ia bilang sebentar. Hanya mengantar Jaehwan dan Wonsik, lalu pergi membeli beberapa barang di Minimarket. Namun Hongbin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan, sebentar itu_

.

.

.

_Sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Perlahan Hongbin berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa ingin bersembunyi, meski tidak tahu dari apa.

Saat melewati kamar yang di tempati Taekwoon, langkah kakinya melambat hingga akhirnya terhenti. Hongbin terdiam, mengamati pintu kamar tamu dalam bisu.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, laki-laki bersurai coklat itu mencoba kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun setiap akan mengambil langkah baru, ia terlihat ragu hingga akhirnya kembali terdiam. Terkadang ia melirik kamar tamu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Hingga akhirnya dengan sedikit keberanian, tangannya terulur menyentuh knop pintu. Rasa takut yang lebih besar hampir mengurungkan niatnya, namun perasaan yang lebih besar muncul. Ia ingin melihat_

.

.

.

_Keadaan Taekwoon.

.

.

.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian-nya, Hongbin membuka pintu kamar tamu pelan. Membiarkan sedikit demi sedikit celah yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terbuka.

Ia tidak berani membuka pintu lebih lebar, hanya membuat celah kecil yang cukup untuknya sedikit mengintip ke dalam.

Di sana, diatas tempat tidur. Hongbin melihat anak laki-laki sedang terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Taekwoon sudah bangun rupanya.

Anak yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Hongbin itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan perasaan takut, namun juga penasaran. Mungkin terbangun di tempat asing membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Ia ada dimana?

Kenapa ia berada disini?

Hongbin hampir kembali menutup pintu, ketika suara familiar memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia tertegun.

Taekwoon... Lapar.

Dengan perasaan gusar Hongbin menutup pintu secara perlahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung dengan tindakan apa yang harus di lakukan.

Haruskah ia memberikan bubur yang di siapkan Hakyeon untuk Taekwoon? Jelas, Hongbin tidak mau. Ia belum siap untuk melihat Taekwoon lebih dekat. Apalagi jika ia sendirian, tanpa seseorang di sampingnya.

Hongbin terlalu takut.

Salahkan masa lalunya yang terlihat jelas pada diri Taekwoon.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri dengan perasaan berkecamuk, akhirnya Hongbin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar tidur. Namun tangannya kembali terhenti sebelum menyentuh knop pintu.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, seolah menahan siksaan berat. Tangan kecilnya terkepal, menahan gejolak perasaan besar yang melingkupi hatinya. Hingga akhir kepingan hazel itu kembali terbuka, memcarkan kesenduan yang mendalam.

.

.

Aku orang jahat.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Hongbin masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi air dan bubur untuk Taekwoon. Sesekali ia membalikkan badan, berpikir untuk pergi dan membiarkan Hakyeon saja yang nanti mengurus Taekwoon.

Namun Hongbin selalu menemukan dirinya terap berada di tempat yang sama, tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Hati nuraninya menentang untuk pergi, ia tidak tahu kapan Hakyeon akan kembali.

"Ughh... Memikirkannya saja aku merasa ingin mati" Rengek Hongbin gusar. Bingung dengan pilihan pergi mencoba tak peduli, atau masuk dengan semua rasa takut yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya.

Ahh... Kepalanya ingin meledak.

"Hakyeon hyung, kau bilang hanya pergi sebentar. Tapi ini rasanya seperti kau sudah pergi ribuan tahun meninggalkanku" Keluhnya berlebihan, nampak benar-benar putus asa.

"Jika aku menunggu Hakyeon hyung, dia tidak akan matikan?" Monolognya pada diri sendiri.

Sebuah gambaran tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya seperti layar proyektor. Apartemennya masuk berita utama di Televisi, memberitakan tentang seorang laki-laki yang di temukan tewas di salah satu kamar. Lalu Hakyeon di bawa pergi oleh dua orang polisi dengan tangan terborgol, dan Hongbin menemukan dirinya sedang di bawa menuju panti asuhan.

Anak bersurai coklak itu mengerang pelan, tampak begitu frustasi.

" Dia akan mati, bersama aku dan Hakyeon hyung"

Rasanya Hongbin jadi ingin menangis. Berapa lama ia sudah berdiri di luar? Bagaimana jika Taekwoon sudah terbujur kaku di dalam?

"Ahh... Hakyeon hyung, kau membunuhku" Rengeknya frustasi.

Setelah membulatkan tekad, sebelah tangan Hongbin terulur untuk membuka pintu. Ia menelan salivanya gugup. Perlahan pintu di depannya terbuka, dalam hati ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Rasa takut ada, bukan untuk di hindari. Namun untuk di hadapi. Jika ia berlari, maka Hongbin membiarkan dirinya terpenjara oleh jeruji yang bernama... Ketakutan.

Seseorang boleh merasa takut, namun bukan menjadi pengecut.

.

.

.

Taekwoon mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, sebelah tanganya mencengkram perutnya erat. Ia begitu lapar, entah kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Taekwoon tidak ingat, mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia tidak tahu sedang berada dimana sekarang, ia tidak ingat apapun. Apakah tempat ini aman? Atau sama mengerikannya seperti rumah?

Krieet

Anak bersurai hitam itu mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, kedua bola matanya menatap penuh selidik pada apa yang akan datang dari balik pintu. Ia begitu waspada, seolah mempersiapkan diri akan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya.

Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya,

Hongbin berdiri dengan gugup di ambang pintu. Tampak begitu ragu untuk melangkah lebih dalam. Taekwoon tertegun.

Orang asing.

Taekwoon belum pernah melihatnya.

Siapa dia?

Apakah dia baik?

Atau_

.

.

_ jahat?

.

.

Tubuh Taekwoon meringsut kebelakang, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri saat melihat Hongbin yang berjalan mendekat. Kedua bola matanya menatap penuh waspada. Ia tampak begitu ketakutan.

Hongbin merasa begitu gugup dan takut hingga kedua tanganya bergetar, ia berharap tidak menjatuhkan nampan yang ia bawa.

.

.

.

Kita seperti dua racun sama yang disatukan

Tak akan pernah menjadi obat penawar

Hanya akan memberi siksaan

Kenapa kita bertemu?

Jika hanya untuk berbagi kesedihan.

.

.

.

Perlahan Hongbin mendudukkan diri di depan Taekwoon yang semakin meringkuk memeluk dirinya. Hongbin menyimpan nampan yang di bawanya di atas nakas, lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur dan menyodorkannya pada Taekwoon.

"Ma-makanlah, kau pasti lapar"

Taekwoon tetap terdiam, kedua bola matanya menatap Hongbin dan mangkuk bubur secara bergantian.

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan kanannya bergerak menyendokkan bubur dan mendekatkannya pada Taekwoon.

"Makanlah" Ucapnya pelan dalam keheningan.

Awalnya Taekwoon masih terdiam, namun aroma harum yang masuk indra penciumannya membuat ia meringsut maju mendekati Hongbin. Ia begitu lapar.

Perlahan-lahan mulutnya terbuka, dengan sedikit keraguan Taekwoon memakan bubur dari sendok yang dipegang Hongbin.

Detik berikutnya Taekwoon merebut mangkuk bubur dari tangan Hongbin, membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda memekik kecil karena terkejut. Taekwoon memakan buburnya dengan begitu lahap hingga membuat Hongbin tertegun.

Taekwoon pasti begitu kelaparan.

Sudut bibir Hongbin perlahan tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, kedua bola mata besarnya menatap yang lebih tua dengan sendu.

Saking lahapnya, sudut bibir Taekwoon belepotan penuh dengan bubur. Hongbin tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Taekwoon dengan lembut. Lelaki yang lebih tua mendongak menatapnya.

Deg

Deg

Hongbin tertegun, apa yang ia lakukan? Dengan gugup lelaki yang memiliki lesung pipi itu kembali menarik tangannya.

Hongbin melihat dirinya dalam tatapan Taekwoon. Ia teringat pada saat pertama kali bertemu Hakyeon. Tatapannya sama dengan Taekwoon saat pertama kali melihat Hakyeon.

Waspada

Ketakutan.

Hongbin mesara pusing, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dengan cepat ia segera beranjak berdiri dan berlari ke luar kamar. Meninggalkan suara 'gedebuk' yang cukup keras ketika ia menutup pintu.

Suara barang yang berjatuhan beradu dengan pekikkan Hakyeon ketika keduanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan.

"Hongbinnie, ada apa? Apa ada maling yang masuk?" Tanya Hakyeon panik, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Hongbin erat.

Hongbin membuka mulutnya, ia berbicara dengan tergagap.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa hyung. A... Aku, aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja" Hakyeon mengangkat sebelah halisnya, tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban Hongbin.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya memastikan. Hongbin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku akan pergi bermain dengan Sanghyuk dan Gongchan, aku akan pulang sore. Jangan mengkhawatirkan-ku, bye... Hyung" Tanpa membiarkan Hakyeon membalas ucapannya, Hongbin segera berlari pergi. Keluar dari Apartemen dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hakyeon terdiam, ia menatap nanar barang belanjaannya yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada pintu kamar Taekwoon yang tertutup.

Hakyeon melihat dengan jelas, bahwa Hongbin baru saja keluar dari kamar Taekwoon. Laki-laki berusia 24 tahun itu mendesah pasrah.

"Ini akan sulit" keluhnya putus asa.

.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon-ah tidak apa-apa, kami tidak akan menyatikimu. Tenanglah"

"Jaehwaaann, kenapa anak ini kuat sekali?"

"Mana ku tau"

"Wonsik, tarik dia lebih kencang"

"Dia bisa terluka, Hakyeon"

"Aisshh..."

Hongbin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, sebelah tangannya mengambang di udara. Ia tampak ragu untuk membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara Hakyeon, Jaehwan, dan Wonsik yang begitu ribut dari dalam Apartemen.

Apa yang terjadi?

Saat itu pukul empat sore ketika Hongbin pulang dari rumah Sanghyuk. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ia pergi. Tapi mendengar keributan dari dalam Apartemen seketika membuatnya enggan untuk masuk.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Hongbin membuka pintu secara perlahan dan masuk kedalam Apartemen. Anak laki-laki yang berusia 15 tahun itu tertegun, menatap apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Taekwoon berpegangan pada kedua sisi pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Disisi kanan dan kirinya ada Hakyeon dan Jaehwan yang mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Taekwoon, lalu ada Wonsik yang mencoba menariknya dari belakang. Hongbin mengerjap pelan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan menoleh secara bersamaan pada Hongbin.

"Hongbin, cepat bantu kami!"

"Huh? Ta-tapi kenapa, Jaehwan hyung"

"Hongbinnie, kami akan membawanya pergi menemui Psikiater. Tapi Taekwoon tidak mau"

"Hongbin-ah, cepat bantu kami"

"U-uh... Baik"

Belum sempat Hongbin beranjak dari tempatnya, ia harus di kejutkan dengan teriakan Wonsik. Lelaki yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi itu tersungkur di lantai setelah Taekwoon menendangnya.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan memekik terkejut. Karena lengah, Taekwoon berhasil melepaskan diri dan bersembunyi di balik kursi. Jaehwan membantu Wonsik berdiri.

"Aishh... Kenapa ini sulit sekali" Keluh Hakyeon frustrasi, ia menghentakkan sebelah kakinya kesal. Hongbin tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung" Hongbin berjalan mendekati Hakyeon dan mengapit lengannya.

"Kalau Taekwoon hyung tidak mau, jangan di paksa. Nanti kalian sendiri yang repot" Hakyeon menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau benar"

"Lebih baik kita memanggil psikiater, dan membiarkannya menemui Taekwoon hyung disini"

"Hongbin benar, Hakyeon" Ucap Wonsik memegang perutnya yang masih terasa ngilu. Hakyeon mengelus kepala Hongbin, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Anak pintar" Hongbin tersenyum senang, memperlihatkan sepasang dimple kesukaan Hakyeon.

"Baiklah, kita sudah memutuskan"

Jaehwan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Taekwoon, lelaki yang lebih muda meringsut mundur saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Taekwoon, kami janji tidak akan membawamu pergi. Kau aman disini"

Jaehwan terus melangkah mendekati Taekwoon, bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata untuk memenagkan Taekwoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah"

Kali ini Taekwoon tidak lari ketika Jaehwan memegang tangannya, dan membantunya berdiri. Ia sudah mulai merasa tenang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa beristirahat kembali. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu"

Jaehwan membimbing anak bersurai hitam itu kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Taekwoon tidak menolak. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Jaehwan.

Hongbin memalingkan wajahnya, dengan lembut ia bergerak memeluk Hakyeon. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher yang lebih tua. Hakyeon mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Hey... Ada apa?"

"Lapar" Lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu tertawa ringan.

"Kalau begitu makan, ayo pergi ke dapur"

Melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan, Hakyeon dan Hongbin berjalan ke dapur bersama Wonsik yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hey... Kau tidak menawariku makanan? Aku ini tamu" Dan keluhan Wonsik hanya di respon oleh suara tawa Hongbin yang mulai memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Tepat saat Jaehwan mengantar Taekwoon kembali ke kamarnya, lelaki itu menyempatkan diri menatap punggung Hongbin sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang di tutup Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

Karena tidak berhasil membawa Taekwoon keluar untuk menemui Psikiater, akhirnya mereka memanggil Psikiater ke Apartemen Hakyeon di hari berikutnya. Namun semuanya tetap tidak berjalan baik. Apapun yang di ucapkan atau dilakukan Psikiater, Taekwoon hanya terus diam membisu dengan tatapan kosong.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan menatap anak laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan prihatin. Sementara yang di tatap hanya berdiam diri, duduk tegak, tampak melamun dengan tatapan kosong pada lantai.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jaehwan bingung, tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Taekwoon.

Sudah tiga kali Hakyeon dan Jaehwan membawa psikiater yang berbeda untuk Taekwoon, berharap akan ada sedikit perubahan. Namun mereka harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Kondisi psikis Taekwoon tidak mengalami kemajuan apapun.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jaehwan. Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Hakyeon pelan. Sebelah tangannya menepuk lembut gumpalan besar yang meringkuk di pangkuannya.

Itu adalah Hongbin, tidur meringkuk seperti kepompong dengan menjadika paha Hakyeon sebagai bantalnya. Sesekali yang lebih tua menepuk-nepuk atau mengelus punggungnya, mencoba membantu Hongbin untuk lebih cepat sampai ke alam mimpi.

Jaehwan mengerang frustrasi "Kenapa kau tidak jadi Psikolog saja sih? Ku pikir setelah bertemu Hongbin kau akan menjadi Dokter Psikolog, tapi ternyata bukan"

Hakyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tersenyum canggung.

"Yaa kau tau sendiri kan Hongbin itu orangnya ceroboh, dulu dia sering sekali melukai dirinya sendiri" Hakyeon mendongak menatap langit-langit Apartmennya. Mencoba menerawang, mengingat masa lalunya yang sulit saat merawat Hongbin.

"Saat pertama kali Hongbin bicara padaku, aku merasa begitu senang" Hakyeon tersenyum kecil, tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya lebih bahagia, selain fakta bahwa kondisi mental Hongbin yang semakin lama semakin baik.

"Tapi aku selalu terganggu, setiap melihat semua bekas luka yang ada pada tubuh Hongbin. Sejak saat itu... Aku berjanji" Hakyeon memejamkan kedua matanya pelan.

"Tidak akan membiarkan Hongbin terluka lagi, bagaimanapun caranya. Jika ia terluka, maka aku yan akan mengobatinya sampai sembuh" Jaehwan menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak" Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimanapun aku yang membawa Taekwoon padamu" Hakyeon tersenyum lembut, ia menepuk pundak Jaehwan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kita bisa melewati semua ini bersama" Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hakyeon yang penuh keyakinan. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada Taekwoon, sedetik kemudian ia mendesah pelan.

"Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum" Hakyeon ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taekwoon.

"Jangankan tersenyum, berbicara satu katapun tidak" Keduanya menghela nafas pelan, berharap beban baru di pundak mereka sedikit berkurang.

Hongbin yang sebenarnya belum tertidur, diam-diam menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Menatap sebentar Taekwoon dari balik kain berlapis tebal tersebut sebelum menutupnya kembali secara perlahan.

Hongbin juga pernah mengalaminya. Tidak berbicara, tidak tersenyum. Terlalu lama disakiti, membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya berekspresi.

Dia hidup, namun seperti orang mati.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tersenyum

Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali tersenyum

Aku tidak bicara

Aku lupa caranya bicara

Aku hanya bisa mengingat semua kekosongan yang mengisi hatiku

Hari ini pun sama

Merasa begitu takut semua hal baik akan menghilang seperti mimpi ketika aku membuka mata

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun dalam diri Taekwoon. Ia masih sama, seperti saat pertama kali ia datang. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan hampir menyerah padanya, namun bagaimanapun mereka masih terlalu peduli untuk menyerah begitu saja.

Setidaknya Hakyeon dan Jaehwan mencoba merawatnya sebaik mungkin. Memberinya makan, memakaikannya pakaian yang layak, dan memberinya tempat tinggal. Karena setelah Ayahnya di masukkan ke penjara, Taekwoon tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Hakyeon dan Jaehwan.

Meskipun kondisi mental Taekwoon belum menunjukkan perkembangan apa-apa, namun keduanya akan terus bersabar dan menunggu. Segala sesuatu butuh proses, berapa lama pun itu Hakyeon dan Jaehwan yakin suatu hari Taekwoon pasti akan sembuh.

Setiap hari ketika Hakyeon pergi bekerja, hanya akan ada Taekwoon dan Hongbin yang berada di dalam Apartemen. Namun keduanya seperti dua orang yang hidup dalam dunia berbeda.

Hongbin akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, kecuali jika Hakyeon telah pulang. Sangat jelas bahwa ia menghindari Taekwoon. Ia hanya akan menemui Taekwoon jika waktunya makan sudah tiba, itu pun karena terpaksa.

Taekwoon sendiri lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Keduanya hidup dalam dunia masing-masing, seolah tidak saling merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Setiap hari yang telah berlalu, selalu di lewati dengan cara yang sama.

.

.

Saat itu Hongbin baru pulang sekolah ketika mendengar suara benda yang pecah. Dengan panik Hongbin segera berlari ke asal suara. Di ruang Tv ia menemukan Taekwoon sedang berdiri sambil menatap pigura foto yang telah pecah di lantai. Perlahan-lahan Hongbin berjalan menghampirinya.

Anak yang lebih muda tersentak ketika melihat pigura foto mana yang telah pecah. Ia berjongkok dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca. Itu adalah foto pertama yang ia ambil bersama Hakyeon, foto saat pertama kalinya ia mulai berbicara pada Hakyeon. Pigura itu adalah benda berharga bagi Hongbin.

Lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu berdiri dan menatap Taekwoon dengan marah. Kedua mata besarnya masih berkaca-kaca.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KENAPA KAU HANCURKAN PUGURANYA?" Teriakan Hongbin menggema dalam setiap sudut ruangan, berteriak begitu keras sehingga ia sendiri terkejut mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya Hongbin menyesali perbuatannya.

Tubuh Taekwoon bergetar kecil, ia terkejut hingga merasa ketakutan. Tapi di bandingkan takut_

.

.

_ ia lebih merasa terluka.

.

.

Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyesal sudah membentak Taekwoon. Ia memang marah, tapi ia tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

Bunyi suara derap langkah kaki yang pergi menjauh membuat Hongbin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, ia terkejut ketika melihat Taekwoon berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Hongbin segera berlari menyusul lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

Rasa panik menyergap Hongbin ketika melihat Taekwoon mencapai pintu keluar. Tepat sebelum Taekwoon menyentuh knop pintu, Hongbin memeluknya dari belakang dan membawanya menjauh.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taekwoon tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, ia terus memberontak mencoba melarikan diri. Hongbin hampir kewalahan menanganinya, ia sebisa mungkin tidak membiarkan Taekwoon lepas darinya.

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh pergi" Taekwoon terus memberontak ketika Hongbin berhasil menyeretnya kembali ke ruang Tv, namun ia mulai kelelahan. Taekwoon begitu kuat, Hongbin merasa tidak mampu untuk menahannya lebih lama.

"Maafkan aku, tapi jangan pergi. Nanti Hakyeon hyung akan khawatir"

Kedua bola mata Hongbin mulai berkaca-kaca, tangannya mulai terasa sakit.

.

.

Apakah kau takut?

Apakah aku terlalu menyakitimu?

.

.

Hongbin mulai melemah, tenaganya telah habis. Ia tidak kuat lagi menahan Taekwoon.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Bagaimana reaksi Hakyeon hyung nanti jika Taekwoon tidak ada. Ini semua salahnya, seandainya Hongbin tidak membentak Taekwoon. Kejadiannya pasti tidak akan runyam seperti ini.

"Hyu-hyung..." Suara Hongbin bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi"

Tenaga Hongbin sudah benar-benar habis, sementara Taekwoon memberontak semakin kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya, siapa jika tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon lepas dari pelukannya.

Bruukkk

"Arrgghhh..."

Kenyataannya yang terjadi malah lebih buruk. Hari ini tidak ada satu hal yang pun yang berjalan baik. Apakah jarak yang membentang di antara keduanya akan semakin meluas?

Ini di luar dugaan, Taekwoon tidak bermaksud menyakiti Hongbin. Tidak, tidak sedikitpun ia ingin membuat Hongbin terluka.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Badannya bergetar, Taekwoon bergerak mundur dengan penuh ketakutan ketika melihat Hongbin yang terus mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Tidak

Ia tidak sengaja

Ia tidak sengaja

Tidak

Tidak

Ini salahnya

Ini semua salahnya

Ini semua salahnya.

Tepat saat pelukan Hongbin hampir terlepas, Taekwoon memberontak semakin kuat. Ia tidak sengaja menyikut wajah Hongbin, sehingga lelaki bersurai coklat itu terkejut dan terpental jatuh ke lantai. Namun saat terjatuh, kepala Hongbin tidak sengaja terbentur meja kaca di belakangnya dengan keras.

Hongbin terus mengerang keasakitan, ia memegang belakang kepalanya yang begitu terasa perih. Sesuatu yang kental merembes keluar dari kepalanya yang terluka, mengalir tanpa henti.

Sambil terus merintih kesakitan, Hongbin membawa sebelah tangannya ke depan wajah. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kian bertambah. Hongbin menatap terkejut pada telapak tangannya yang berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Darah.

Setiap udara yang keluar masuk dari paru-paru Hongbin jadi tak beraturan. Ia tersenggal-senggal menahan sakit, nafasnya tersendat. Sementara itu kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Kedua bola mata besarnya mulai terlihat sayu, tak mampu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Hongbin mencoba bertahan, disaat kesadarannya mulai menipis.

.

.

.

Bunyi suara derap kaki kecil yang tengah berlari memecah keheningan malam. Langit malam tampak kelabu tanpa bulan dan bintang, membuat kegelapan terasa begitu mencekam.

Seorang anak berusia 9 tahun tengah berlari diantara Gang-gang kecil di sudut kota, di belakangnya seseorang yang lebih dewasa sedang berlari mengejar anak yang lebih kecil.

"Hongbin-ah berhenti, aku mohon"

Diantara nafasnya yang tak beraturan, Hakyeon berteriak memanggil Hongbin. Namun anak berusia 9 tahun itu terus berlari tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Hakyeon.

"Hongbin... Hongbin, berhenti. Jangan lari"

Hongbin terus berlari, kaki kecilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak bermaksud sedikitpun untuk membiarkan Hakyeon dapat mengejarnya.

Kenapa harus berhenti?

Bukankah semua orang tidak menginginkannya?

Hongbin ingin pergi, sejauh mungkin. Kemanapun itu, ia tak ingin kembali.

Jika ia berhenti dan kembali, maka ia hanya akan terluka. Tidak ada alasan untuk ia tinggal, ketika semua orang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Maafkan orang tuaku" Suara Hakyeon hampir pecah oleh tangisan, ia menahan air mata yang ingin meluncur sebisanya.

Ia begitu khawatir, ia takut Hongbin terluka.

"Orang tuaku tidak membenci mu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan melindungimu"

Lelaki berusia 18 tahun itu mempercepat larinya guna untuk dapat mengejar yang lebih muda.

Melarikan diri.

Pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

Menghilang.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Hongbin ketika ia terus berlari, tak terbesit sedikitpun untuk berhenti.

Semua orang tak menginginkannya

Ia harus pergi

Semua orang membencinya

Ia ingin menghilang

Tapi kemana?

Kemana?

Tidak ada tempat, tidak ada tujuan.

Tolong!

Seseorang, ku mohon tolong.

Hakyeon hyung

Hakyeon hyung

Tolong selamatkan aku.

Kaki kecil yang sudah lecet itu berhenti berlari ketika ia tidak sengaja mengambil jalan buntu. Hongbin terengah-engah, ia mengamati sekitar dengan nafas pendek.

Tak ada jalan, hanya ada dinding tinggi yang mengakhiri jalan, terdapat beberapa potongan kayu yang bersandar di dinding, sampah di mana-mana, dan beberapa potongan besi kecil tergeletak di sudut.

Tidak ada jalan

Tidak ada.

"Hongbin!"

Hongbin berbalik, menatap Hakyeon yang sedang berjongkok memegangi lututnya dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Jangan..." Nafasnya seolah akan habis karena kelelahan.

"Jangan pergi" Lirih Hakyeon dengan tatapan sendu.

Kedua Bola mata Hongbin berkaca-kaca, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil berjalan mundur.

Bohong jika Hongbin tidak merasa nyaman saat bersama Hakyeon. Namun jika ia tinggal, ia hanya akan menyulitkan Hakyeon.

Hongbin harus pergi, meski nyatanya ia ingin tinggal dan hidup bersama Hakyeon.

"Hongbin-ah, kembalilah"

Yang lebih muda bergerak mundur ketika melihat Hakyeon berjalan mendekati. Lelehan air mata meluncur membasahi pipinya.

"Hongbin, aku tak akan menyakitimu"

Hongbin terus berjalan ke belakang, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Hakyeon. Namun ia tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri, sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dan membentur salah satu kayu yang bersandar di dinding.

Kayu di belakangnya bergoyang, Hongbin mendongak dan tertegun. Perlahan-lahan kayu yang awalnya masih berdiri tegak kini mulai goyang_

.

.

.

_ dan jatuh menimpanya.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit membuat Hongbin kehilangan suaranya, bahkan untuk mengerang atau merintih, ia tidak sanggup. Semua udara seperti tersendat di tenggorokannya, dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang, semuanya mulai terlihat buram.

Ia terlonjak ketika melihat sepasang tangan terulur di depannya. Taekwoon dengan langkah takut mencoba bergerak mendekati Hongbin, ia merasa khawatir dan ingin mengecek keadaannya.

Namun Hongbin terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia beringsut mundur menuju sudut ruangan ketika merasakan Taekwoon mendekatinya. Ceceran darah membasahi lantai ketika ia terus bergerak mundur. Dengan tenaga yang hampir tak tersisa ia mencoba sebisa mungkin tak membiarkan Taekwoon menyentuhnya.

Bruukkk

Hongbin mengerang tanpa suara ketika punggungnya tanpa sengaja menabrak lemari buku, dengan nafas terputus-putus karena masi menahan sakit Ia mendongak ketika mendengar suara di atas kepalanya, sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca bergoyang-goyang di atas lemari, Hongbin terbelalak. Vas bunga yang awalnya berdiri tegak, akhirnya terjatuh dan... menimpanya.

Taekwoon tertegun.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin lupa caranya bernafas, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Kayu yang hampir menimpanya jatuh di tanah. Ia masih jatuh terduduk, namun meringkuk aman dalam pelukan Hakyeon.

Tangan kecilnya yang gemetar bergerak menggoyangkan tubuh Hakyeon yang terasa melemas. Yang lebih tua bergerak perlahan, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hongbin.

Anak berusia 9 tahun itu tertegun.

Hakyeon tersenyum lemah, kedua bola matanya tampak sayu. Darah merembes keluar dari kepalanya. Ia mencoba tetap bertahan diatas rasa sakit.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa?" Suaranya nyaris hilang, terendam oleh rasa sakit.

Lelehan air mata mengalir semakin deras dari pelupuk mata Hongbin, kesedihan merambat menjadi rasa sakit melihat Hakyeon terluka untuknya.

"Jangan menangis"

Tangannya yang lemah bergerak menghapus air mata Hongbin, Hakyeon masih tersenyum meski menahan sakit.

"Aku... Sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu" Lirihnya penuh ketulusan.

Hongbin mulai terisak pelan, wajanya basah oleh air mata.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau terluka sedikitpun, tak akan"

Air mata mulai menganak sungai membasahi pipi Hakyeon. Ia menatap Hongbin penuh sayang, sakit yang ia rasakan seolah tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan keselamatan Hongbin.

"Maaf untuk segalanya" Lirih Hakyeon nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jangan pergi" Air mata mengalir sebanyak darah yang merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, dan membuatmu bahagia. Hongbin-ah_

.

.

.

_tetaplah disisiku.

.

.

Dengan itu isakan Hongbin terdengar semakin keras, membelah malam dengan suaranya yang menyayat hati. Tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuh Hakyeon yang perlahan mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Langit malam yang kelabu tak hanya terasa mencekam, namun juga menyimpan banyak kesedihan. Dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun, Hongbin tidak pernah berharap melihat seseorang terluka karena mengasihinya.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang mata tajam yang selalu memancarkan kesedihan. Tatapan keduanya bertemu dalam kesenduan, saling merasakan rasa sakit dan kesedihan meski tak diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Taekwoon terengah, rahangnya mengeras karena menahan sakit. Ia berjongkok, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Hongbin. Akibatnya vas bunga yang seharusnya menghantam kepala Hongbin, malah jatuh menghantam kepalanya.

Air mata Hongbin turun secara perlahan, menatap Taekwoon dengan penuh kepedihan.

.

Kenapa kita seperti ini?

Apa yang salah?

.

Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Taekwoon, jatuh menyatu bersama air mata Hongbin sebelum akhirnya meluncur turun melewati dagu dan menghilang dalam lakukan leher.

.

.

.

Emosi yang jatuh dari ruang gelap meluap menjadi tangisan

Kita membawa beban dari semua masa lalu seorang diri

Merasa sedih dan kesepian

Tak ada yang bisa di salahkan jika kita takut untuk mencintai

.

.

.

Nafas hangat Taekwoon menerpa wajah Hongbin, ia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menyengat. Kepala Hongbin mulai berkunang-kunang, ia kembali menatap Taekwoon sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Taekwoon memejamkan matanya erat, ia limbung dan jatuh di samping Hongbin yang tak sadarkan diri. Darah merembes dari kepalanya dan mengotori lantai. Kepingan onix nya terus tertuju pada Hongbin, menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang mendalam sebelum akhirnya tertutup secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Tangan-tangan ini menjadi begitu dingin

Membeku seperti es

Kita memiliki luka yang sama

Namun tak mencoba saling menyembuhkan

Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat di salahkan

Bisakah kita memulainya lagi dari awal?

Mencairkan hati yang membeku

Dan menghangatkan nya dengan cinta

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju Apartemen dengan perasaan gusar, hatinya bergejolak merasakan pirasat buruk. Jantung nya berdebar kencang ketika ia menyentuh knop pintu.

Apa yang salah?

Perasaannya semakin tak menentu ketika ia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam Apartemen, Hakyeon mengernyit bingung. Terlalu hening, kemana Taekwoon dan Hongbin?

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika telah mencapai ruang Tv.

Deg

Deg

Ia berdiri mematung dengan kedua bola mata terbelalak, menatap dua sosok yang ia kenal tengah tak sadarkan diri di lantai serta berlumuran darah.

Tubuh Hakyeon merosot kelantai, ia menahan diri agar tak jatuh pingsan.

"HONGBIN... TAEKWOON"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran, aku tidak mengecek ulang hehe...

Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir!


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang mungkin tak bisa di lupakan

Semua orang pernah hidup dalam bayangan gelap

Tersesat

Terjebak

Tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluar

Setiap orang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat

Karena mereka pengecut

Tak tahu apa yang harus di sayangi

Karena semua orang terlalu merasa takut

Takut akan tersakiti.

.

.

.

Bunyi derap langkah kaki yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa memenuhi koridor Rumah Sakit. Setiap detik kecepatan lari nya semakin meningkat, seolah jika tidak segera bergegas, ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Hakyeon!"

Hakyeon mendongak ketika mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya. Ia beranjak berdiri ketika melihat Jaehwan sedang berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi?" Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri bernafas normal, Jaehwan bertanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia jelas sangat khawatir.

Jaehwan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Apartemen nya ketika tiba-tiba Hakyeon menghubungi nya. Suara bergetar Hakyeon membuat Jaehwan cemas dan bertanya-tanya.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Hakyeon tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menyuruh Jaehwan pergi menemuinya di Rumah Sakit. Jelas hal tersebut membuat Jaehwan semakin cemas.

Kenapa Hakyeon menyuruhnya pergi ke Rumah Sakit?

Apa yang terjadi?

Tanpa menunggu lama Jaehwan segera berbalik arah, mengemudikan mobil nya menuju tempat yang Hakyeon sebutkan. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, dihadapan Hakyeon yang terlihat begitu pucat pasi. Seolah ia telah mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Hakyeon, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?"

Hakyeon membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan, tapi bibir nya terus bergetar kecil. Ia tak sanggup untuk berbicara sepatah katapun. Jaehwan mengernyit bingung.

"Jaehwan"

"Ya?"

"Hongbin... Hongbin... Taekwoon, mereka_" Hakyeon tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Ingatan saat ia menemukan Taekwoon dan Hongbin dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik, membuat dada Hakyeon berdenyut sakit. Bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya pun, Hakyeon tidak pernah berharap melihat kembali orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Bahkan di tempat yang seharusnya paling aman, seperti Rumah.

Jaehwan, meskipun ia tak mengerti dan tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun ia mencoba untuk memahami situasi Hakyeon.

Jaehwan mengusap pelan bahu Hakyeon, dan meremasnya pelan seolah mencoba memberikannya kekuatan.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan bersedih. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Jaehwan tersenyum kecil, ia menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Berharap temannya dapat merasa lebih baik, bagaimanapun semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ya, Jaehwan berharap begitu setidaknya.

Namun terkadang manusia tak dapat melihat salah satunya.

Hakyeon merasa tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Hongbin, Taekwoon, bagaimana keadaan keduanya? Ia tak tahu. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Ia tak mengerti.

Mengerang putus asa, Hakyeon merosot duduk seolah tak punya tenaga sedikitpun untuk sekedar berdiri. Jaehwan segera duduk di sebelah Hakyeon, dan mencoba menenangkan nya. Mengelus punggung nya, dan mengatakan hal-hal yang baik.

Namun semua hal yang di lakukan Jaehwan seolah tak ada artinya. Hakyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Ini salahku" Suara Hakyeon pecah oleh tangisan, wajah di balik kedua tangannya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Ini bukan salahmu, jangan menyalah dirimu sendiri"

"Seharusnya aku pulang lebih cepat"

"Semua nya pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Jaehwan dengan wajah yang telah kacau oleh air mata. Laki-laki yang lebih muda tertegun.

Hakyeon adalah orang yang kuat, ia tegar dalam menghadapi apapun. Dan melihat Hakyeon menangis seperti ini, Jaehwan mengerti Hakyeon pasti amat terluka.

Rasa sakit meruntuhkan semua ketegaran nya.

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa sadar ia meremas bahu Hakyeon. Jaehwan mencoba memberi kekuatan, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak mampu memberikannya. Ia gusar, dan juga bimbang.

"Aku gagal melindungi mereka Jaehwan, aku gagal"

Hakyeon berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Ia seperti anak kecil yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan Gucci kesayangan ibunya. Penuh rasa takut dan ke khawatiran.

Andai waktu bisa terulang, ia akan pulang lebih cepat. Hakyeon ingin mencegah semua hal buruk yang telah terjadi. Dengan begitu Taekwoon dan Hongbin tidak akan terluka.

Andai saja waktu bisa terulang.

Anda saja

Andai saja

Andai saja

Oh Tuhan, tapi semuanya telah terjadi.

Hakyeon terisak pelan, ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di balik kedua tangan. Hakyeon terus menggumam kan hal yang sama setiap detiknya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Jaehwan, ia merasa begitu buruk karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi kesedihan Hakyeon. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berada di samping laki-laki yang lebih tua, mencoba menenangkan nya meski hanya berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

Itu adalah waktu yang sulit. Jaehwan tidak tahu sudah berapa jam keduanya berada dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Ia merasa itu hampir menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

Menunggu dalam kekhawatiran selalu tak menyenangkan. Ia merasa seperti di neraka, meski jelas Jaehwan bahkan tidak tahu neraka itu seperti apa.

Setelah menunggu dalam waktu yang sulit, Dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang UGD. Hakyeon segera berdiri dan segera memborong nya dengan pertanyaan.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan mereka? Keduanya baik-baik saja kan? Apakah mereka mengalami luka parah atau sesuatu? Apakah_"

"Hakyeon!"

Jaehwan menepuk bahu Hakyeon pelan, ia menatap Dokter di depannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan temanku Dokter, dia terlalu khawatir"

Dokter di depannya tersenyum penuh pengertian, rasanya hangat seperti seorang Ayah yang sedang tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, setelah mengalami waktu yang sulit sekarang keduanya baik-baik saja. Lukanya sudah di jahit, dan mereka mengalami gegar otak ringan. Kami sedikit mengalami kesulitan karena keduanya sempat kehabisan banyak darah. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sekarang keduanya sudah dalam keadaan yang lebih baik"

Hakyeon merasa jantungnya dapat berdetak dengan lebih baik, ia bernafas lega setelah sebelumnya merasa begitu tercekik.

"Oh Tuhan, terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak"

Meski semua sudah terasa lebih baik, tapi Hakyeon tidak bisa mencegah air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia merasa begitu cengeng untuk hari ini, tapi ia benar-benar tak peduli.

Jaehwan di sampingnya, tersenyum senang dan mengelus punggung Hakyeon pelan. Ia menatap Dokter dan tersenyum lebar..

"Terimakasih, Dokter"

Dokter mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum ramah

"Aku hanyalah manusia biasa, aku sudah berusaha. Tapi yang memutuskan tetaplah Tuhan" Jaehwan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu, kalian bisa melihat mereka jika keduanya telah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, Dokter segera menghilang dari pandangan keduanya. Badai telah berlalu, Hakyeon merasa ia sudah menemukan nyawanya yang sempat hilang. Sungguh, ini untuk kedua kalinya Hakyeon seperti merasa berada di ambang kematian hanya karena rasa khawatir.

Setelah Taekwoon dan Hongbin di pindahkan ke ruang rawat, Hakyeon segera bergegas untuk pergi melihat Hongbin. Jaehwan memutuskan untuk memberi nya privasi, dan pergi untuk melihat Taekwoon di kamar yang berbeda.

Hakyeon membuka pintu kamar rawat dengan begitu pelan, ia tak berharap Hongbin terbangun karena kedatangan nya. Hakyeon melangkah lebih dalam, tatapannya berubah sendu saat melihat Hongbin yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, terbaring, dan tak berdaya. Kepalanya di perban, dan selang infus menggantung di sebelahnya.

Hakyeon mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hongbin, menatap laki-laki yang lebih muda dengan penuh perhatian.

Melihat Hongbin dalam keadaan rapuh seperti ini membuat Hakyeon kehilangan tenaganya. Ia perlahan menggenggam tangan Hongbin dengan lembut, kedua bola matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Hongbin" Suaranya pelan seperti bisikan, lembut seperti hembusan angin.

"Akan telah gagal melindungimu"

Kesedihan yang tak bisa di kendalikan membuat air matanya kembali meluncur. Hakyeon menatap Hongbin penuh penyesalan.

"Seharusnya sekarang kita berada di Rumah. Makan bersama, menonton film bersama, dan tertawa bersama. Tapi, tapi aku... Aku_"

Hakyeon tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, ia terisak pelan. Mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala lonjakan emosi yang ingin meledak.

Ia selalu berjanji untuk melindungi Hongbin, tak membiarkan Hongbin terluka sedikitpun. Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Hakyeon hanya bisa berjanji tanpa mampu menepati nya. Ia merasa begitu gagal.

Ia ingin melihat senyum Hongbin, tapi Hakyeon mulai takut. Apakah setelah sadar nanti Hongbin masih bisa tersenyum. Hakyeon benar-benar merasa takut, ia khawatir Hongbin kembali pada masa lalu nya yang kelam.

Hakyeon tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk segala hal yang telah terjadi. Jika setelah terbangun Hongbin berubah, Hakyeon tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Maafkan, maafkan aku Hongbin"

Hongbin adalah segalanya bagi Hakyeon. Hongbin adalah udara untuk Hakyeon bernafas, Hongbin adalah jantung untuk Hakyeon tetap hidup, Hongbin adalah mentari tempat Hakyeon berlari dari kegelapan.

Hongbin adalah dunia Hakyeon.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon... Cepatlah sadar dan kembali tersenyum"

Dan isakan Hakyeon terus mengisi keheningan di dalam kamar rawat Hongbin yang terasa begitu kelam. Seolah semua cahaya tertelan oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu

Apakah aku dapat mengembalikan janji yang telah kulanggar

Aku ingin hidup dan bernafas disampingmu

Untuk melindungimu.

.

.

.

Hakyeon adalah pemuda yang baik hati. Untuk seorang laki-laki, ia begitu penuh kasih sayang. Pemaaf, suka tolong menolong, dan begitu dewasa.

Tidak heran, untuk ukuran laki-laki berusia 18 tahun. Begitu banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Hakyeon di didik dengan begitu baik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia di sekolahkan di sekolah terbaik, mengikuti les berbagai mata pelajaran dan bahasa.

Hakyeon tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang pintar. Ia begitu sempurna, hingga kedua orang tuanya begitu bangga.

Namun, tak pernah seorang pun sadar. Bahwa Hakyeon tak pernah bahagia.

Bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Hakyeon hidup dalam tekanan. Selalu di paksa untuk menjadi yang pertama. Ia banyak melakukan hal yang tidak ia sukai, dan melewatkan apa yang dapat membuatnya bahagia.

Semuanya demi kedua orang tuanya.

Demi membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga, demi membuat kedua orang tuanya bahagia.

Meski Hakyeon sendiri tak bahagia.

Meski Hakyeon sendiri terluka, dan tersiksa.

Hakyeon anak baik, terlalu baik hingga tidak tahu caranya untuk bahagia.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Hakyeon bolos dari les nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu lelah dengan semua kegiatan belajar nya. Hakyeon selalu menjalani hidupnya dengan cara yang sama. Bangun tidur, sarapan, sekolah, les, pulang, makan malam, belajar, dan tidur.

Selalu seperti itu.

Terkadang ada perasaan iri pada orang lain. Hakyeon juga ingin merasakan bagaimana menyenangkan nya pergi dengan teman. Bermain game, kumpul di cafe, menonton di bioskop, dan hal lazim lainnya.

Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia dapat merasakannya.

Sudah dua hari sejak Hakyeon bolos dari semua les nya. Hal itu berawal dari nilai Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba menurun dan mendapat teguran keras dari kedua orang tua nya.

Hakyeon sudah berusaha keras, menjadi anak yang pintar tak mudah. Namun orang tuanya tak pernah sekalipun mau mengerti.

Hakyeon di tuntut untuk menjadi sempurna.

Hakyeon pernah melihat sebuah bukit kecil di belakang sekolahnya. Hakyeon pikir itu akan menjadi tempat yang strategis untuk ia menenangkan pikirannya. Jadi Hakyeon memutuskan untuk bolos les dan pergi ke sana.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hakyeon bertemu dengan Hongbin. Hakyeon tertegun ketika melihat anak berusia 9 tahun itu sedang duduk sendirian sambil menatap kota Seoul yang terlihat jelas dari atas bukit.

Sedang apa anak kecil duduk sendirian di tempat yang sepi seperti ini?

Apakah ia tidak takut?

Kemana orang tuanya?

Berbagi pertanyaan terbesit dalam benak Hakyeon, namun ia tak menyeruakan nya. Dengan perlahan, Hakyeon berjalan mendekati Hongbin dan duduk di sebelah nya.

Hakyeon menatap penuh minat pada sosok di samping nya, namun Hongbin tak bergeming sedikitpun. Terlalu larut dalam dunianya yang tak dapat di jangkau.

Keduanya duduk dalam diam, menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu lembut membelai keduanya. Keheningan yang membuat hati siapapun merasa tentram.

Hakyeon memperhatikan penampilan Hongbin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Pakaian nya lusuh, Hongbin bahkan tak memakai alas kaki sehingga Hakyeon dapat melihat luka di beberapa bagian kaki kecil anak di sampingnya. Bukan itu saja, Hakyeon bahkan dapat melihat beberapa luka sayatan di balik pakaian yang di kenakan Hongbin.

Hakyeon mengernyit bingung, tak terlalu memahami keadaanaa yang sedang di lihatnya.

Apakah anak di sebelahnya seorang gelandangan?

Tapi sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?

Kruyukk

Pemikiran sederhana Hakyeon seketika buyar ketika mendengar suara perut Hongbin. Anak berusia 9 tahun tersebut memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar.

Hakyeon menatapnya penuh rasa iba. Ia segera membuka tas miliknya, dan mengambil roti rasa coklat yang sebelumnya Hakyeon sempat beli di kantin ketika istirahat makan siang.

Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, Hakyeon segera menyerahkan roti di tangannya pada Hongbin. Hongbin awalnya terlihat ragu, ia terus menatap Hakyeon dan roti di depannya berganti. Namun ketika Hongbin melihat senyum Hakyeon yang terasa begitu hangat, ia segera mengambil roti di tangan Hakyeon dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Hakyeon tersenyum kecil, tanpa di sadari ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai Hongbin. Hongbin mendongak menatap Hakyeon seperti anak anjing yang kebingungan, begitu lucu. Gemas, Hakyeon segera mencubit pipi gembil Hongbin secara perlahan. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya mengabaikan Hakyeon, dan kembali memakan rotinya.

"Kenapa sendirian disini? Kemana orang tua mu?"

Hakyeon merasa dirinya bodoh, bertanya pada anak yang jelas-jelas tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun Hakyeon tidak terlalu peduli, ia terus mengamati Hongbin dan tersenyum.

"Kau tau, sudah seminggu kelas ku kedatangan murid baru. Dia sangat pintar, sehingga menggeser posisi ku di kelas"

Hakyeon memandang kota yang terlihat kecil di hadapannya, ia berceloteh tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin Hongbin tidak akan mendengar setiap ucapannya.

"Nilai ku tidak turun, tapi ada seseorang yang lebih hebat dari ku. Orang tua ku, mereka tidak mau mendengar penjelasan ku"

Suara Hakyeon melemah di bagian akhir, terdengar sumbangan seperti menahan tangis. Hongbin yang baru selesai menghabiskan roti nya, mau tidak mau mendongak menatap Hakyeon.

Angin berhembus pelan, surai hitam keduanya tersapu oleh tiupan angin. Merusak tatanan rambut, dan membuat nya berkibar-kibar.

Hakyeon menoleh pada Hongbin, ia tersenyum dengan kedua bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hongbin tertegun.

Orang dewasa begitu membingungkan. Mereka sedih tapi tersenyum, mereka bahagia tapi menangis.

Jik sedih seharusnya orang dewasa menangis, dan jika bahagia seharusnya mereka tersenyum atau tertawa.

Kenapa harus berpura-pura? Bahkan pada diri sendiri.

Hidup terlalu kejam untuk orang lemah, bahkan untuk orang yang kuat, hidup masih terlampau sulit untuk di jalani. Berpura-pura hanya akan membuat mu menjadi pengecut. Untuk menjadi kuat, seseorang harus menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak bersembunyi atau menjadi orang lain.

Hakyeon kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan, menatap kosong pada semua hal yang tertangkap mata nya.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras"

Hakyeon bergumam lirih, ia menghela nafas pelan. Tatapannya sendu, penuh dengan beban.

"Aku lelah sekali"

Hongbin menatap Hakyeon dalam diam. Ia tak mengerti apapun, namun hatinya seolah merasakan kesedihan Hakyeon.

"Tiba-tiba, aku jadi begitu muak" Suaranya retak bersama air mata yang menganak sungai membasahi pipi Hakyeon.

Tidak ada yang salah ketik seseorang merasa lelah akan hidup nya. Yang salah adalah ketika kau menyerah karena rasa lelah itu.

Hidup itu sulit, Hakyeon sadar betul. Ia selalu menjalani segalanya dengan tabah. Ia menjadi anak yang begitu penurut demi tidak mengecewakan orang tuanya. Tapi apa?

Pada akhirnya Hakyeon sendiri yang harus kecewa.

Semua yang Hakyeon lakukan untuk kedua orang tuanya, sekarang terasa tak berarti sama sekali. Ia sudah mengorbankan kebahagiaan dan kebebasannya agar tak membuat orang yang ia sayangi kecewa. Namun, pengorbanan yang Hakyeon lalukan selama ini, seolah tak ada harganya.

Kenyataan begitu berat untuk di pikul sendirian, dan itu begitu menyiksa. Setiap tertidur Hakyeon selalu melihat semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun mentari yang terbit, menghapus semua mimpi dan menyadarkannya akan kenyataan.

Tak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama. Tidak menjadi lebih baik, dan Hakyeon _

.

.

.

_Masih terluka.

.

.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kenapa semuanya begitu memuakkan. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti diriku, kenapa... kenapa?"

Hakyeon mencengkram helaian rambutnya frustasi. Mencengkramnya dengan begitu erat. Ia tidak merasa sakit, hati nya yang terluka jauh terasa sakit.

"Bodoh, bodoh, aku bodoh"

Anak yang lebih tua terisak pelan. Hakyeon ingin menjadi anak yang kuat, tapi hatinya yang terluka tidak bisa berbohong.

Air mata menggenang, lalu meluncur melewati belahan pipinya. Hakyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut.

Air mata menyatu dengan perasaan, jika semua ini hanya sebuah ilusi, Hakyeon berharap air matanya membentuk laut kecil. Semua kesedihannya menghilang terbawa ombak, dan hancur menghantam karang.

Namun rasa sakitnya terlalu nyata untuk menjadi ilusi. Tidak peduli sebesar apa sakit yang kau tanggung, kenyataan tetap akan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan. Daun yang menguning jatuh berguguran. Hongbin menatap Hakyeon dalam diam. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

Bahu lelaki yang lebih tua bergetar kecil, ia terisak pelan, dan menangis tanpa henti. Tangan kecil anak berusia sembilan tahun itu terangkat pelan, dengan lembut mengusap bahu Hakyeon. Perlahan, namun penuh kasih.

Hakyeon mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sosok kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua belah pipinya basah oleh air mata, namun jari-jari kecil menghapus semua air matanya dengan kehangatan. Hakyeon terdiam, menatap bola mata besar yang terlihat redup namun menyimpan banyak ketegaran.

"Siapa nama mu?" Hakyeon bertanya pelan, suaranya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

Hongbin tak menjawab, ia menarik kembali kedua tangannya. Hakyeon menatap nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, namun memilih untuk tetap diam.

Angin kembali berhembus, merusak tatanan rambut keduanya. Anak berusia sembilan tahun itu mendongak, menatap ranting dan dedaunan yang bergoyang pelan bersama hembusan angin.

Hakyeon ikut mendongak, menatap pohon-pohon yang bergoyang seirama. Suara ranting yang bergesekan terdengar seperti lantunan lagu yang paling merdu. Hakyeon merasa damai, hatinya tentram. Sesaat ia lupa kesedihannya, yang Hakyeon rasakan hanyalah kenyamanan.

Hakyeon menoleh menatap Hongbin. Anak lelaki yang lebih muda sedang memetik bunga dendalion yang tumbuh di sampingnya. Ia meniupnya pelan, membiarkan setiap serpihan kelopaknya terbang bersama angin. Terbang tinggi, dan menghilang di angkasa luas.

Hakyeon tersenyum kecil. Ia tak mengerti, tapi hatinya merasa lebih baik. Dan itu sudah cukup.

Itu benar, bernapaslah dengan tenang. Lihatlah langit luas, jangan sia-sia kan hidup ini untuk menagis atau pun menyesal. Kesedihan akan selalu ada, tapi jika berusaha, seseorang bisa mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan untuk menghadapi masa depan.

Teruslah tertawa dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Mengubah semua kesedihan menjadi seperti bunga dendalion, yang akan terbang bersama hembusan angin. Menghilang di angkasa luas, dan jika semua kesedihan itu kembali, kau hanya harus menjadi lebih kuat, dan semuanya akan membaik.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu hari satu malam Hakyeon belum beranjak dari posisinya. Ia masih duduk di samping Hongbin, menggenggam tangannya erat. Seolah jika Hakyeon melepaskan nya satu detik saja, Hongbin akan menghilang.

Hakyeon hanya pernah beranjak dari tempatnya satu kali, itu adalah saat dia pergi untuk melihat Taekwoon. Lalu setelahnya, Hakyeon layaknya burung yang sayap nya terluka, dan terkurung dalam sangkar.

Hakyeon bahkan lupa untuk mengganti pakaian nya, terkadang untuk makan saja Jaehwan yang harus mengingatkan nya. Meski Dokter berkata Taekwoon dan Hongbin akan baik-baik saja, namun selama keduanya masih belum sadar ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa cemas.

"Kau benar-benar parah, kawan"

Wonsik menatap Hakyeon dengan penuh simpati. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya, menutup pintu kamar rawat, Wonsik segera berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Hey... Apa kabar?" Hakyeon tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Wonsik.

"Baik, dan kau? Benar-benar buruk" Hakyeon tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Wonsik.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Wonsik mencibir pelan.

"Baik kau bilang, tidak. Kau seperti mayat hidup. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan, sebenarnya yang sakit itu Hongbin atau kamu" Hakyeon kembali tertawa pelan, meski ia yakin Wonsik tidak bermaksud bercanda dengan nya. Hakyeon sadar, apa yang di ucapkan Wonsik benar ada nya.

Bruuk

Hakyeon menatap bungkusan yang Wonsik lempar pada nya. Ia menatap Wonsik dengan penuh tanya.

"Mandi, dan ganti baju mu. Lalu setelah itu pergilah makan" Hakyeon hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Wonsik segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pergilah, kau tidak ingin Hongbin pingsan kembali setelah ia sadar karena melihat mu yang seperti Zombie kan?" Hakyeon tertawa pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak berdiri.

"Baiklah, tapi jaga Hongbin untukku"

"Iya... iya, cepat pergi"

Hakyeon mengangguk, ia kembali melirik Hongbin sekilas sebelum akhir nya melangkah pergi dari ruangan.

Setelah Hakyeon benar-benar pergi, Wonsik segera duduk menggantikan Hakyeon. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Hongbin penuh sayang.

"Cepatlah sadar, aku tidak ingin melihat Hakyeon mati karena menunggu mu" Wonsik tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Wonsik benar-benar serius akan ucapan nya. Sekarang bukan cuma Taekwoon dan Hongbin yang membuatnya khawatir, namun Hakyeon juga.

Hakyeon terus terjaga sepanjang malam kemarin, ia tidak tidur, tidak pula makan. Yang Hakyeon lakukan hanyalah menunggu Hongbin sadar.

Hakyeon pikir jika ia terus menunggu, mungkin Hongbin akan segera sadar. Jika masih belum sadar, maka Hakyeon akan menungg lebih lama.

Sebentar lagi, sedikit lebih lama. Hakyeon tidak pernah tau, Sebentar itu sampai kapan? Sedikit lebih lama itu berapa jam? berapa hari?berapa minggu? berapa bulan? berapa tahun?

Hakyeon tidak tahu.

Ia tidak pernah tahu.

Namun, berapa lama pun ia akan terus menunggu. Selama masih ada harapan, maka Hakyeon tidak akan berhenti menunggu. Sampai kapan pun itu.

Langit mulai berubah warna, Matahari hampir terbenam. Burung-burung beterbangan menuju sangkarnya.

Hari siap berganti. Semua orang berdoa untuk hari yang akan datang, semoga semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Dan jika tidak, semoga dunia memberi kekuatan agar masih bisa berdiri tegak, untuk menunggu esok yang lebih baik lagi. Setiap hari, setiap waktu.

.

.

Hakyeon kembali dari kamar rawat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia baru selesai makan dari cafeteria ketika beberapa Dokter dan perawat berjalan dengan terburu-buru melewatinya.

Awalnya Hakyeon tidak menanggapinya dengan serius, namun ketika melihat Dokter dan perawat tersebut masuk ke kamar rawat Hongbin. Seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi, jantung nya berdetak kencang. Tanpa banyak waktu, Hakyeon segera berpacu. Berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar rawat Hongbin.

"Hongbin... Hongbin, ada apa? Ada apa dengan nya? Apa yang terjadi?" Hakyeon memborong masuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan, nafasnya kacau balau, ia terengah-engah dengan hebat.

Wonsik menghampiri nya, ia menegang kedua bahu Hakyeon, dan menatap langsung kedalam kedua bola mata hitam sahabat nya yang penuh kecemasan.

"Wonsik, Wonsik. Apa yang terjadi?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan raut wajah penuh ke khawatiran. Ia mencoba melihat Hongbin dari balik bahu Wonsik.

"Hakyeon, Hongbin..."

Kedua bola mata Hakyeon mulai berkaca-kaca, segala pemikiran negative mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Hongbin kenapa? Ada apa?" Wonsik tersenyum dan meremas bahu Hakyeon pelan. Sementara Hakyeon menunggu jawaban Wonsik dengan penuh ketegangan.

"Dia sudah sadar"

Hakyeon terdiam. Terpaku seperti patung. Wonsik berkata dengan jelas, begitu jelas. Namun Hakyeon merasa ia salah dengar. Atau mungkin, takut salah dengar.

Hongbin sudah sadar

Hongbin sudah sadar

Hongbin sudah sadar

Kata-kata Wonsik terus berputar di kepala nya, Hakyeon merasa pusing. Tapi hati nya membuncah karena kesenangan.

"Hakyeon hyung"

Suara lemah Hongbin menarik kesadaran Hakyeon. Dengan sedikit linglung ia berjalan melewati Wonsik. Hongbin sedang nenatap nya, dan tersenyum lemah pada Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon hyung"

Hongbin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Hakyeon. Yang lebih tua masih terdiam. Tak menyambut uluran tangan yang di tunjukkan untuk nya.

"Hakyeon hyung" Hongbin kembali memanggil nya dengan suara pelan, ia masih mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum hangat. Kedua bola mata besar nya berkaca-kaca. Hakyeon masih tertegun seperti patung. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, bahagia. Tapi rasanya ia begitu ingin menangis.

Wonsik bersama yang lainnya memilih untuk sedikit menyingkir. Memberi ruang untuk Hakyeon melepaskan rindunya pada Hongbin. Siapa yang tidak tahu. Bahwa menunggu Hongbin sadar adalah siksaan terberat bagi Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon hyung, Hakyeon hyung"

Dengan kepingan onyx yang berkaca-kaca. Hakyeon menggerakkan tangannya, menerima uluran tangan Hongbin. Hongbin menarik nya mendekat, dan menggenggam erat tangan Hakyeon dengan kedua tangannya yang lemah.

"Aku merindukan mu, hyung"

Hakyeon tersenyum, tersenyum selebar yang ia mampu dan segera menghambur memeluk Hongbin. Melepaskan semua rasa rindu, beserta ke khawatiran yang selama ini menyiksanya.

Air mata menganak sungai, mengalir melewati pipi Hakyeon dan jatuh di pundak Hongbin.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu" Ucap Hakyeon, berbisik dengan suara yang parau.

Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Hakyeon pedih. Jari-jari tangannya mengusap air mata Hakyeon dengan penuh kehangatan. Hakyeon tersenyum, begitu pun dengan Hongbin. Hakyeon memegang tangan Hongbin yang sedang mengusap air mata nya, dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mu, anak nakal. Aku merindukan mu" Hongbin terisak pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Hakyeon.

"Maaf, maafkan aku hyung. Maafkan aku"

Wonsik tersenyum melihat keduanya. Ia berbisik pelan pada Dokter dan suster yang berdiri di sebelah nya.

"Maaf untuk sedikit Dramanya, Mereka memang seperti itu"

Dokter dan suster tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Wonsik. Suasana nya menjadi lebih baik. Mulai sekarang Hakyeon tidak harus menunggu Hongbin lagi dalam ke khawatiran nya. Hakyeon berharap, semuanya akan kembali berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

"Takdir itu berjalan dengan cara yang menakjubkan, beberapa hal tidak dapat di mengerti oleh nalar manusia. Semuanya berjalan seperti sihir, penuh ke ajaiban"

"Berhenti berceloteh tidak jelas, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan" Hongbin tertawa pelan melihat Jaehwan yang berdecak kesal karena Hakyeon menyela ucapannya.

"Jadi initinya, waktu akan terus berjalan, hari akan berganti_"

"Jangan bertele-tele" Jaehwan kembali berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan, ia mendesah kesal, Hakyeon kembali menyela ucapan nya dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Hongbin kembali tertawa, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih keras.

Jaehwan memasang wajah cemberut, ia menatap Hakyeon kesal. Jaehwan mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Hongbin, dan memasang ekspresi marah karena telah di tertawakan. Meski nyatanya Jaehwan hanya berpura-pura.

"Baiklah, intinya kenapa Taekwoon dan Hongbin bisa tersadar secara bersamaan. Padahal bisa kan salah satu dari keduanya tersadar besok, atau besok lagi"

"Jaehwan hyung, apa itu artinya kau tidak senang melihat ku yang sudah sadarkan diri?" Hongbin memasang wajah sedih, berpura-pura kecewa pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mendesah pelan, ia mendekat menghampiri Hongbin dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau Bercanda, aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang hari ini. Menunggu mu sadar adalah siksaan terberat di dunia ini" Hongbin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, sementara Hakyeon memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan berlebihan" Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon tajam, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Hongbin dan tersenyum manis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau harus melihat wajah Hakyeon ketika menunggu mu sadar"

"Yaks" Hakyeon menyalak keras ketika mendengar kata-kata yang Jaehwan bisikkan pada Hongbin. Yang paling muda kembali tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Memang nya seperti apa, Jaehwan hyung?" Jaehwan kembali berbisik, tidak pelan. Karena Hakyeon masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Jelek, sangat jelek"

"Yaks, kemari kau... kemari!"

Hakyeon bangkit berdiri seletah mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, ia berjalan sambil mengangkat tangannya. Siap untuk memukul Jaehwan. Sementara orang yang bersangkutan segera berlari mengitari ruangan sambil terus meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

"Kau tidak tulus meminta maaf"

"Aku tulus, aku tulus. Maafkan aku"

Hongbin tertawa melihat bagaimana Jaehwan mencoba menghindar dari amukan Hakyeon, dia memegangi perut nya yang terasa sakit karena terus tertawa. Ia mungkin masih sakit, tapi kebahagiaan selalu memberi nya banyak kekuatan.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama, namun di ruang yang berbeda. Wonsik sedang diam membeku, berdiam diri seperti patung. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Eum..." Wonsik menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia menatap Taekwoon gusar. Terlihat jelas Wonsik kebingungan.

Ia harus bagaimana?

Harus berbicara apa?

Tidak seharusnya Jaehwan membiarkan Wonsik seorang diri bersama Taekwoon, menghadapi orang seperti Taekwoon bukanlah keahliannya.

"Kau... mau makan.. sesuatu, mungkin?" Wonsik bertanya pelan, jelas tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Taekwoon tidak menanggapi nya, ia hanya menatap keluar jendela yang tirainya sengaja di buka. Melihat langit gelap, tanpa bintang. Namun bulan bersinar dengan begitu terang.

"Oh.. baiklah, mungkin kau belum lapar"

Wonsik menghela nafas pelan. Berada satu ruangan dengan Taekwoon tidak mudah, meski nyatanya ia hanya berdiam diri, tak melakukan apapun.

Keduanya hanya melewati waktu dengan keheningan, tak ada yang berbicara. Wonsik terlalu bingung, dan Taekwoon, tidak mungkin ia berbicara.

.

.

.

"Hongbin sebenar nya aku tidak mengerti satu hal"

"Apa itu, Jaehwan hyung?" Jaehwan menelan buah Apple yang sedang ia makan sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin.

"Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh"

Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon sebal, ia baru saja membuka mulut ketika Hakyeon kembali menyela ucapannya. Hongbin tertawa pelan, ia membuka mulutnya ketika Hakyeon menyuapi nya buah Jeruk.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kau dan Taekwoon bisa terluka?"

Hongbin berhenti tertawa, ia mematung. Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening. Jaehwan tampak menyesal, tidak seharusnya ia bertanya hal itu di saat seperti ini.

"Maaf, lupakan saja pertanyaan ku. Ok!"

Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya, sinar matanya meredup. Berubah menjadi kesenduan. Hakyeon menatap tajam Jaehwan, meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Jaehwan mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan bergumam kata 'Maaf'.

"Ini semua salah ku" Hakyeon dan Jaehwan sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada Hongbin, keduanya menatap Hongbin dengan penuh tanya.

"Salahmu?" Hakyeon dan Jaehwan bertanya secara bersamaan.

Hongbin meremas kedua tangannya erat, ia menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap mata Hakyeon dan Jaehwan.

"Kami bertengkar" Suara Hongbin bergetar, siap untuk menangis. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya keras. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan tertegun, tak percaya dengan apa yang keduanya dengar.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tanpa sadar Hakyeon bertanya dengan suara pelan, tatapannya menjadi kosong.

"Ini semua salahku... hiks, salahku" Hongbin terisak pelan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan.

"Ini semua salah ku, aku memarahinya. Ini semua salaku, salahku" ucap Hongbin sambil terisak keras, tubuhnya bergetar, ia merasa telah menjadi orang jahat setiap kali mengingat kejadian yang membuat ia dan Taekwoon hingga bisa berakhir di Rumah Sakit.

Hakyeon segera membawanya kedalam pelukan, Hongbin terisak keras di dadanya. Ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Ini salahku, ini salahku" Hakyeon memeluknya semakin erat, dan mengelus punggungnya secara perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan adik tersayang nya.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa-apa. Semua nya akan baik-baik saja" Hakyeon berusaha kerasa membuat Hongbin tenang kembali, mencoba menghentikan Hongbin yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaehwan menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semua ini karena mulut besarnya. Seandainya ia tidak bertanya macam-macam, situasi nya pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Jaehwan menyesal, sangat.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan pertama Hakyeon dengan Hongbin, Hakyeon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke atas bukit untuk menemui Hongbin. Namun sayang, Hakyeon tidak pernah menemukan Hongbin. Itu pertemuan pertama, sekaligus pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hongbin.

Hakyeon pikir ia tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu denga Hongbin, namun ternyata ia salah. Setelah lima hari sejak ia bertemu Hongbin, kira-kira pukul empat sore setelah ia pulang dari kerja kelompok.

Akhirnya, Hakyeon bertemu Hongbin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hey... kembali kau anak sialan!"

Brukk

Itu bukanlah pertemuan yang menyenangkan, namun pertemuan penuh konflik. Hakyeon tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mau terlibat dengan masalah orang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya.

Tapi ketika Hongbin tidak sengaja menabraknya saat ia sedang berlari, kedua nya jatuh bersama. Hakyeon melihat matanya. Mata besar Hongbin yang penuh ke takutan.

Hatinya bergetar, Hakyeon teringat jelas akan bola mata yang terlihat seperti kaca yang akan pecah. Hongbin akan menangis. Hongbin ketakutan. Dan Hakyeon_

.

.

.

_Ingin melindungi nya.

.

.

.

"Kemari kau, anak sialan"

Kejadian nya begitu cepat, Hakyeon tertegun dengan kedua bola mata terbelalak ketika melihat pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba datang, dan menarik rambut Hongbin dengan begitu kencang. Hakyeon merasa seluruh udara tersendat di tenggorokkan nya, ia begitu terkejut hingga sulit bernafas.

"Kau anak tak berguna, mau kemana kau heh? Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dari ku, jangan bermimpi"

"A... Argghh"

Hongbin berteriak begitu kencang, ia kesakita. Surai hitam nya yang kusut di tarik tanpa perasaan dengan begitu kuat. Sekilas mata keduanya bertemu, dalam sepasang iris hazel itu Hakyeon melihat banyak kesedihan, ada kesenduan yang mendalam. Hongbin menatapnya dengan pedih. Sebelah tangannya terulur pada Hakyeon yang masih tertegun, Hongbin tak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya mengerang kesakitan. Namun, Hakyeon dapat melihat nya,Hakyeon dapat mendengarnya.

Hongbin meminta tolong.

"Kemari kau, jangan pernah berharap bisa lari lagi dariku. Dasar anak tak berguna"

"Arrgghhh"

Hongbin kembali mengerang dengan keras, pria paruh baya itu menarik Hongbin pergi dengan menarik rambutnya. Hongbin kesakitan, ia mencengkram kepalanya yang rambutnya di jambak. Ia memberontak, mencoba melarikan diri, namun tak bisa. Pria paruh baya itu mencengkram rambutnya dengan begitu kuat.

Hongbin memejamkan matanya, berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan akan sedikit berkurang. setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, ia terisak pelan dalam rasa sakit.

Greepp

"Eh?"

Hongbin berhenti mengerang, tiba-tiba cengkraman di rambutnya melemah. Ia membuka mata, dan mengerjap pelan. Hongbin tertegun, ia menatap Hakyeon yang sedang mencengkram tangan ayah nya dengan begitu kuat.

Ya, pria paruh baya yang sedang menjambak rambutnya adalah Ayah Hongbin sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? menyingkir kau anak muda!"

Hakyeon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia sedikit merasa gentar ketika Ayah Hongbin berteriak sambil melotot padanya. Namun sekali lagi Hakyeon mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dengan cepat Hakyeon menyentak tangan yang menjambak rambut Hongbin hingga terlepas, lalu melindungi Hongbin di belakang tubuhnya. Ayah Hongbin tersentak kaget, ia menatap Hakyeon kesal dan penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek. Jangan macam-macam kau dengan ku, dasar sialan"

Tubuh Hakyeon bergetar ketakutan, ia menggenggam tangan Hongbin dengan begitu kuat dan berjalan mundur secara perlahan. Hongbin juga ketakutan di sisinya, ia ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunyi.

"Anda yang jangan macam-macam tuan, bersikap kasar terhadap anak kecil. Huh... aku bisa melaporkanmu ke kantor polisi"

Dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, Hakyeon mengancam pria paruh baya yang sedang melotot kesal padanya. Berharap ia takut, dan akan pergi meninggalkannya dengan Hongbin. Namun dugaannya salah. Bukannya takut, Pria paruh baya itu malah tertawa begitu keras seakan mengejek Hakyeon.

"Hahahah, apa kau bilang? mau melaporkan ku ke polisi? hahaha... aduh perutku, perutku sakit sekali"

Hakyeon tercengang, bukannya takut pria paruh baya itu malah tertawa dengan begitu keras. Seolah ancaman yang Hakyeon layangkan hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang tak berarti. Pria paruh baya itu berhenti tertawa dan mendelik tajam pada Hakyeon, wajahnya yang sangar menatap penuh kebencian. Hakyeon terperanjat dan semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Hongbin. Ia ketakutan, namun tetap mencoba menjadi berani. Ia tidak bisa mengalah, dan membiarkan Hongbin kembali tersiksa.

"Kau tau apa heh? melaporkan ku kepolisi, memangnya kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa" Hakyeon menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, membuat pria paruh baya di depannya mendengus sinis. Ia menatap Hakyeon dengan remeh.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau laporkan ke polisi?"

"Penyiksaan terhadap anak di bawah umur"

pria paruh baya di depannya mendengus pelan, ia kembali tertawa keras mengabikan orang-orang pejalan kaki yang menatapnya aneh. Hakyeon mengernyit pelan, bagaimanapun ia mengancam, pria di depannya tidak pernah takut sedikit pun.

"Kekerasan terhadap anak di bawah umur, hahaha... kekerasan hahaha"

seperti orang gila, pria paruh baya di depannya tertawa begitu keras. Hakyeon sempat meragukan kewarasannya, mungkin saja ia sakit jiwa atau sedang kerasukan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi, Hakyeon tertegun tak mengerti, sementara Hongbin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik punggung Hakyeon.

Pria paruh baya di depannya menangis tersedu-sedu, ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sebelah tangan. Ia menangis tanpa henti, Hakyeon bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dalam suara tangisannya. Hakyeon tak mengerti, situasi macam apa ini?

"Kekerasan hiks, bohong. Aku tidak menyakitinya, aku tidak menyakitinya hiks...hiks"

Hakyeon bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang di alaminya, namun meski tak mengerti apapun ia tiba-tiba merasa iba. Pria paruh baya di depannya begitu menyedihkan, menangis seperti anak kecil. Ia tampak terluka, dan putus asa. Hakyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya? ia benar-benar bingung.

"Bukan aku" Pria paruh baya itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

"BUKAN AKU"

Hakyeon dan Hongbin terperanjat ketika Ayah Hongbin berteriak dengan begitu kencang, bola matanya membesar seakan ingin menggelinding keluar. Keduanya bergerak mundur ketakutan. Ayah Hongbin menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan lembut.

"Nak, ayah tidak menyakitimu kan. Iyakan? katakan pada anak ini bahwa ayah tak bersalah, ayah tak menyakitimu. Benarkan begitu"

Hongbin terisak pelan, air mata yang seolah tak akan pernah mengering meluncur deras melewati pipinya. Rasa sakit dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. Hongbin merasa tercekik, hingga rasanya ingin mati. Ayahnya kembali menangis, begitu pilu hingga Hakyeon merasakan kepedihannya. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat anak dan ayah di depannya yang sedang menangis dalam jurang kesedihan. Hakyeon ingin membantu, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak mengerti apapun.

"Ayah tak pernah menyakitimu, benarkan?" Hongbin terisak semakin keras, ia menatap ayahnya dan menggeleng pelan. Ayah Hongbin tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, aku tidak pernah menyakitimu. TAPI KAU YANG SELALU MENYIKSAKU"

"Arrghhh"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Hakyeon bahkan tidak sempat untuk merespon apapun. Ayah Hongbin kembali berteriak kencang, ia menerjang keduanya hingga jatuh terjerembab. Sekarang ia sedang berada di atas tubuh Hongbin, dan mencekik lehernya sekuat tenaga. Hakyeon terbelalak. Hongbin meronta-ronta, ia mencoba melarikan diri, ia tak bisa bernafas, namun yang bisa di lakukannya hanyalah menagis. Hakyeon segera bergerak cepat, ia menarik kerah baju Ayah Hongbin dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hakyeon segera membantu Hongbin berdiri dan mengecek keadaan tubuhnya, namun Hongbin hanya terus menangis tanpa henti hingga kedua bola matanya membengkak. Hakyeon menatapnya sendu.

"SIALAN KAU"

Hakyeon terperanjat, ia berbalik dan mencoba melindungi Hongbin di balik punggung nya. Hakyeon takut, tubuhnya juga bergetar. Tapi ia tidak boleh lari, ia tidak boleh melarikan diri. Hakyeon boleh merasa takut, tapi rasa takut tidak boleh menjadikannya seorang pengecut.

"Kau tau apa tentang anak ini heh, hingga begitu berani melindungi nya seperti ini?"

"Aku tak tau apapun, aku bahkan tak tahu namanya. Aku hanya, aku hanya ingin melindunginya"

Hakyeon berkata tulus, ia jujur apa adanya. Ia mungkin tak mengenal Hongbin, tapi itu tidak bisa di jadikannya alasan agar bisa lari dan meninggalkan Hongbin dalam kesusahan. Hakyeon ingin melindunginya, tidak peduli jika itu terdengar bodoh sekalipun. Ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar, dan Hakyeon yakin, apapun yang terjadi nanti ia tidak akan menyesal.

Ayah Hongbin mendengus sinis "Melindunginya? yang benar saja"

"Aku tidak tau apa permasalahan nya, tapi apapun itu yang kau lakukan saat ini sangat salah. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyakiti anak mu seperti ini"

"DIA BUKAN ANAK KU, BRENGSEK"

Ayah Hongbin kembali berteriak keras, membentak Hakyeon dengan sepasang mata tajam yang ingin membunuh Hakyeon. Hakyeon terperangah, ia mengernyit bingung. Ayah Hongbin tertawa kembali entah untuk yang keseberapa kalinnya, mungkin Hakyeon benar, ayah Hongbin sedikit tidak waras.

"Hongbin, kau dengar itu. Dia bilang kau anak ku, anakku...hahaha"

Hakyeon melirik Hongbin sekilas, dan tersenyum penuh kehangatan, Hongbin? jadi namanya Hongbin. Hongbin mendongak, ia menatap Hakyeon tanpa kata. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram seragam Hakyeon begitu kuat, seolah meminta perlindungannya.

"Kau tau apa heh? DIA BUKAN ANAK KU, BUKAN ANAK KU"

Hakyeon mulai merasa gusar, Ayah Hongbin terus berteriak seperti kesetanan. Bola matanya melotot hampir keluar, Hakyeon kembali merasa takut. Apa ia mampu melindungi Hongbin?

"Lihat anak itu, LIHAT ANAK YANG SEDANG KAU LINDUNGI ITU. Dia, dia bukan anakku. DIA HANYA ANAK HARAM, BODOH"

Hakyeon tertegun, ia merasakan cengkraman pada seragamnya semakin menguat. Anak haram? apa maksudnya? Hakyeon menatap tidak mengerti pada pria paruh baya yang kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di depannya.

"A-apa, maksudnya?" Hakyeon bertanya pelan, tak berharap pertanyaannya terjawab. Ia hanya menyampaikan kebingungan nya, situasi yang terjadi membuatnya semakin bingung. Hakyeon merasa seolah ia terjebak, dalam jurang kebingungan. Ia tak bisa memanjat untuk melarikan diri, tidak bisa pula berteriak meminta tolong untuk membawanya keluar dari permasalah ini. Ia pusing, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia takut salah mengambil tindakan. Bagaimanapun Hakyeon tidak ingin membuat keadaannya semakin bertambah kacau.

"Dia" Pria paruh baya itu menunjuk Hongbin dengan penuh kebencian, jika bisa ia ingin membuat Hongbin lenyap hanya dengan tatapannya. Baginya, Hongbin tak lebih dari sampah yang mengotori hidupnya. Lenyap lebih baik baginya.

"Dia seharusnya tidak lahir di dunia ini" Setitik air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata ayah Hongbin. Ia menatap Hakyeon penuh kepedihan, seolah mengatakan bahwa ialah yang selama ini tersiksa. Tidak adil jika ia yang harus di salahkan.

"Istriku yang malang, huhuhu... istri ku yang malang. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, ia tidak tahu apa-apa"

Hakyeon menatap iba pada pria paruh baya di depannya. Bagaimana pun Hakyeon tak bisa menyalahkan ayah Hongbin. Ia juga pasti menderita, Hakyeon bisa melihatnya meski ia tidak tahu permasalahan nya.

"Dia ini hanya anak haram, aku tidak pernah menginginkan kelahirannya. Tapi istriku yang malang, dia berusaha keras untuk membuat anak ini tetap hidup. Kenapa? aku terus bertanya-tanya. Kenapa? KENAPA DIA INGIN MEMBIARKAN ANAK INI HIDUP? Hiks padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Huhuhu... istriku yang malang, huhuhu"

Hongbin menatap sedih Ayahnya, tak pernah seharipun ia merasa senang atas kehidupannya. Terkadang ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hongbin mungkin tak mengerti apapun, tapi untuk semua kebencian yang ia rasakan dari ayahnya, ia yakin bahwa selama ini ia yang telah membuat ayahnya tersiksa. Hongbin ingin menolong, ia ingin mengurangi kesedihan ayahnya. Meski ia sendiri yang harus tersiksa, tidak apa-apa. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang ia lakukan. Yang bisa Hongbin terima hanyalah kebencian. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? seberapa jauh lagi Hongbin harus berkorban demi kebahagiaan Ayahnya. Ia juga mulai lelah, ia mulai muak. Ia ingin bebas, ia ingin melarikan diri. Namun tidak bisa, ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana?

Tidak ada tempat untuknya.

Setiap kali ia pergi, mencoba melarikan diri kemanapun. Hongbin selalu menemukan dirinya kembali pulang ke rumah, kembali tersiksa dan menderita.

"Aku ayah yang baik kan, Hongbin. Iya kan?"

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, bibir nya bergetar. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam, menatap sang Ayah penuh iba.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai mu, aku membenci mu"

Meratapi semua kesedihannya, masa lalu kembali hadir dalam benaknya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama istrinya, begitu banyak hingga ia tak sanggup mengingat nya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama istrinya. Selamanya, hingga akhir hayatnya. Namun apa yang terjadi. Takdir begitu kejam, merenggut nyawa istrinya. Dan menggantikannya dengan nyawa seorang bayi yang ia sendiri tak pernah menginginkannya.

Apa salahnya? ia sudah menjadi suami yang baik. Warga negara yang baik. Tapi kenapa hidup begitu kejam padanya. Orang yang ia cintai, orang yang membuatnya mampu bertahan selama ini. Kenapa Tuhan merebutnya dengan tanpa perasaan. Ini tidak adil. Seharusnya Hongbin yang meninggal, bukan istrinya. Ini pasti salah, ini tidak benar. Ada begitu banyak orang tidak berguna di dunia ini, tapi kenapa harus istrinya? kenapa harus istrinya yang Tuhan ambil. Ini tidak adil, ia terlalu berharga. Tuhan tidak berhak mengambilnya begitu saja. Ini salah, sangat salah. Ingin ingin istrinya kembali. Kembali, kembali padanya.

"Aku membesarkanmu hingga saat ini bukan tanpa alasan, bukan tanpa alasan" Pria paruh baya itu tidak berhenti menangis, seolah ia bisa membuat lautan di bawah kakinya dengan air mata. Kesedihannya tak pernah berakhir, ia terus menanggung penderitaan selama hidupnya. Dan itu semua, karena Hongbin.

"Aku pikir, jika aku membiarkan mu hidup dan membesarkan mu. Tuhan akan bersimpati padaku, dan mengembalikan istriku. Tapi kenapa? meski aku bertahan dengan semua penderitaan ini, meski aku menunggu selama apapun. Ia tak pernah kembali, tak pernah sekalipun aku begitu mengharapkannya"

Ia tenggelam dalam keputus asaan, hidup tak lagi berarti baginya. Hidup sama seperti kematian baginya. Semua rasa sakit, dan kesedihan. Membuat hatinya membeku. Ia bernapas, namun seolah telah mati bersama istrinya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Hakyeon mungkin tak merasakan apa yang di rasakan ayah Hongbin, namun tidak berarti ia tidak ikut merasa sedih. Cinta yang begitu besar telah menyesatkannya, ia buta akan keadilan karena penderitaan nya. Menyakiti Hongbin mungkin adalah jalan yang ia pilih agar sakitnya berkurang. Namun berapa lama pun waktu berlalu, ia masih terluka dan tersiksa. Apapun yang ia lakukan, kesedihan tidak pernah meninggalkan nya.

"Hongbin, kau yang jahat. Kau yang membuat istriku pergi, KAU YANG MENYIKSA KU"

Hongbin terisak keras. Mungkin benar, semua ini salah nya. Andai saja Hongbin yang meninggal, andai saja Hongbin tidak pernah ada. Semua nya pasti akan lebih baik, tidak akan ada yang terluka, tidak akan ada air mata. Semua orang akan bahagia.

Tapi bagaimana? bagaimana caranya agar ia menghindari kenyataan? Tak akan ada yang kembali meski ia pergi. Semua nya telah terjadi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tinggal bersama seorang Ayah yang tak menginginkan nya adalah pilihan Hongbin. Setidaknya, Hongbin berharap jika ia tetap tinggal, suatu hari Ayahnya akan mengerti dan bisa menerima nya. Hongbin akan lakukan apapun agar Ayahnya bahagia. Tapi bagaimana? apapun yang ia harapkan, tak pernah terwujud. Ia terus menunggu, hingga terkadang berpikir mati lebih baik dari pada terus menunggu.

Ia juga tersiksa seperti Ayahnya, ia juga menderita. Namun bagaimana pun ia menangis, Ayah nya tidak mengerti. Seolah di dunia ini kesedihan hanyalah milik nya. Ayah Hongbin menghapus air matanya, dan kembali menatap Hakyeon seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sekarang kau mengertikan nak, betapa dia tidak pantas untuk kau lindungi" Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya hingga membuat Ayah Hongbin kembali menatapnya murka.

"Kau, benar-benar. KEMBALIKAN ANAK ITU"

Ayah Hongbin kembali menerjang keduanya, ia berusaha merebut Hongbin dari tangan Hakyeon. Namun kali ini ia kalah cepat, Hakyeon segera berlari sekencang mungkin dengan Hongbin di sampingnya. Hakyeon memegang tangan Hongbin begitu erat, ia tidak ingin Hongbin tertinggal, apalagi jika tertangkap.

"Sialan, kembali kau brengsek!"

Hakyeon terus berlari, sekencang yang ia bisa. Ayah Hongbin mengejarnya dengan cepat. Hakyeon begitu takut keduanya tertangkap, ia berusaha melarikan diri bersama Hongbin bagaimanapun caranya. Hakyeon tidak akan menyerahkan Hongbin. Hakyeon ingin melindungi Hongbin, dan ia akan melakukannya.

"AAAAHHMMPP"

Hakyeon tersentak tekita sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya, ia memberontak sekuat tenaga mencoba meloloskan diri. Namun tidak berhasil. Genggaman tangannya pada Hongbin terlepas, Hakyeon mencoba menggapainya kembali sebelum seseorang menggendong Hongbin dan membawanya pergi. Hakyeon mencoba berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Orang yang membekap mulutnya begitu kuat, ia di seret ketempat dimana Hongbin di bawa.

"Berhenti memberontak, aku bukan orang jahat"

Hakyeon tertegun, ia kenal dengan suara ini. Setelah sampai di tempat yang sepi bekapan di mulut Hakyeon terlepas. Ia segera berbalik dan melihat Wonsik sedang tersenyum padanya. Hakyeon mematung, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Wonsik?!"

"Ya"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah. Aku bukan orang jahat"

Mendengar suara yang lagi-lagi pamiliar di telinganya Hakyeon kembali berbalik, ia menemukan Jaehwan sedang mencoba menenagkan Hongbin yang terus menangis. Dengan cepat Hakyeon berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hongbin"

Mendengar suara Hakyeon, Hongbin segera berlari dan memeluknya. Hongbin mungkin tidak mengenal Hakyeon, namun Hongbin merasa nyaman dan percaya padanya. Hakyeon bukanlah orang jahat, ia tidak akan menyakiti Hongbin.

Hakyeon tersenyum dan membungkuk, ia membalas pelukan Hongbin. Mengelus punggungnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan yang paling muda.

"Jangan khawatir, aku disini. Aku akan menjagamu" Hakyeon berbisik pelan, namun Hongbin mendengar ucapan Hakyeon begitu jelas. Seolah Hakyeon berteriak tepat di depan telinganya.

Hakyeon melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Hongbin penuh sayang. Menghapus air matanya penuh kehangatan.

"Jangan takut, aku akan melindungi mu"

Hakyeon tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Ia seperti seorang pembual, menjanjikan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak yakin dapat melakukannya. Tapi apa salahnya, ia bersungguh-sungguh. Dan meski tidak tahu caranya, ia akan melindungi Hongbin semampu nya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersama ku"

Jalan yang sulit telah ia tempuh, Hakyeon tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Tapi ia sudah memilih, dan Hakyeon tidak akan menarik kembali janji yang diam-diam telah ia buat di dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun melukai mu lagi"

Hakyeon berjanji untuk melindungi Hongbin.

"Kau akan aman bersama ku, aku akan membuat mu bahagia.

Hakyeon sudah berjanji dengan segenap hatinya.

"Aku berjanji"

Dan bagaimanapun caranya, Hakyeon akan menempatinya.

Sepasang mata besar itu menatap Hakyeon, mencari kebohongan dalam kata-katanya. Namun Hongbin tak menemukannya, Hakyeon jujur, dan Honbin melihat nya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia bingung. Membiarkan orang lain terlibat dalam kesedihannya, apakah itu pilihan yang baik. Bagaimana jika Hakyeon ikut menderita?

Namun, bolehkah jika ia egois. Sekali saja. Ia ingin hidup di sisi Hakyeon, merasa nyaman dan bahagia disisinya. Bolehkan? tidak apa-apakan? sekali saja, Hongbin juga ingin bahagia.

Hakyeon tersenyum, meski Hongbin hanya terdiam tidak berbicara apapun. Namun Hakyeon sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia akan membawa Hongbin tinggal bersamanya, mungki kedua orang tuanya akan marah. Tapi Hakyeon sudah berjanji, ia akan melindungi Hongbin bagaimana pun caranya.

Wonsik dan Jaehwan berdiri terpaku, keduanya berpandangan tak mengerti. Namun apapun itu, mereka tersenyum bangga atas apa yang di lakukan Hakyeon. Tanpa kata, keduanya berjanji akan membantu Hakyeon semampu nya.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?" Jaehwan bertanya pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan Hongbin yang sudah terlelap setelah kelelahan karena terus menangis. Hakyeon mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dia sudah tidur" Hakyeon menyelimuti Hongbin dan mencium kepalanya pelan, Jaehwan tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Baguslah"

"Jaehwan, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu" Jaehwan mengernyit, tapi kemudia ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mau berbicara apa?"

Hakyeon menatapnya dalam, ia menghela nafas dan segera berjalan pergi keluar dari kamar rawat. Jaehwan mengikutinya dengan sedikit bingung. Tidak biasanya Hakyeon bersikap begitu serius seperti ini. Ada apa? apa yang ingin Hakyeon katakan?

Setelah keduanya berada di luar, Hakyeon terus menatap Jaehwan dalam diam. Ia belum memulai pembicaraan, terlihat ragu untuk berbicara.

"Ada apa? kau ingin berbicara apa?" Hakyeon menghela nafas berat, ia menatap Jaehwan penuh penyesalam.

"Maafkan aku"

Jaehwan tidak mengerti, namun perasaannya tidak enak. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, seolah memberi tahu bahwa apa yang akan di katakan Hakyeon bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Aku mohon Jaehwan" Air mata mengalir melewati pipi Hakyeon, jelas bahwa Hakyeon juga begitu berat untuk mengatakannya. Jaehwan menatapnya dalam diam, namun ia siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan Hakyeon katakan.

"Bawa Taekwoon pergi"

Deg

"Jauhkan dia dari Hongbin"

Deg

Deg

Jaehwan seolah lupa caranya bernafas, dadanya sesak. Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, ini tidak nyatakan? benarkan?

"Hakyeon"

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku"

Hakyeon terisak pelan, ia tahu pilihannya begitu jahat. Namun ia tidak mampu, ia tidak bisa melihat Hongbin terluka lagi. Pilihan tersulitpun, ia harus melakukannya.

"Ku mohon, bawa Taekwoon pergi. Jangan biarkan dia berada di dekat Hongbin lagi. Aku takut, aku takut Jaehwan"

Jaehwan terdiam seribu bahasa, namun air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hakyeon, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hongbin, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Taekwoon. TIidak ada yang salah, yang salah hanyalah keadaan yang begitu sulit.

Namun, sesulit apapun situasinya. Jaehwan tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir, bahwa ia akan menyerah akan Taekwoon. Lalu sekarang Jaehwan harus bagaimana? apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Baiklah" Air mata Jaehwan mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi, jangan khawatir" Hakyeon menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir" Jaehwan berbisik begitu pelan, ia tak mampu untuk berbicara. Bibirnya bergetar.

Akhirnya hanyak akan seperti ini kah? bagaimana dengan Taekwoon. Ini adalah keputusan yang begitu kejam untuk nya. Namun Jaehwan tidak bisa membantu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan situasai bertambah buruk. Bagaimanapun ia akan melakukannya, membawa Taekwoon pergi dan menjauhkan nya dari Hongbin.

Maaf Taekwoon, maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku

Kenyataan begitu sulit

Semua orang mebuat pilihan yang sulit

Terkadang seseorang menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk bahagia

Aku seperti bintang yang redup dalam kegelapan

Tampak menyedihkan dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

Tobe continued!

.

.

.

Ada yang mau memberikan kritik dan saran buat FF ini


	4. Chapter 4 - Lost

Happy Reading!

.

.

Rasa takut menjadi bayangan

Mengikutiku tanpa henti seperti kegelapan

Kita berbagi perasaan meskipun itu menyakitkan

Arti dari tatapan yang kau perlihatkan

Sesuatu yang ku rasakan

Perasaan yang tanpa jawaban

Yang bisa kita sampaikan hanya jika saling menatap

Adalah rasa sakit yang tersampaikan

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Taekwoon dan Hongbin sadarkan diri, sekarang keduanya sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang ke Rumah. Keadaan keduanya sudah menjadi lebih baik, namun masih perlu banyak istirahat.

Hakyeon telah selesai mengemasi barang-barang Hongbin kedalam tas, ia merasa senang karena akhirnya Hongbin dapat segera keluar dari Rumah sakit. Hakyeon begitu merindukan suasana hangat Rumah dimana ada banyak suara tawa Hongbin di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Rasanya hari ini semua bebannya akan terangkat.

Hakyeon berjalan menghampiri Hongbin yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, ia melilitkan Syal hasil rajutan neneknya di leher Hongbin. Musim dingin mulai datang. Hakyeon tidak ingin Hongbin kembali jatuh sakit setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Hongbin menerimanya seperti anak kecil yang baik. Dia terus tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple kesukaan Hakyeon.

Hal paling berharga yang Hongbin miliki adalah cinta Hakyeon.

Angin yang berhembus diluar sedikit kencang, menimbulkan suara-suara pada jendela yang terbuka. Hakyeon segera berjalan untuk menutupnya.

Tiba-tiba tatapannya menerawang jauh, ia melihat langit luas dengan pikiran yang terbang mengudara. Hakyeon termenung, memikirkan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi beberapa hari ini.

Ketika rasa sakit telah berlalu, kenyataan mulai terlihat seperti mimpi. Benarkah ini sudah berakhir?

Bagaimana jika kenyataan adalah ilusi, dan kebenaran ada pada rasa sakit. Kenangan yang telah menjadi masa lalu, mungkin akan kembali bersama penderitaan dimasa depan.

Siapa yang tahu.

Hakyeon mulai merasa khawatir, jika ia menerima kebahagiaan. Ia takut semuanya hanya bohong. Mungkin saja, kebahagiaan adalah awal dari penderitaan. Semua akan hilang pada waktunya. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang bertahan selamanya. Hakyeon cemas, ia tak akan mampu menahan semuanya. Ia takut, akan hancur di telan beratnya hidup tanpa mampu melindungi Hongbin. Tanpa sadar Hakyeon menghela nafas berat.

Hari ini Jaehwan akan pergi membawa Taekwoon tinggal bersamanya. Hakyeon merasa lega, namun tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa ia juga merasa menyesal. Bersikap begitu tidak adil pada Taekwoon.

Namun apa lagi yang bisa Hakyeon lakukan?

Hakyeon tidak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin membuat Taekwoon dan Hongbin tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Hakyeon tidak ingin kejadian seperti beberapa hari yang lalu terulang kembali.

Hakyeon takut, tak mampu menanggungnya.

Melihat orang yang kau sayangi terluka bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Hakyeon membesarkan Hongbin bukan untuk melihatnya menderita. Sudah cukup apa yang telah Hongbin lalui di masa lalu. Sekarang, biarkan Hongbin bahagia. Tidak adil jika kesedihan terus datang pad orang yang sama berulang-ulang.

Hakyeon berharap, dimulai dari hari ini semuanya akan berjalan dengan lebih baik. Tak perlu khawatir dan mencemaskan sesuatu lagi. Hakyeon lelah. Ia ingin semuanya segera berakhir.

Hakyeon ingin hidupnya kembali tenang seperti saat sebelum Taekwoon datang.

Hanya itu.

Hanya itu.

Apakah terasa begitu jahat?

"Hakyeon hyung"

Hakyeon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Hongbin, ia segera berjalan menghampiri Hongbin dan tersenyum lebar. Menyembunyikan segala kegusarannya semampu yang ia bisa. Hakyeon tidak ingin membuat Hongbin cemas.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Hongbin bertanya dengan sebelah halis terangkat, menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tidak biasanya ia melihat Hakyeon melamun seperti barusan. Rasanya aneh, pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Hakyeon. Namun yang lebih tua tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa Hyung sedang punya masalah?" Hongbin kembali bertanya, tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa penasarannya begitu saja. Dan lagi, Hongbin mencemaskan Hakyeon. Sekali lagi, yang lebih tua hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum samar.

"Tidak apa-apa" Hakyeon merapikan tatanan rambut Hongbin, jelas-jelas mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang lebih muda. Beruntungnya Hongbin tidak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut. Hongbin tidak ingin mengganggu Hakyeon dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Jika sudah waktunya, mungkin Hakyeon akan bicara.

"Sudah siap untuk pulang?"

Hongbin mengangguk semangat mendengar pertanyaan Hakyeon. Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya yang manis. Hakyeon tersenyum senang, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hongbin.

"Ayo kita pulang ke Rumah"

Garis bibir Hongbin semakin tertarik ke samping, ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Kata 'Rumah' terdengar seperti mantra ajaib bagi Hongbin. Ia merasa begitu senang dan bersemangat. Segala perasaan cemas yang dirasakan Hongbin seolah terangkat dan menghilang. Hongbin menerima uluran tangan Hakyeon dengan senang hati. Kedua kakinya menapaki lantai dengan perasaan riang.

"Ayo, kita pulang" Ucap Hongbin dengan semangat, seperti anak kecil penuh enerjik yang akan di belikan eskrim oleh Ibunya.

Hakyeon tersenyum lebar, menarik Hongbin untuk berjalan disisinya. Hakyeon dan Hongbin melangkah keluar dari kamar Rawat dengan perasaan yang ringan, merasa seolah beban telah pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Dan siap menerima hari baru yang akan datang.

Hongbin terlihat begitu bahagia, dia tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Menyapa beberapa perawat yang ia kenal dengan ramah. Kedua bola matanya bersinar, cantik seperti berlian.

Hakyeon tersenyum melihatnya, senyuman Hongbin adalah sumber energi bagi Hakyeon. Melihat Hongbin yang kembali ceria seperti ini membuat Hakyeon begitu senang.

Rasanya Hakyeon kembali hidup, seperti awan mendung telah terhempas oleh sinar matahari dalam hidupnya. Melihat Hongbin yang kembali ceria seperti ini, Hakyeon tidak sanggup jika ia harus menyerah. Ia ingin terus berjuang untuk Hongbin, berada disisinya, dan melindungi Hongbin.

Tidak peduli seberat apapun beban yang Hakyeon harus pikul.

Meski mungkin berat, namun rasanya begitu benar. Berjuang untuk orang yang berharga tidak akan pernah terasa salah. Bahkan jika Hakyeon akan kehilangan segalanya.

Itu tidak masalah.

Tidak masalah.

Lagi pula Hakyeon yakin, seberat apapun hidup, tidak ada kesedihan yang abadi. Hidup akan terus bergulir, kebahagiaan dan penderitaan akan silih berganti. Mengisi kehidupan manusia sesuai waktu yang telah di tentukan.

Hakyeon menggenggam tangan Hongbin dengan lebih erat. Seperti seorang Ibu yang menjaga bayi kecilnya dari kejamnya hidup. Keduanya saling menatap dan berbagi senyuman. Inilah Hongbin yang Hakyeon kenal.

Bersinar seperti Matahari, cantik seperti Rembulan.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Jaehwan sudah siap untuk membawa Taekwoon pergi, ia sudah berkemas dan baru selesai memakaikan jaket pada tubuh Taekwoon. Jaehwan tersenyum senang ketika melihat pakaian yang ia beli pas di tubuh Taekwoon. Dalam hati ia memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Sempurna, ah... kau benar-benar tampan Taekwoon. Meski tidak lebih tampan dariku" Jaehwan terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri, berbeda dengan Taekwoon yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Taekwoon hanya menatap Jaehwan dalam diam. Ia mendengar setiap ucapan Jaehwan, namun bertingkah seolah tidak mendengar apapun. Jaehwan seperti bayangan semu di mata Taekwoon. Terasa tidak nyata, meski jelas terlihat di depan mata.

Jaehwan tidak terlalu mempermasalkan sikap Taekwoon. Ia mengerti, dan akan terbiasa. Memaksa Taekwoon untuk mengakui keberadaannya bukanlah hal yang tepat. Segala sesuatu butuh proses, dan Jaehwan akan menunggu.

Sebelah tangan Jaehwan bergerak menggenggam tangan Taekwoon, ia membawanya berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat tanpa kata. Taekwoon mengikuti Jaehwan tanpa protes, dia menurut seperti layaknya anak kecil.

Jaehwan begitu bersemangat, ia selalu bersemangat. Selalu tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang yang ia temui. Meski nyatanya ia sendiri tidak mengenal mereka. Ya... begitulah Jaehwan.

Sementara Taekwoon disisinya berjalan dalam diam, ia seperti robot yang di program untuk berjalan tanpa berbicara. Meski begitu Jaehwan tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Bagaimanapun Taekwoon, ia akan menerimanya.

Jaehwan hanya berharap suatu hari nanti Taekwoon dapat hidup seperti layaknya manusia biasa, bukan seperti rongsokan kaleng yang telah diprogram untuk berjalan dan makan. Sungguh, ia menantikan hari itu datang.

.

.

.

Angin bergemuruh dengan kencang, seolah bisa menerbangkan apa saja yang ia lewati. Daun yang menguning jatuh menghantam tanah, mereka rapuh, namun butuh waktu untuk membuatnya menghilang ditelan bumi.

Pohon-pohon mulai kehilangan pesonanya, mereka rontok. Kehilangan kehangatan membuat setiap pohon yang hidup tampak mati. Butuh waktu untuk membawa mereka pada kehidupan baru, setidaknya hingga Matahari dapat kembali bersinar terang tanpa di ikuti bayangan gelap.

Hongbin menggigil kedinginan. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menggosoknya pelan sambil sesekali meniupkan udara hangat pada kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku.

"Hakyeon hyung, cepat buka pintu mobilnya sebelum aku menjadi patung Es"

Hongbin merengek pelan, ia berlari kecil untuk mencapai mobil Hakyeon yang terparkir dengan baik. Hakyeon tersenyum kecil, ia segera berlari kecil menghampiri Hongbin dan membuka kunci mobil tanpa disuruh dua kali. Dengan cepat ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk yang lebih muda.

"Ayo cepat masuk, bukankah kau tidak ingin menjadi patung Es"

Hongbin terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Hakyeon dan bersiap untuk memasuki mobil. Namun setiap gerakannya terhenti ketika kepingan iris Hazelnya tidak sengaja melihat Jaehwan dan Taekwoon.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Hongbin tertegun, ia menatap Taekwoon dengan tegang. Perasaan bersalah membuat tubuhnya membeku ketika menatap Taekwoon. Hongbin tidak mungkin lupa apa yang telah terjadi saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Hongbin tidak mungkin lupa.

Taekwoon terluka karenanya, dan Hongbin menyesal. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai Taekwoon. Dan sekarang Hongbin melihat Taekwoon, ia ingin meminta maaf. Namun, rasanya begitu takut.

Bagaimana jika Taekwoon membencinya?

Bagaimana jika Taekwoon tidak ingin melihatnya?

Bagaimana jika Taekwoon tidak ingin memaafkannya?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Hakyeon menatap bingung pada Hongbin yang tiba-tiba membeku seperti patung, ia segera berbalik untuk melihat apa yang membuat Hongbin tampak tegang. Seketika ia mengerti kenapa sikap Hongbin berubah ketika melihat Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang berjalan kearea Parkir.

Jaehwan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Hakyeon dan Hongbin, lalu setelahnya ia segera menarik Taekwoon ke sisi yang berbeda. Membawa Taekwoon pada mobilnya yang terparkir sedikit jauh dari Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Jaehwan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara satu katapun. Bukan berarti mereka sedang bertengkar, namun waktunya saja yang tidak tepat. Tidak di saat cuaca terasa begitu dingin.

Hakyeon segera berbalik menghadap Hongbin, ia mengangkat sebelah halisnya dan kembali menyuruh Hongbin untuk segera memasuki mobil.

"Hongbin cepat masuk agar kita bisa segera pulang ke Rumah"

Hongbin tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hakyeon, seolah suara Hakyeon tidak pernah sampai ketelinganya. Ia masih mematung, kedua bola matanya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari Taekwoon yang diam-diam juga sedang menatapnya.

Taekwoon menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, sehingga Hongbin sulit mengetahui isi pikiran Taekwoon. Namun melihat Taekwoon yang terus menatapnya membuat Hongbin sedikit gusar.

Apakah Taekwoon membencinya?

Namun hal yang Hongbin tidak mengerti adalah kenapa Taekwoon pergi bersama Jaehwan hyung. Bukankah seharusnya Taekwoon satu mobil dengan Hongbin. Dan lagi, kemana Jaehwan hyung akan membawa Taekwoon? Rasanya... seperti mereka sengaja dipisahkan.

Tapi mengapa?

Hongbin tiba-tiba merasa bingung dan tampak linglung. Berbagai pertanyaan tanpa jawaban mulai berputar di kepalanya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apakah semua ini di sengaja?

Apa ini rencana yang di buat untuk mereka berdua?

Hongbin tidak mengerti, ia mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun Hongbin merasa pusing, ia tak tahu apapun. Segala kemungkinan ia pikirkan, namun bisa saja ia keliru. Manum satu hal yang pasti_

.

.

.

_Apa semua ini terjadi karena Hongbin?

.

Kedua sudut bibir Hongbin tertarik kebawah, ia menatap Taekwoon dengan sedih. Kali ini Hongbin pasti tidak salah. Semua ini terjadi pasti karena Hongbin. Atau lebih tepatnya, untuk Hongbin.

Rasa bingung Hongbin sepertinya juga mulai dirasakan oleh Taekwoon, ia menatap Jaehwan yang sedang membuka kunci mobilnya dengan penuh tanya. Namun tak berniat menyuarakannya sedikitpun.

Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Bukankah seharusnya Taekwoon pergi ke sisi Hakyeon dan Hongbin?

Apa yang salah?

Segalanya pertanyaan yang menghantui Hongbin juga mengganggu Taekwoon. Ia tidak memahami pada situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Taekwoon-ah, cepat masuk. Di luar dingin" Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan dengan alis mengkerut, tampak begitu terganggu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

"Hongbin, cepat masuk"

Hongbin tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Hakyeon menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia kembali kedunia nyata, namun segala sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia mengerti terus melayang di kepalanya. Hongbin menatap Hakyeon bingung, ia tampak gusar sama seperti Taekwoon.

"Cepat masuk!"

Suara tegas Hakyeon membuat Hongbin tanpa sadar segera melakukan perintah dari yang lebih tua. Hongbin memasuki mobil dengan perlahan dan dalam diam, ia duduk di kursi penumpang samping kemudi dengan linglung. Perasaannya sungguh tak menentu.

Hakyeon segera menutup pintu mobil, tak mengambil pusing ekspresi bingung Hongbin yang di tunjukkan padanya. ia berlari ke sisi kemudi dan segera memasuki mobil.

Disisi lain Taekwoon menolak untuk ikut dengan Jaehwan, ia melangkah mundur ketika Jaehwan menyuruhnya untuk segara masuk ke dalam mobil. Taekwoon terus mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat Hakyeon dan Hongbin yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya.

Taekwoon merasa... ini salah.

Ini tidak benar.

Kenapa seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Jaehwan menghela nafas, ia mendekati Taekwoon dan memegang kedua bahunya. Taekwoon menoleh, menatap Jaehwan dengan bibir terkatup. Namun kedua bola matanya menyiratkan banyak hal. Seperti biasa, Taekwoon tidak berbicara meski banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui kepalanya. Meskipun begitu Jaehwan mengerti kegusaran Taekwoon. Ia menceritakan segalanya secara perlahan agar Taekwoon dapat mengerti dan mau menurutinya.

"Taekwoonnie, mulai hari ini kau akan pulang bersamaku. Kau akan tinggal di Apartmentku" Jaehwan tersenyum, senyum yang meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jaehwan akan menjaga Taekwoon semampu yang ia bisa.

Namun Taekwoon merasa kosong, ucapan Jaehwan membuatnya merasa seolah ia baru kehilangan sesuatu. Taekwoon tidak mengerti, ia merasa hampa.

Rasanya, seolah baru saja ia telah di buang.

Begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari kehampaan tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. Tubuhnya seketika bereaksi dengan keras. Taekwoon mengigil ketakutan.

Pulang bersama Jaehwan?

Ketempat dimana ayahnya berada.

Ketempat dimana semua masa kelam Taekwoon hidup.

Ketempat yang tidak pernah ingin Taekwoon kunjungi hingga sisa hidupnya.

Tidak!

Taekwoon menghempaskan kedua tangan Jaehwan di bahunya dengan kasar, ia melangkah mundur dengan wajah ketakutan. Jaehwan tertegun.

Apa yang terjadi?

Cara Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan membuatnya cemas. Jaehwan mengigit bibir bawahnya gusar, ia mencoba mendekati Taekwoon secara perlahan. Namun yang lebih muda terus melangkah mundur, mencoba menjauh darinya.

"Taekwoon, ada apa?"

Taekwoon terengah-engah, rasa takut membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak ngeri. Semua bayangan masa lalunya berdatangan, menghantamnya satu persatu. Tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut.

Tidak mau.

"Taekwoon, kau... kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?"

Ia tidak mau pergi bersama Jaehwan.

"Taekwoon"

Pokoknya tidak mau.

Taekwoon terus melangkah mundur ketika Jaehwan mencoba menggapainya. Kedua bola matanya menatap Jaehwan dengan ketakutan. Seolah Jaehwan adalah sumber bahaya yang dapat mengancam hidupnya. Jaehwan semakin cemas, tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Apa Taekwoon takut padanya?

"Taek"

Jangan bawa aku pergi padanya.

"Jangan takut, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Bohong.

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Jaehwan tidak dapat memahami Taekwoon seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Taekwoon merasa ketakutan. Jurang besar seolah hadir diantara keduanya. Jaehwan tidak bisa menggapai Taekwoon bagaimanapun ia mencoba.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Taekwoon "

Bohong!

Jaehwan kelabakan ketika Taekwoon terus mencoba menjauh darinya. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang salah? Ia terus bertanya-tanya. Namun tetap tak mengerti. Jaehwan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Taek, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini" Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon dengan wajah memelas, berharap Taekwoon akan luluh. Jaehwan bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Taekwoon tidak terus menjauh darinya?

Jaehwan mengulurkan tangannya pada Taekwoon dan tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya terlihat samar dan penuh keraguan.

"Ayo... pulang bersamaku" Jaehwan kembali memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Di luar dugaan, bukannya menerima uluran tangan Jaehwan, Taekwoon malah berbalik dan berlari pergi. Jaehwan tertegun, kedua bola matanya terbelalak kaget. Waktu seakan berhenti, membelenggu Jaehwan dalam keterkejutan.

Jaehwan merasa lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika melihat Taekwoon yang berlari begitu kencang, hingga ia takut jika tidak segera bergerak maka Taekwoon akan menghilang.

"TAEKWOON"

Jaehwan berteriak dengan begitu kencang, memanggil Taekwoon yang terus berlari tanpa henti. Berharap setidaknya Taekwoon mau berhenti barang sedetik. Namun itu tidak terjadi.

Tanpa buang waktu, Jaehwan segera berlari mengejar Taekwoon, tanpa memperdulikan tasnya yang terjatuh di samping mobil. Itu bukan hal penting untuk sekarang. Bagaimanapun, Taekwoon adalah prioritas utama.

Hongbin duduk diam disamping Hakyeon, menunggu yang lebih tua menyelesaikan teleponnya bersama seseorang di sebrang sana. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan jari-jari tangannya tanpa minat. Pikirannya bercabang, melayang ke tempat yang berbeda. Hakyeon tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, tidak menjelaskan apapun. Sehingga Hongbin masih terjebak dalam kebingungan. Namun untuk saat ini Hongbin belum berani untuk bertanya.

Waktunya kurang tepat.

Hongbin mendongak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Ia menatap Hakyeon yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Siap untuk pulang?" Hongbin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tidak berminat untuk bicara. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah Hongbin, Hakyeon mengerti, mungkin Hongbin sedang kebingungan. Namun untuk saat ini Hakyeon belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa kata Hakyeon segera menyalakan mobilnya, dengan hati-hati menjalankannya untuk keluar dari tempat parkir. Sekilas ia melirik Hongbin yang sedang melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hongbin" Yang lebih muda menoleh ketika dipanggil Hakyeon. Ia menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu"

Mulut Hongbin terbuka, membentuk hurup 'O' kecil. Tanpa buang waktu ia segera memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Namun belum sempat sabuk pengamannya terpasang sempurna, tiba-tiba sebuah siluet melintas di depan mobil Hakyeon. Keduanya terlonjak kaget, sehingga dengan cepat Hakyeon menginjak rem dan menyebabkan tubuh keduanya terhempas ke depan dengan kepala membentur Dashboard.

Hakyeon terlalu terkejut hingga merasa sulit bernafas, ia terengah-engah. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena shock.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan bibir yang bergetar, ia terkejut hingga jantungnya seolah akan melompat keluar.

"TAEKWOON"

Suara teriakan Jaehwan menyadarkan Hakyeon dari keterkejutan, ia melihat Jaehwan yang melintasi mobilnya untuk mengejar seseorang.

Taekwoon?

Taekwoon?

Taekwoon?

Seolah mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi, dengan tergesa-gesa Hakyeon segera keluar dari mobil. Ia menatap punggung Jaehwan yang lama-kelamaan mulai menjauh hingga nyaris tak terlihat. Mencoba mengejar Taekwoon yang sepertinya sudah berlari begitu jauh sehingga Hakyeon yakin Jaehwan akan kehilangan jejaknya.

Hakyeon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia merasa cemas. Kenapa Taekwoon berlari pergi? Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi? Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Jaehwan dapat mengejar Taekwoon. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yah... semoga saja.

Hongbin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, sabuk pengamannya terlepas karena belum terpasang sempurna. Tubuhnya menggigil karena ketakutan, ia shock. Waktu seakan bergerak begitu lambat, Hongbin melihat dengan jelas ketika tiba-tiba Taekwoon melintas di depan mobil mereka. Melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa khawatir bahwa ia akan terluka.

Tangan Hongbin bergetar kencang, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berharap tubuhnya yang mengigil sedikit mereda. Namun detak jantungnya yang berpacu membuat keadaannya semakin buruk. Ia merasa sulit bernafas. Dadanya begitu sesak, seakan dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang berat. Dadanya bergerak naik turun tidak beraturan. Hongbin mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan terlalu kasar, tak beraturan, hingga membuat dirinya kewalahan. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau balau.

Hakyeon masih berdiri dengan cemas, menatap jalanan yang telah di lalui Jaehwan dan Taekwoon. Keduanya sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata Hakyeon. Hakyeon ingin membantu, namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hongbin sendirian.

Hongbin!

Hakyeon tersentak kaget. Teringat pada Hongbin, Hakyeon segera berlari kembali memasuki mobil untuk mengecek keadaannya. Tubuh Hongbin bergetar, ia menunduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Nampak seperti anak yang terlantar dalam gang gelap. Hati Hakyeon mencelos melihatnya. Ia segera menarik Hongbin kedalam pelukannya. Mempenjarakan Hongbin dalam benteng perlindunganny yang penuh kehangatan.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja"

Hakyeon terus memeluk Hongbin hingga tubuhnya berhenti menggigil. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar dapat mengurangi ketakutan Hongbin. Hongbin seperti anak kangguru dalam pelukan ibunya. Begitu aman, dan jauh dari bahaya. Begitulah Hakyeon melindungi Hongbin.

"Hongbin, dengarkan aku" Hakyeon menangkup wajah Hongbin dengan kedua tangannya, perlahan dan penuh kelembutan membuatnya menatap Hakyeon.

"Jangan khawa... oh" Hakyeon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia terpaku melihat dahi Hongbin yang terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Jari-jari tangan Hakyeon menyentuh luka Hongbin secara perlahan, membuat yang lebih muda meringis kesakitan. ia segera mengambil saputangan dari sakunya dan menyeka darah di dahi Hongbin. Yang lebih muda merengek pelan, ia meringis dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya memerah karena menahan tangis. Hongbin menatap Hakyeon seperti anak kucing lucu yang lupa di beri makan. Hakyeon tersenyum kecil, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberi ciuman kecil di hidung Hongbin setelah membersihkan darah di dahinya. Ia kembali memeluk Hongbin dengan begitu lembut seperti sutra, dan penuh kehangatan seperti Rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir" Bisik Hakyeon pelan. Mengusap punggung Hongbin untuk menenangkannya.

Benar. untuk saat ini, Hongbin adalah prioritas utama Hakyeon. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain, ketika Hongbin terlihat begitu rapuh di depannya.

Meski begitu, Hakyeon berharap Jaehwan dapat segera menemukan Taekwoon dan membawanya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan gagal membawa kembali Taekwoon, ia kehilangan jejaknya. Taekwoon berlari dengan begitu kencang, sehingga bagaimanapun Jaehwan mengejar, Taekwoon tetap tidak terjangkau.

Jaehwan berakhir dengan kelelahan, nafasnya terputus-putus, dan ia frustasi karena kehilangan jejak Taekwoon.

Sungguh, mimpi buruk.

Dengan putus asa Jaehwan kembali ke Rumah Sakit, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, ia berjalan dengan lunglai seolah tak punya tenaga. Hakyeon masih menunggunya dengan cemas, menantikan Jaehwan membawa Taekwoon kembali. Namun sayang harapannya tidak terwujud.

Jaehwan kehilangan Taekwoon.

Jaehwan menangis dipelukan Hakyeon. Merasa begitu buruk karena tidak bisa membawa Taekwoon kembali. Ia menyesal , namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

Hakyeon mengelus punggung Jaehwan dengan tabah, membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar temannya bisa lebih tenang, dan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Namun Jaehwan terus merengek seperti anak kecil, ia tidak bisa berhenti bicara bahwa ia sangat menyesal telah kehilangan Taekwoon. Meskipun begitu, Hakyeon tidak merasa lelah untuk menenangkan Jaehwan. Dibanding Jaehwan, Hakyeon lebih merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu Jaehwan mengejar Taekwoon. Jadi seharusnya Hakyeon yang merasa menyesal karena sudah menjadi orang yang tidak berguna disini, bukan Jaehwan.

Hongbin menatap keduanya dari dalam mobil dengan perasaan sedih. Hongbin pikir, ini bukan salah Jaehwan hyung, bukan juga salah Hakyeon hyung. Tapi ini semua salahnya. Seandainya dari awal Hongbin dapat menerima kehadiran Taekwoon dengan baik, kejadiannya pasti tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Sungguh, Hongbin sangat menyesal.

Ini semua salahnya.

Salahnya.

Setelah Jaehwan lebih tenang, Hakyeon segera membawanya pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan tentang hilangnya Taekwoon. Setelah memberi keterangan, dan menggambarkan ciri-ciri Taekwoon akhirnya mereka semua pulang dengan perasaan hampa.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas menghilangnya Taekwoon. Semuanya merasa menyesal atas keadaan yang telah terjadi. Berharap waktu bisa berputar ulang, dan mereka bisa memperbaiki segalanya.

Namun harapan, tetap menjadi harapan.

Waktu tidak terulang, Taekwoon tidak kembali, dan penyesalan tetap membelenggu semuanya. Bahkan ketika waktu terus bergulir, penyesalan itu tetap tidak berkurang atau menghilang. Hampir satu minggu berlalu, dan Taekwoon belum ditemukan. Membuat penyesalan yang tersimpan kian membesar.

Hari itu pukul lima sore ketika Hongbin baru pulang sekolah, ia kelelahan, dan lapar. Ia baru selesai menyimpan sepatunya di rak, dan menggantinya dengan sandal Rumah ketika mendengar pertengkaran Hakyeon dan Jaehwan.

Ia mengerutkan halisnya bingung, baru pertama kali mendengar Hakyeon dan Jaehwan bertengkar. Dalam hati Hongbin bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang dapat membuat Hakyeon dan Jaehwan bertengkar?

Selama Hongbin tinggal bersama Hakyeon, belum pernah sekalipun Hongbin melihat mereka bertengkar. Rasanya begitu aneh. Ia jadi penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan Hakyeon dan Jaehwan bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ini semua salahmu"

Hongbin mendengar suara teriakan Jaehwan yang terdengar putus asa, dari nada suaranya yang bergetar Hongbin yakin Jaehwan sedang menangis. Setelah menggantungkan jaketnya di standing hanger, perlahan Hongbin berjalan lebih dalam, mencoba melangkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Langkahnya yang seringan kapas menelusuri lorong kecil sebelum akhirnya sampai di ruang tengah, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding. Menguping pembicaraan Hakyeon dan Jaehwan dengan sesama.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku"

Itu suara Hakyeon, meski Jaehwan berteriak namun suara Hakyeon tetap lembut seperti seorang Ibu. Hakyeon selalu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan tenang, dan penuh kasih sayang. Sehingga semua orang merasa nyaman saat bersamanya.

Jaehwan mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia jatuh terduduk lemas di kursi. Menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil, dan membawa kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Hakyeon berjalan menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya secara perlahan. Mengusap punggung Jaehwan pelan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau semua ini salahku" Hakyeon berguman pelan, menatap penuh penyesalan pada Jaehwan yang masih menangis di sisinya.

Hongbin menatap keduanya dengan sedih, kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Meski tidak tahu permasalahannya, namun melihat Jaehwan yang begitu kacau membuat Hongbin terluka. Apalagi hingga memancing pertengkaran dengan Hakyeon, masalah yang Jaehwan hadapi pastilah sangat berat.

Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hakyeon dengan ekspresi menghakimi.

"Ini semua karena kau terlalu memanjakan Hongbin"

Deg

Jantung Hongbin seolah berhenti berdetak, kedua matanya membulat terkejut. Mendengar namanya dibawa dalam pertengkaran mereka membuatnya merasa sakit. Seoal Hongbin lah yang memang menjadi pemicu dari pertengkaran keduanya.

Hakyeon meringis pelan, ia memjamkan matanya. Menahan lonjakan emosi yang ingin keluar. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia kembali menatap Jaehwan dengan tidak setuju.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Hongbin, dia tidak salah apa-apa" Hakyeon berbicara dengan sedikit mendesis, jelas ia ingin berteriak namun menahannya. Jaehwan berdiri, menatapnya kesal. Ini pertama kalinya Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon seperti itu.

"Seandainya, kau tidak menyuruhku untuk membawa Taekwoon pergi. Kejadiannya pasti tidak akan begini"

Hakyeon kembali meringis, sakit hati terlukis di wajahnya. Ia bangkit dan menatap Jaehwan.

"Aku tau, makannya aku meminta maaf"

Suara Hakyeon naik satu oktap, ia mulai hilang kesabarannya menghadapi Jaehwan. Hakyeon sudah mengakui kesalahannya, namun Jaehwan tetap menyalahkannya tanpa henti. Bagaimanapun Hakyeon punya batas kesabaran, ia benci di hakimi. Apalagi Jaehwan memancing amarahnya dengan membawa-bawa nama Hongbin. Sungguh, Hakyeon tidak tahan lagi jika terus begini.

"Minta maaf tidak akan membuat Taekwoon kembali, ini sudah hampir satu minggu dan Taekwoon belum di temukan. Aku khawatir padanya"

Jaehwan meluapkan semua amarahnya pada Hakyeon. Ia hanya merasa khawatir, hingga lupa berpikir jernih. Hakyeon menghela nafas pelan, mencoba memahami Jaehwan sekali lagi. Jaehwan pasti mengalami hari yang sulit, Hakyeon tahu dalam hati Jaehwan pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya butuh meluapkan semua emosinya agar tidak semakin tertekan. Namun sayangnya, Jaehwan menggunakan cara yang salah.

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Taekwoon, Jaehwan" Suara Hakyeon kembali menurun, seolah mendapatkan kembali kesabarannya. Ia menatap Jaehwan putus asa dan lelah.

"Dia mungkin sedang kelaparan sekarang" Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jaehwan, mengalir seperti anak sungai. Tatapannya menyiratkan banyak luka.

Hakyeon terdiam, kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia harus apa? Ia juga meng-khawatirkan Taekwoon. Lalu Bagaimana?

Mereka sudah lapor polisi, hanya saja belum ada hasilnya. Mereka juga bahkan pernah mencoba membantu mencari Taekwoon selama tiga hari. Namun tetap saja, Taekwoon tidak ditemukan.

Taekwoon seolah menghilang di telan bumi.

Hongbin menangis dalam diam, wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Membayangkan Taekwoon yang mungkin sedang kelaparan di luar sana membuatnya sedih.

Bagaimana keadaan Taekwoon saat ini?

Sudah hampir satu minggu, apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya? Hongbin khawatir, namun tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya.

Dimana Taekwoon?

Apa ia sudah makan?

Dimana ia tidur?

Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Hongbin memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Ia juga memikirkan Taekwoon seperti yang lainnya. Ia juga meng-khawatirkan Taekwoon, ia juga menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu menemukan Taekwoon. Hongbin mengerti kesedihannya tidak akan membawa Taekwoon kembali, Tapi... tapi... itu karena Hongbin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hongbin hanya bisa berdo'a setiap harinya, berharap Taekwoon dapat segera di temukan. Hongbin ingin melihatnya, memastikan bahwa Taekwoon baik-baik saja. Jika Taekwoon kembali Hongbin janji akan bersikap lebih baik. Namun seperti apapun ia berdo'a, dan berharap. Taekwoon tetap tidak kembali.

Lalu Hongbin harus Bagaimana?

Ia harus apa?

Bisakah seseorang memberitahu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ini salahmu, Hakyeon. Salahmu"

Jaehwan kembali menyalahkan Hakyeon, namun yang bersangkutan tidak menjawabnya. Hakyeon hanya mengusap wajahnya frustasi, lalu duduk lemas di kursi dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu mengutamakan Hongbin, hingga lupa pada yang lainnya"

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain sementara kau juga tidak melakukan apapun untuk membawanya kembali" Hakyeon berdiri dan mendesis marah pada Jaehwan. Ia tidak suka jika nama Hongbin kembali dibawa-bawa.

"Apa yang ku ucapkan benarkan? Karena siapa kau menyuruhku membawa Taekwoon pergi?" Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon dengan tajam, seolah menantang yang lebih tua. Hakyeon mendesis kesal.

"Karena Hongbin, Hakyeon. Karena Hongbin"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMBAWA-BAWA NAMA HONGBIN" Hakyeon berteriak marah, kesabarannya teIah habis. Jaehwan tiba bisa terus menyakahkan orang lain seenaknya. Apalagi orang yang tidak tahu apapun.

Jaehwan tersenyum miring, ia menatap Hakyeon dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir tanpa henti, seolah tidak akan pernah mengering.

"Kau terlalu menyayangi Hongbin, Hakyeon"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Suara Hakyeon terdengar lelah.

"Kau menyayangi Hongbin hingga kadang lupa untuk mengasihi yang lain. Kau menjadikan Hongbin prioritas utama, semua yang kau lakukan adalah bagaimana cara untuk melindungi Hongbin dan membuatnya bahagia. Tapi apa?" Jaehwan terengah-engah, ia menatap Hakyeon marah dan penuh luka. Jaehwan merasa tertekan.

"Kau egois Hakyeon" Jaehwan berbisik pelan, seolah suaranya hilang tertelan rasa sakit.

"Aku adalah orang tua Hongbin, Jaehwan" Hakyeon menangis, mendengar ucapan Jaehwan sangatlah melukai hatinya.

"Apa yang salah jika aku begitu mencintai anakku sendiri" Air mata Hakyeon mengalir seperti air sungai, begitu deras tak terhenti. Ia menatap Jaehwan sendu. Meminta pengertiannya

"Aku membesarkannya, memberinya makan, memberinya pakaian, menyekolahkannya, memenuhi semua kebutuhannya, dan memberinya semua cinta yang kumiliki. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berlebihan" Hakyeon terisak pelan. Ketika semua kasih sayangnya di salahkan, rasanya menyakitkan. Hakyeon selalu mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, tapi hasilnya... ia hanyalah di anggap telah menjadi orang yang egois. Itu sangatlah melukai hatinya.

"Aku mencoba melindunginya sebisaku, membuatnya bahagia semampu yang ku bisa. Menjadikannya prioritas utama bukanlah ke egoisan. Tapi itu tanggung jawabku" Hakyeon kacau, wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan matanya sembab karena terus menangis. Jaehwan memalingkan kepalanya, menolak menatap Hakyeon yang terlihat begitu terluka. Ia merasa menyesal, bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap begitu kejam pada Hakyeon. Kenapa ia menghakimi Hakyeon dengan begitu tidak adilnya.

"Jika dia melakukan kesalahan, aku bisa memarahinya. Aku bisa menghukumnya jika dia memang pantas. Dia bisa membenciku jika dia merasa aku telah menjadi orang yang tidak adil padanya, dia boleh marah padaku jika merasa aku telah bersikap jahat padanya. Tapi... tapi... aku... Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai nya. Ka-karena... aku" Hakyeon terisak semakin keras, ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semuanya tertahan di tenggorokkan, bersama serpihan hafasnya yang tersendat.

Jaehwan ikut menangis, ia berjalan dan segera memeluk Hakyeon dengan begitu erat. Seolah jika semakin erat ia memeluk Hakyeon, semakin rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

"Maafkan aku, Hakyeon. Maafkan aku" Jaehwan meminta maaf disela tangisannya. Hakyeon adalah teman terbaiknya, ia menyesal sudah melukai Hakyeon dan membuatnya menangis. Hakyeon menangis dan terisak di bahu Jaehwan.

"Karena aku orang tuanya. Jaehwan. Karena aku orang tuanya. Aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua kebahagiaan yang akan ia miliki kelak. Aku, bukan orang lain"

Hakyeon adalah Ayah bagi Hongbin, seorang ibu juga seorang kakak. Ketika Hakyeon memutuskan untuk membawa Hongbin hidup bersamanya, maka sudah menjadi kewajiban Hakyeon untuk menjaga Hongbin. Memastikan Hongbin hidup dengan baik. Memastikan bahwa Hongbin bahagia, saat ini ataupun nanti dimasa depan. Hakyeon hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Hongbin selagi ia mampu.

Bagian mananya yang terlihat begitu salah?

Katakan pada Hakyeon!

Hakyeon tidak masalah jika ia disalahkan. Jika ia memang salah, ia akan mencoba memperbaiki segalanya. Tapi Jangan salahkan Hongbin, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan seret Hongbin pada masalah yang akan melukainya.

Hakyeon tidak ingin mihat Hongbin menangis.

Hakyeon tidak ingin Hongbin menderita.

Biarkan Hakyeon yang akan menanggung segalanya sendirian, ia akan mampu. Hakyeon akan mampu jika itu bisa melindungi kebahagiaan Hongbin.

Isakan keduanya beradu menjadi satu, menciptakan melodi yang menyayat hati. Keduanya berbagi rasa sakit, mencoba saling memahami luka masing-masing. Sebuah pelukan mengungkapkan permintaan maaf yang tak mampu terucap. Hakyeon tak akan membenci Jaehwan, begitupun sebaliknya.

Jaehwan ingat dulu Hakyeon pernah mengatakan bahwa trauma Hongbin akan membuatnya bersikap seperti anak kecil meski ia sudah dewasa, karena itulah Hakyeon begitu protective pada Hongbin. Menjaganya seperti Hongbin adalah kaca yang akan pecah jika Hakyeon tidak memegangnya dengan baik. Bagaimana mungkin Jaehwan bisa lupa? Dan menyalahkan kasih sayang Hakyeon pada Hongbin hanya karena ia ingin meluapkan segala emosinya.

Disini, mungkin Jaehwan lah yang telah bertindak keliru dan egois.

Jaehwan menyesal.

Sangat.

Namun disisi lain Jaehwan pun tidak bisa disalahkan. Dari awal ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun, ia hanya... hanya putus asa. Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya, tidak seharipun ia melupakan Taekwoon. Jaehwan begitu khawatir dan takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taekwoon diluar sana. Jaehwan yang telah membawa Taekwoon masuk ke dalam hidup mereka semua, ia yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada Taekwoon. Namun ia malah melimpahkan semua bebannya pada Hakyeon, dan ketika Hakyeon gagal menjaga Taekwoon, Jaehwan malah menyalahkan Hakyeon begitu saja.

Jaehwan tidak bermaksud jahat seperti itu, hanya saja... mengetahui bahwa dirinya gagal membawa Taekwoon kembali benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Ia merasa seperti di timpa batu besar yang membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar berdiri. Ia merasakan nya seorang diri, menahan semuanya sendirian hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Jadi dengan pikiran yang kacau ia malah mendatangi Hakyeon, dan menyalahkannya hanya agar dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Terdengar begitu jahat bukan?

Tapi sungguh, Jaehwan menyesal. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Hakyeon.

Ia tidak bermaksud.

Sungguh.

Hongbin menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, ia sekuat tenaga menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sama kacaunya seperti Jaehwan dan Hakyeon. Hatinya juga ikut sakit, merasakan kesedihan Hakyeon dan Jaehwan.

Hongbin memejamkan kedua matanya, ia menunduk dalam, dan mengigit bibirnya keras.

Selama hidup bersama Hakyeon, Hongbin baru sadar bahwa ia telah membuat yang lebih tua memikul beban berat karenanya. Selama ini Hakyeon sudah berjuang begitu keras untuk Hongbin, dan Hongbin sendiri? Ia bahkan tidak melakukan hal berarti apapun untuk Hakyeon. Selama ini ia hanya menyusahkan Hakyeon. Sungguh berat mengakui semuanya.

Jika Hongbin di suruh untuk membayar semua jasa Hakyeon padanya, Hongbin tidak akan pernah sanggup. Hongbin tidak akan pernah bisa membayar semua cinta yang pernah Hakyeon berikan padanya. Itu terlalu banyak. Hinnga akhir duniapun, Hongbin tidak yakin dapat mengembalikan semua cinta Hakyeon padanya.

Hakyeon selalu melakukan segalanya untuk Hongbin, memastikan Hongbin selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Hakyeon tidak pernah lelah mengisi Hongbin dengan cintanya. Ia begitu penyabar. Jika Hongbin berbuat salah, Hakyeon tidak pernah marah. Ia akan mengajari Hongbin hal yang benar dan membantu Hongbin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya.

Hakyeon adalah segalanya bagi Hongbin.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan mengetahui orang yang ia sayangi menderita karenanya. Hakyeon sudah berjuang terlalu banyak untuk Hongbin, dan ia sendiri hanya bisa terus menyusahkan Hakyeon dengan tingkahnya.

Hongbin sangat membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks... hiks"

Hongbin tidak bisa menahan isakannya lagi, semua emosinya meluap menjadi air mata. Hatinya menjerit, berteriak tentang rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia ingin meledak, mencair di lantai dan lenyap.

Hongbin terisak keras, hidungnya memerah dan wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Matanya bengkak karena terus menangis, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sia-sia. Bagaimanapun menahannya, isakan tidak berhenti lolos dari belahan bibir Hongbin. Sekarang tak masalah lagi jika Hakyeon dan Jaehwan tahu keberadaannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Ia ingin meledak dan menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan terkejut ketika mendengar suara isakan lain, keduanya melepaskan pelukan dan saling menatap bingung. Hakyeon menghapus air matanya, perlahan ia berjalan mengikuti arah suara isakan itu berasal. Jaehwan mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menyeka air matanya.

Bola mata Hakyeon melebar ketika melihat Hongbin yang sedang menangis, dan terisak keras. Sungguh, Hongbin sangat kacau. Namun yang membuat Hakyeon takut adalah Hongbin mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Jaehwan.

Hakyeon harap tidak.

Namun melihat Hongbin yang menangis seperti ini, sepertinya harapan Hakyeon harus sirna. Hongbin pasti sudah mendengar semuanya. Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan gusar, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jaehwan mengelengkan kepalanya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

Jaehwan juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hakyeon berjalan pelan menghampiri Hongbin, dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Hongbin segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hakyeon dan memeluknya erat. Isakan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Hongbin menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja" Hakyeon mengelus punggung Hongbin secara perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Menyalurkan semua kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk yang lebih muda.

Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Hakyeon dengan mata besarnya yang bengkak. Ia masih terisak-isak, lelehan lendir cair keluar dari hidungnya. Hongbin mencoba menghapusnya bersama air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir.

"Ma-maaf" Hongbin mencoba berbicara di sela isakannya, suaranya parau dan bergetar karena terlalu banyak menangis. Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum lembut. Membantu menghapus ingus Hongbin dengan ujung bajunya.

"Jangan meminta maaf" Suara Hakyeon lembut seperti sutra, penuh kasih sayang seperti seorang Ibu. Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menunduk tidak berani menatap Hakyeon.

"Semua ini salahku"

Hakyeon menangkup wajah Hongbin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat yang lebih muda menatapnya. Hakyeon tersenyum lembut. Terlihat manis seperti waffle dengan lelehan madu kesukaan Hongbin.

"Tidak ada yang bersalah disini, tidak kamu atau siapapun"

Hakyeon selalu menjadi yang paling bijak. Ia tidak pernah menghakimi. Hakyeon adalah orang yang selalu mengerti semua orang. Ia menghadapi segalanya dengan sabar dan tenang. Ia baik, terlalu baik.

Dan Hongbin merasa buruk karenanya.

Hongbin kembali melemparkan diri dalam pelukan Hakyeon, ia menangis dan terisak dalam kungkungan yang lebih tua. Hakyeon harus berhenti bersikap terlalu baik. Ia harus belajar untuk menghukum Hongbin atau memukulnya. Hongbin merasa sudah menjadi beban karena sikap baik Hakyeon. Hongbin ingin menebus semuanya. Ia sangat menyesal selalu membawa Hakyeon dalam situasi yang sulit, dan Hakyeon tidak pernah mengeluh padanya.

Rasanya menyebalkan. Hongbin sudah menjadi orang yang tidak berguna, dan hanya bisa membuat masalah bagi Hakyeon. Tapi Hakyeon tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya dengan tulus.

Hongbin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melepaskan pelukan Hakyeon. Hakyeon terkejut, ia menatap bingung Hongbin. Hongbin menyeka air matanya kasar, dan menatap Hakyeon penuh tekad.

"Aku... aku akan bertanggung jawab" Hakyeon dan Jaehwan tersentak mendengar teriakan Hongbin. Hongbin menghapus ingusnya yang mencoba kembali keluar sambil terisak kecil.

"Aku akan membawa Taekwoon hyung kembali"

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan tertegun, terkejut dengan ucapan Hongbin. Mulut keduanya terbuka lebar, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hongbin menatap keduanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Hakyeon mulai merasa cemas. Ia mencoba menarik Hongbin kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Hongbin, dengarkan aku"

"Tidak"

Hakyeon terkejut ketika Hongbin menghempaskan kedua tangannya, ia menolak pelukan Hakyeon. Ini pertama kalinya Hongbin begitu keras kepala. Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak pelan. Ia tidak bermaksud menjadi anak nakal. Apalagi menyakiti Hakyeon hyung. Hanya saja, Jaehwan hyung benar.

Taekwoon pergi karena salah Hongbin. Jadi Hongbin juga yang harus membawanya kembali.

Hongbin tidak tahu bagaimana cara menemukan Taekwoon, tapi ia akan berusaha. Hongbin tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Taekwoon belum di temukan. Hongbin harus berhenti menyusahkan orang lain, ia tidak ingin terus menjadi beban untuk semua orang.

"Hakyeon hyung" Hongbin mendongakan kepalanya, ia menatap Hakyeon penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku"

Dan setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Hongbin berlari pergi. Keluar dari Apartment sambil menyeka air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Hakyeon tercengang, otaknya tiba-tiba bergerak dengan lambat. Ia mematung, membeku seperti es.

"Hongbin"

Hakyeon tersadar ketika suara teriakan Jaehwan sampai ke telinganya, dengan cepat ia segera berlari keluar Apartment. Menyusul Jaehwan yang tengah mengejar Hongbin.

"Hongbin, kembali" Hakyeon berteriak dengan putus asa. Dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Air mata siap mengalir kembali kapan saja.

Tidak!

Hakyeon tidak bisa membiarkan Hongbin pergi, ia takut Hongbin akan terluka. Membayangkan Hongbin berkeliaran seorang diri untuk mencari Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon merasa cemas. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Hakyeon lemas.

Bagaimana jika Hongbin tersesat? Yang Hongbin tahu hanyalah arah Sekolah, dan jalan menuju Rumah Sanghyuk atau Gongchan. Bagaimana jika Hongbin ketakutan? Dan... dan Hakyeon tidak ada disana untuk membantu ataupun menjaganya.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Tidak!

Hakyeon tidak bisa membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada Hongbin.

Tidak bisa.

"HONGBIN, KEMBALI!"

Hakyeon berteriak dengan lebih kencang, berteriak seolah ia bisa menghancurkan dunia di bawah kakinya. Ia menangis. Berlari dengan mata yang buram. Ia bisa jatuh, menabrak apapun, dan terluka.

Tidak masalah.

Selama itu bisa membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Hongbin, mendekapnya erat, dan membawanya pulang.

Tidak masalah.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa Hakyeon tanggung, namum kehilangan Hongbin bukan salah satunya.

"Hongbin, kumohon kembali"

Hakyeon berlari begitu kencang, ia sudah meninggalkan Jaehwan di belakang. Jalanan di depan mulai terlihat seperti lorong tak berujung. Hakyeon terus berlari, ia merasa terjebak dalam ruang yang gelap.

Hakyeon tidak bisa melihat Hongbin.

Pikirannya menjerit, terdengar keras dikepalanya, menyuruh ia terus berlari meski tidak tahu arah. Tidak masalah jika ia terluka dan harus menyeret kakinya.

Namun Hongbin tidak ada.

Hakyeon putus asa. Ia berhenti berlari, terengah-engah dan tersendat. Kedua kakinya lemas, tidak bisa menopangnya untuk terus berdiri tegak. Ia limbung, jatuh di tanah dengan menyedihkan.

Hongbin tidak ada.

Dengan kedua bola mata yang buram ia memutar kepalanya, menatap setiap sudut jalan yang ia lalui. Berharap menemukan Hongbin. Rasa sakit menghantamnya ketika yang ia lihat hanyalah jalanan lenggang tanpa sosok Hongbin.

Matahari mulai terbenam, menampilkan gradasi warna cantik di langit. Hakyeon menangis, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia gagal.

Hakyeon kehilangan Hongbin.

Jaehwan sampai di samping Hakyeon, nafasnya memburu. Hakyeon berlari begitu cepat, Jaehwan merasa jantungnya akan copot ketika mencoba mengejarnya. Ia melihat Hakyeon duduk menangis di tanah. Jaehwan menatapnya sendu.

"Hakyeon"

"Aku kehilangannya, aku kehilangannya"

Bola mata Jaehwan berkaca-kaca, ia menarik Hakyeon ke dalam pelukannya. Menjaga kepala Hakyeon di dadanya yang hangat. Rasa sakit Hakyeon seolah mengalir padanya. Jaehwan menutup mata dan ikut menangis dalam diam.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan, merusak tatanan rambut Hakyeon dan Jaehwan. Gradasi warna langit berubah di gantikan kegelapan. Keduanya terjebak dalam keputus asaan. Hakyeon terus terisak bersama bayang-bayang gelap yang menyelubungi keduanya. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai bersinar dalam gelapnya malam. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk menerangi hati Hakyeon yang terluka. Rasanya masih terjebak dalam kegelapan, dimana dunia yang kelam mengurungnya dalam sangkar. Isakannya terhempas angin, terbang ke angkasa tanpa cahaya.

Hongbin berhenti berlari, ia tidak tahu berada dimana. Ia terengah-engah dan masih menangis. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka air mata, namun sia-sia ketika air matanya terus mengalir lagi dan lagi.

Matahari telah terbenam di gantikan malam. Hongbin menatap kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Ia berada dalam sebuah Gang dengan lampu redup yang meneranginya.

Hongbin menatap ke depan, tempat kegelapan terasa tidak punya ujung baginya. Rasanya begitu dingin, ia pergi meninggalkan kehangatan Hakyeon untuk mencari seseorang yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya.

Hongbin bodoh!

Ia tahu.

Terkadang menjadi bodoh itu perlu, karena biasanya orang bodoh itu pemberani. Tidak takut menerobos apapun untuk orang yang dikasihi, meski ia sendiri mungkin akan terluka. Jangan menyerah pada rasa rakut, atau kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri.

Air mata Hongbin berhenti mengalir, namun sisa-sisanya masih belum mengering. Mengotori pipi pucatnya yang mulai memerah karena dingin. Ia berjalan pelan, menyusuri Gang untuk mencapai ujungnya.

Drrttt Drrttt

Langkah Hongbin terhenti ketika merasakan getaran ponsel di sakunya, ia mengambil ponsel dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Hakyeon hyung.

Tanpa peringatan, air matanya kembali mengalir. Sedih sekali rasanya jauh dari Hakyeon. Belum satu jam pun Hongbin sudah rindu berada di pelukan hangatnya. Jika boleh memilih, Hongbin ingan berada di Rumah. Meringkuk seperti kepompong dalam pangkuan Hakyeon, sementara yang lebih tua mengusap kepalanya sambil menonton acara comedy.

Terisak pelan, Hongbin mereject panggilan Hakyeon dan mematikan ponselnya. Berbicara dengan Hakyeon hanya akan membuat luka dihatinya bertambah buruk. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar suara sedih Hakyeon yang pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Hongbin tidak akan kuat, ia akan hancur.

"Hakyeon hyung, maafkan aku" Hongbin berbisik pelan disela isakannya.

Hongbin tidak bisa kembali sebelum menemukan Taekwoon. Semua kekacauan yang terjadi adalah salahnya. Hongbin ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan bertengkar karenanya, dua orang yang saling mengasihi dan selalu saling mengerti bertengkar karena Hongbin. Rasanya sakit sekali. Hongbin menghancurkan segalanya tanpa ia sadari. Hakyeon hyung, Jaehwan hyung, dan Taekwoon hyung. Mereka memikul beban yang berat karena Hongbin.

Hongbin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia orang jahat dan tidak berguna. Membawa orang-orang dalam penderitaannya, sementara ia terus tertawa tanpa dosa. Rasanya buruk sekali. Memikirkannya membuat Hongbin merasa menelan racun. Ia akan mati secara perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

Hongbin berjongkok, menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lutut. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Isakan yang terus keluar menjadi melody menyayat hati. Hongbin tampak menyedihkan dalam gang gelap dimana sampah dan kardus bekas berserakan disisinya.

.

.

.

Di langit yang jauh, ada dua bintang yang tak bercahaya.

Bintang itu mirip seperti kita.

Berdiri berdampingan dengan cahaya yang memudar

Setiap melihat langit, aku merasa sedih

Angin dingin membuatnya terbang

Jika kita berdua bertemu lagi, bisakan kita berbicara lebih baik

Kita mungkin akan tersandung, tapi kita bisa berdiri kembali dan menjadi kuat

Jika saat itu datang, kamu mau kan memegang tanganku erat?

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon kembali melalui malam yang dingin seorang diri, berjalan melintasi kota seperti raga tanpa nyawa. Taekwoon ragu ia masih hidup sementara hatinya telah mati. Bernafaspun rasanya menyakitkan.

Taekwoon lupa sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak ia pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menghitung. Berjalan seperti gelandangan dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Beruntung ia mengenakan pakaian yang cukup hangat sehingga menjaganya dari hawa dingin. Tapi Taekwoon lapar, terakhir kali ia makan ketika seorang wanita baik hati memberinya dua bungkus roti karena merasa kasihan. Itu dua hari yang lalu, sedari tadi perutnya terus berbunyi minta diisi, tapi sekarang Taekwoon tidak punya apapun lagi untuk di makan.

Taekwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena dua hari belum di isi. Ia melangkah pelan, berjalan melewati emperan toko yang menjual berbagai barang dan makanan. Sekali lagi mengelilingi gelapnya malam seorang diri tanpa terlihat, seolah Taekwoon hanyalah sebuah bayangan semu.

Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko kue, aroma manis tercium hingga keluar. Perutnya berbunyi semakin keras, Taekwoon sangat lapar. Ia mencengkram perutnya dengan lebih keras. Kedua bola matanya tidak lepas menatap berbagai kue yang di pajang di depan toko. Taekwoon menjilat bibirnya pelan, rasanya ia ingin sekali memakan semua kue itu. Rasanya pasti enak. Tapi bagaimana? Taekwoon tidak punya uang, dan tidak mungkin ia mencuri. Taekwoon bukan seorang pencuri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Taekwoon terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampirinya, wajahnya mengerut saat melihat Taekwoon. Seolah ia adalah hama pengganggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan tokoku?"

Taekwoon melirik sekilas pria paruh baya yang sedang memplototinya, sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik kue-kue yang di pajang di depan toko. Pria paruh baya di sebelahnya jelas terganggu dengan kehadiran Taekwoon, ia menatap Taekwoon kesal dan jijik.

"Heyy...cepat pergi dari sini, kau bisa membuat semua pelangganku takut" Taekwoon tidak bergeming, seolah gertakan pria di sampingnya hanyalah angin lewat. Ia begitu lapar, tidak bisakah ia mencicipi sedikit kue yang sedang dilihatnya. Satu gigitan juga tidak apa-apa.

"Dasar gelandangan"

Melihat Taekwoon yang tidak merespon ucapannya, pria paruh baya itu masuk kembali kedalam tokonya sambil menggerutu. Ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata kasar untuk mengejek Taekwoon. Taekwoon tidak peduli. Di perlakukan kasar sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Namun ia berharap pria itu akan kembali dan memberikan sedikit kue untuknya.

"Pergi kau dasar brengsek, jangan berdiri di depan tokoku"

Taekwoon tersentak, ia terkejut ketika pria paruh baya itu kembali sambil membawa sapu dan siap memukulnya. Taekwoon segera berlari dengan kencang, menjauh dari toko secepat yang ia bisa. Pria pemilik toko itu masih berteriak mengucapkan kata-kata kasar untuk Taekwoon, mengacungkan sapunya di udara, mengancam Taekwoon agar tidak kembali lagi ke tokonya.

Taekwoon berlari dengan begitu kencang, menerobos ribuan pejalan kaki tanpa peduli pada beberapa orang yang hampir terjatuh karenanya. Suara pekikan samar terdengar di telinganya ketika ia berlari melewati banyak orang. Taekwoon terus berlari, tidak tahu kemana. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Jika bisa Taekwoon ingin melarikan diri dari dunia yang kejam, tapi kemanapun ia pergi. Tidak ada yang berbeda, semua tempat sama.

Taekwoon di perlakukan seolah ia sampah, di pandang jijik seolah ia mahluk paling rendah. Mereka menatap Taekwoon seolah ia monster yang dapat melukai siapa saja.

Tidak.

Taekwoon bukan monster. Mereka semua, orang yang menganggap Taekwoon sampah, orang yang menatap Taekwoon jijik, adalah monster sebenarnya. Taekwoon tidak salah apa-apa, tapi ia selalu diperlakukan tidak adil oleh semua orang.

Dunia begitu jahat padanya. Apa gunanya ia hidup jika hanya untuk menderita. Sangat tidak adil. Taekwoon juga ingin bahagia seperti orang lain.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kebahagiaan seolah tidak ingin menghampirinya.

Apa salah Taekwoon?

Taekwoon merasakan air mata siap mengalir melewati pelupuk matanya. Hidungnya mulai terasa sakit, memerah karena ia ingin menangis. Taekwoon memejamkan matanya. Ia berlari semakin kencang, semakin kencang, dan semakin kencang lagi tiap detiknya. Taekwoon merasa hancur dengan malam yang ia lalui sendiri, ia bagaikan kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam gelapnya malam, berharap dapat menjadi bintang paling terang di angkasa.

Sangat menyedihkan.

Mengiginkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau gapai.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Etah kemana Taekwoon berlari, ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Ia akan terus berlari kemanapun kakinya akan membawa ia pergi. Sejauh yang bisa ia capai.

Namun perutnya lapar, Taekwoon tidak memiliki tenaga untuk terus berlari. Ia terengah-engah, merasa begitu lelah. Meski begitu Taekwon tidak berhenti, ia terus berlari, terus berlari hingga kadua kakinya tidak kuat lagi melangkah. Ia jatuh terjerembab ke depan, jatuh tertelungkup dengan mengenaskan.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya tersentak kaget, dan memekik pelan, mereka menatap Taekwoon tanpa berniat membantunya. Mereka hanya berjalan melewati Taekwoon dengan mata yang tidak lepas darinya. Kenapa harus di tolong? Siapa Taekwoon? Hanya orang asing. Hanya tatapan iba yang mereka tunjukkan saat melewati Taekwoon. Melihatnya seolah Taekwoon adalah orang yang paling meyedihkan.

Taekwoon meringis, bergerak bangun dengan perlahan. Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Diantara banyaknya orang, ia tampak begitu kecil. Sangat kecil hingga rasanya tak terlihat. Semua orang melihat Taekwoon, namun ia di abaikan seperti hanya sebuah bayangan .

Mungkin bulan yang sedang bersinar di atas sana sedang menertawakan Taekwoon, mengasihani hidupnya yang malang. Hidup Taekwoon tidak ada bedanya dengan langit malam, sama kelamnya. Di dunia yang kejam ini, Taekwoon hanyalah selembar daun usang yang jatuh terhempas angin. Jatuh di tanah kering, di injak-injak sebelum akhirnya ia hancur dan menghilang di telan bumi.

Ia hanya berharap, seseorang akan datang. Memungut daun usang itu, dan membawanya pulang. Menyimpannya dalam kotak kayu kering, menjaganya, dan membuatnya bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya sebelum menghilang ia tahu, ia pernah menjadi harta berharga bagi seseorang.

Namun sesungguhnya, itu hanya sebuah harapan yang terlalu besar bagi Taekwoon.

.

.

.

Bintang malam terlihat seperti akan jatuh

Aku ingin menangis dan berteriak

Membuat langit retak dengan suaraku

Aku ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin

Namun tidak ada satupun tempat yang dapat kutuju

Aku begitu kesepian seorang diri

Berharap seseorang dapat menemukanku

Membawaku pergi dari dunia yang terlihat seperti mimpi

.

.

.

Hongbin tidak tahu ia berada dimana. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan ketakutan, ini pertamakalinya ia pergi ke tempat yang tidak di ketahui. Rasanya mengerikan.

Hongbin tampak mengenaskan, berjalan mengenakan seragam sekolah dan memakai sandal rumah. Pipi pucatnya memerah karena dingin, ia lupa sebelum berlari tidak membawa jaketnya. Lucunya Hongbin masih menggendong tas sekolahnya, meskipun begitu Hongbin tidak ingin tertawa.

Lagipula siapa yang tahu Hongbin akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini? Pertama, melihat Hakyeon dan Jaehwan bertengkar, lalu kedua ia berlari pergi untuk mencari Taekwoon yang menghilang entah kemana. Jika Hongbin tahu, ia akan mempersiapkan segalanya. Mennyiapkan bekal, memakai pakaian hangat, dan mungkin ia bisa membawa celengan babinya jika Taekwoon ternyata belum di temukan dalam satu hari.

Hongbin menghela nafas pasrah, semua sudah terjadi. Ia tidak bisa menyesal sekarang. Tapi Hongbin merasa begitu lapar, ia menyesal tidak sempat memakan apapun sebelum ia pergi. Sekarang perutnya terus berbunyi minta disisi.

Hongbin cemberut, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia memegang perutnya dan menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan anak anjing. Ia ingin makan. Hongbin masih punya sedikit uang sisa uang jajannya, mungkin ia bisa membeli beberapa makanan ringan di Minimarket. Hongbin tersenyum senang, ia mulai melangkah dengan sedikit riang untuk mencari minimarkat.

Baru beberapa langkah dan Hongbin berhenti berjalan, ia tersentak kecil, kedua mata besarnya membelalak lucu, menatap sekeliling dengan horror. Hongbin tidak tahu ia berada dimana, bagaimana caranya ia mencari minimarket. Sepertinya tempat yang saat ini sedang ia singgahi akan sedikit jauh dari minimarket.

Dengan bingung Hongbin kembali berjalan pelan, menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ia berjalan di sebuah jalanan kecil dengan pohon sakura yang tumbuh disisi-sisinya. Di sebelah kanan terdapat danau besar yang indah, lampu-lampu malam bersinar redup tercetak dalam bayang-bayang air. Di awal musim dingin, pohon sakura mulai berguguran. Merontokkan bunga-bunga cantiknya untuk bertahan hidup.

Hongbin terpana, meski ia tinggal dikota. Namun tingkahnya seperti anak desa. Hongbin baru tahu ada tempat seindah ini, Hakyeon belum pernah mengajak Hongbin pergi kesini. Mereka biasanya hanya pergi ke Lotte World, atau ke Namsan Tower. Hongbin juga baru satu kali pergi ke Sungai Han.

Hakyeon tidak pernah kembali membawa Hongbin ke Sungai Han karena saat pertama kali pergi kesana Hongbin menghilang. Hakyeon begitu cemas, hingga hampir menangis. Ia hanya pergi untuk membeli minuman sebentar dan meninggalkan Hongbin sendirian, tapi saat kembali yang lebih muda malah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Hakyeon begitu cemas, ia takut Hongbin di culik. Jika mengingatnya Hongbin merasa ingin tertawa, padahal waktu itu Hongbin hanya pergi mencari kamar kecil. Hongbin masih ingat wajah Hakyeon ketika mereka bertemu, seperti anak kecil yang eskrimnya dicuri. Belum sempat Hongbin menertawakanya, Hakyeon sudah marah-marah dan segera membawanya pulang. Saat itu Hongbin terus merengek di dalam mobil meminta Hakyeon untuk kembali ke Sungain Han. Namun Hongbin tidak akan pernah menang dari Hakyeon. Hari itu Hongbin marah selama tiga hari pada Hakyeon, mereka berbaikan ketika Hakyeon membelikannya video game baru.

Ahh... sungguh Hongbin mencintai Hakyeon.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hongbin tersentak kecil ketika mendengar teriakan ribut di depannya, rasa penasaran menghampirinya. Ia berjalan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depan. Baru lima langkah Hongbin sudah kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan, menyapu kulitnya yang terasa membeku. Surai coklatnya bergerak-berak tersapu angin.

Hati Hongbin terasa hangat.

Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca, Hongbin menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh drinya dengan tatapan rindu. Hongbin tersenyum lembut, ia merasa lega. Hidungnya memerah seperti pipinya. Ia ingin menangis.

Taekwoon.

Taekwoon.

Hongbin sudah menemukan Taekwoon.

.

.

.

Malam dimana semuanya terasa menghilang

Kita bertemu kembali

Es yang menyelimutiku dengan dinginnya, entah kenapa terasa hangat

Mungkin karena aku menemukanmu

Di ujung rasa sakit itu

Apakah kau senang bertemu denganku?

Apakah kamu merindukaku, sama seperti aku merindukanmu?

.

.

.

Taekwoon berdiri dengan perlahan, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membersihkan debu yang mengotori pakaiannya. Sambil meringis sakit ia kembali berjalan pelan. Angin berhembus pelan, Taekwoon menggigil dan memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia tertegun.

Begitu banyak orang disekelilingnya, berjalan dan melewatinya seolah Taekwoon tidak ada. Namun di depan sana, seseorang sedang menatap Taekwoon dengan kedua bola matanya yang terlihat seperti kaca yang akan pecah.

Hongbin.

Lee Hongbin.

Waktu seakan membeku bersama dengan angin dingin yang kembali berhembus. Semua orang yang ia lihat menjadi patung, hanyan satu orang yang terlihat begitu nyata bagi Taekwoon.

Hongbin.

Taekwoon terdiam. Tidak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ketika melihat Hongbin, banyak kenangan buruk yang di ingatnya. Namun entah kenapa, Taekwoon senang bertemu Hongbin. Ia tidak membencinya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang hilang, rasanya terisi kembali. Hatinya sangat.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ya?

Keduanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang saling terhubung. Ada jarak panjang yang memisahkan Taekwoon dan Hongbin. Namun sosok Taekwoon seakan jelas ada di depan matanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Apakah Hongbin bermimpi?

Apakah Hongbin sedang tertidur di suatu tempat saat ini?

Ini nyatakan?

Benarkan begitu?

Rasanya tidak dapat di percaya Hongbin dapat menemukan Taekwoon kembali. Ini seperti mimpi, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata. Hongbin senang sekali, ia jadi ingin menangis. Rasanya terharu melihat Taekwoon ada di depan matanya dan baik-baik saja.

Hongbin mulai kembali terisak pelan, air matanya mengalir deras seperti sebelumnya. Beberapa orang pejalan kaki menatapnya aneh, Hongbin tidak peduli. Saat ini ia bahagia sekali. Sudut bibir Hongbin tertarik kesamping, ia tersenyum lebar di antara isak tangisnya. Hidungnya yang memerah kembali mengeluarkan lelehan lendir. Hongbin menghapusnya dengan lengan baju, sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan penuh suka cita menghampiri Taekwoon.

Waktu seakan sedang berjalan bertanya-tanya pada angin kecil yang menerbangkan rambut Hongbin ketia ia berlari. Kenapa Hongbin terlihat jauh, namun terasa dekat? Itu seperti Taekwoon dapat merengkuhnya meski dengan satu tarikan tangan. Perasaan apakah ini?

Menerobos orang yang berlalu lalang sambil terisak pelan, Hongbin mempercepat larinya untuk sampai pada Taekwoon. Jaraknya cukup jauh.

Tidak.

Ini dekat, tidak ada yang terasa jauh jika Hongbin masih dapat melihat Taekwoon, dan merasakan kehadirannya.

Semua orang terlihat seperti bayangan semu, hal nyata yang bisa Taekwoon lihat hanyalah Hongbin. Dalam gelapnya malam, dan redupnya lampu malam. Hongbin tampak bersinar, lebih terang dibandingkan yang lainnya. Ia indah, seperti bulan purnama di atas sana.

Hongbin tersenyum semakin lebar, dan terisak semakin kencang ketika semakin dekat dengan Taekwoon. Ia berlari, masih berlari. Taekwoon terdiam. Berdiri seperti patung. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Ia sedang menunggu Hongbin.

Hongbin tidak membuang waktu ketika Taekwoon sudah berada di depan matanya, ia melompat dengan kekuatan penuh dan memeluk Taekwoon erat. Taekwoon terkejut, tubuhnya limbung ke belakang. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat memegang pinggang Hongbin. Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan diri agar tetap seimbang, dan tidak terjatuh.

Agar Hongbin tidak terjatuh.

Taekwoon tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia terkejut. Hongbin menangis, ia terisak keras di leher Taekwoon. Yang lebih tua terdiam, membiarkan yang lebih muda menangis di pelukannya.

Taekwoon tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia merasa hangat.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama, berpelukan dengan diiringi isak tangis Hongbin. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap keduanya penuh tanya, namun sekali lagi mereka hanya berjalan melewatinya.

Bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan tertiup angin, menghujani dua orang yang sedang berpelukan dengan kelopak merah mudanya yang cantik. Air danau beriak pelan, bayang-bayang lampu malam yang gemerlap bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Di atas langit sana, bulan bersinar dengan begitu indah, menerangi dua orang yang sedang menyalurkan kasih sayang dalam ribuan orang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

.

Kepada siapa kita harus mempercayakan perasaan kita

Sehingga hati kita tidak lagi kesepian

Tertawa atau menangis, hari akan berjalan kembali

Kesedihan hanyalah kebahagiaan yang tertidur

Aku hanya ingin menjadi cahaya

Yang dapat menembus penderitaanmu

.

.

.

.

Tobe continue!


	5. Chapter 5 - Dark Night

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa jam dia menghilang?" Polisi bertanya, ia menatap Hakyeon sambil memegang pulpen. Siap mencatat setiap jawaban yang Hakyeon berikan.

"Aku tidak tahu. sudah lama, sejak tadi sore. Dan sekarang sudah malam, jam delapan malam" Hakyeon menjawab pertanyaan polisi dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Sebisa mungkin Hakyeon ingin polisi segera mencari Hongbin. Semakin cepat, semakin baik.

Polisi mengangguk mengerti, mencatat jawaban Hakyeon dengan teliti. Sambil menulis polisi berusia sekitar 40 tahun itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hakyeon.

"Apakah dia pergi bersama seseorang yang mencurigakan?"

Hakyeon menggeleng, ia mulai duduk dengan gusar. Hakyeon hanya ingin para polisi segera mencari Hongbin sebelum malam semakin larut. Kedua mata Hakyeon yang sudah membengkak kembali berkaca-kaca, membayangkan Hongbin tidur diluar sana seperti seorang gelandangan membuatnya terluka. Jaehwan disisinya meremas pundak Hakyeon pelan, mencoba menenangkan Hakyeon sebisanya.

Hongbin, dimana dia?

Apakah Hongbin baik-baik saja?

Atau_

Hakyeon tidak sanggup berfikir lebih jauh tentang keadaan Hongbin saat ini, itu hanya akan membuat tingkat ke khawatiran-nya semakin tinggi. Dan karena Hakyeon tidak mampu membayangkan keadaan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada Hongbin.

Hongbin akan baik-baik saja.

Hongbin akan segera pulang, membawa Taekwoon bersamanya. Hakyeon akan memarahi Hongbin, tapi setelah itu ia akan memasak makanan kesukaan Hongbin karena mereka pasti kelaparan. Sejak saat itu Taekwoon akan tinggal bersama Hakyeon dan Hongbin. Hongbin akan bersikap baik dan memperlakukan Taekwoon seperti sodara. Mereka akan hidup bahagia, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Bukankah begitu?

Benarkan?

"Tidak" Hakyeon menjawab dengan suara yang mulai terdengar serak.

"Hongbin pergi sendiri, dia pergi... dia bilang ingin mencari Taekwoon"

Polisi di depannya menghela nafas berat dan menutup bukunya, ia menatap Hakyeon lelah. Seolah Hakyeon adalah orang ke seratus yang melaporkan hal tak penting pada polisi. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas, kecil atau besar masalah yang dilaporkan polisi harus bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik.

"Dia pergi atas keinginannya sendiri?" Polisi bertanya memastikan.

Hakyeon terdiam, wajahnya tampak cemas. Ya, Hongbin pergi atas keinginannya sendiri. Lalu kenapa?

"Saya bertanya sekali lagi, apakah Hongbin pergi atas keinginannya sendiri?"

Wajah Hakyeon tampak pucat, ia menatap Polisi di depannya sedih. Pertanyaan yang ia dengar hanya mampu membuat Hakyeon jatuh semakin dalam pada keputus asaan. Hakyeon tahu, laporan tentang Hongbin yang hilang mungkin tak akan berjalan sesuai keinginan-nya.

"Ya" Hakyeon menjawab pelan, putus asa.

Polisi di depannya kembali menghela nafas berat. Jaehwan disisi Hakyeon mulai merasa ikut cemas. Ia tahu ekspresi itu, polisi tidak akan menganggap serius laporan Hakyeon. Tapi Hakyeon tetap mununggu, menatap Polisi penuh harap.

"Jangan cemas, sekarang pulanglah. Istirahat dan tunggu kabar dari kami"

Hakyeon tetap duduk di kursinya, ia menatap Polisi seolah baru mendengar kebohongan. Ia tidak percaya, mereka mungkin tidak akan bersungguh-sungguh mencari Hongbin. Lebih buruknya mereka mungkin hanya akan berdiam diri, dan menunggu Hongbin pulang dengan sendirinya.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Hakyeon tidak bisa membiarkan-nya. "Anda akan mencarinya?"

"Ya, tentu. Tentu kami akan mencarinya"

Itu hanya kata-kata yang di ucapan untuk membuat Hakyeon tenang, untuk membuat Hakyeon segera pergi. Tidak, Hakyeon tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Sebelum ia tahu para Polisi akan bekerja keras untuk mencari Hongbin, Hakyeon tidak akan pergi.

Hakyeon mungkin akan menginap. Satu hari, dua hari, satu minggu. Tidak masalah. Selama itu dapat membuat para Polisi dapat membawa Hongbin kembali. Karena jika Hakyeon menyerah, ia takut kemungkinan untuk menemukan Hongbin semakin mengecil.

Hakyeon mengerti ia dalam posisi yang sulit. Mungkin piliha-nya ia harus pulang dan menunggu, atau ia akan terus berusaha namun tetap diabaikan.

Mana yang harus Hakyeon pilih?

Hidup adalah pilihan yang selalu menempatkan kita dalam keadaan tersulit. Namun pilihan itu bukan tentang 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Namun tentang 'Berjuang' atau 'Menyerah'.

Sulit atau menyakitkan, entah pilihan apa yang diambil. Pada akhirnya kita harus berjuang untuk mengubah setiap kemungkinan menjadi lebih baik.

Itu mudah.

Jika ingin bahagia, maka berjuanglah.

Dan jika kau menyerah, maka lupakanlah jika pernah berharap dapat bahagia.

Kebahagiaan tidak akan datang pada orang yang menyerah.

Lalu, Hakyeon harus bagaimana?

Sekali lagi, sesulit apapun piiliha yang kita buat pada akhirnya kita hanya perlu berusaha untuk mengubah setiap kemungkinan menjadi lebih baik. Kemungkinan sekecil apapun pasti selalu ada. Tugas kita adalah untuk menemukan-nya.

Ya, Hakyeon akan berusaha. Namun bukan untuk diabaikan. Hakyeon akan berusaha keras agar para Polisi mau mencari Hongbin. Sesulit apapun itu.

Orang yang tidak pernah menyerah tahu... caranya mencari cahaya dalam kegelapan.

"Anda akan mencarinya malam ini?"

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Anda tampak kacau, lebih baik sekarang anda pulang dan istirahat" Hakyeon menatap polisi di depannya tajam. Polisi itu berkata 'Iya' tapi Hakyeon dapat merasakan banyak kebohongan dalam kata-kanya.

"Tidak" Hakyeon berkata tegas."Aku ingin ikut mencarinya malam ini"

Polisi itu menghela nafas berat untuk ketiga kalinya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang gemuk pada sandaran kursi. Menatap Hakyeon seolah ia baru saja mendengar sebuah lelucon.

"Ini sudan malam, Tuan"

"Lalu?"

"Anda bisa menunggu sambil beristirahat di Rumah" Hakyeon menggeleng tak percaya.

"Dan anda tidak akan mencari Hongbin" Hakyeon tidak sadar bahwa suaranya naik beberapa oktap, beberapa petugas lain meliriknya. Bersikap waspada jika Hakyeon membuat kekacauan.

"Hakyeon, tenanglah" Jaehwan meremas tangan Hakyeon pelan, ia mulai khawatir karena keadaannya terasa sedikit memanas. Jaehwan dapat merasakan beberapa petugas Polisi melirik dan mengamati mereka.

"Kami akan mencarinya, anda jangan khawatir"

Petugas Polisi di depan Hakyeon masih mencoba bersabar, ia sering berurusan dengan orang seperti Hakyeon. Tidak sabaran. Ia hanya harus berusaha lebih keras meyakinkan Hakyeon untuk percaya, lalu setelah itu... semuanya beres.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ikut mencarinya"

Lelah, pasti. Polisi itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi, Hakyeon begitu keras kepala. Polisi sudah sering mendengar laporan anak hilang, tapi untuk kasus Hakyeon sedikit berbeda. Hongbin tidak hilang, ia pergi atas keinginannya sendiri. Jadi, kenapa Polisi harus repot-repot mencarinya. Mungkin besok Hongbin akan kembali, siapa tahu?

"Tenanglah, dia pergi atas keinginannya sendiri. Tidak hilang, mungkin besok juga dia akan pulang" Hakyeon terperangah, menatap Polisi didepan-nya tak percaya. Waktu yang ia gunakan untuk lapor Polisi agar Hongbin dapat segera di temukan seolah terbuang percuma.

"Bagaimana anda tau dia akan kembali?" Hakyeon memekik histeris, mengundang dua petugas Polisi lain untuk menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang Polisi yang terlihat seusia Hakyeon bertanya, menatap ketiganya penuh tanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya masalah anak hilang"

"Hanya?" Hakyeon mendelik tajam. Jaehwan merasa semakin gusar. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Hakyeon begitu marah. Keadaannya terasa semakin kacau, Hakyeon mulai tak terkendali.

"Tenanglah, tuan. Pulang dan istirahatlah, besok kami akan mencarinya"

"Besok?" Hakyeon berdecak kesal.

"Aku ingin kalian mencarinya malam ini?" Hakyeon tidak bisa menahan diri, dia kembali berteriak. Membuat sedikit kegaduhan di kantor Polisi.

"Ini sudah malam" Polisi di depan Hakyeon kembali menyahut. Hakyeon mendengus sinis. Ada tiga polisi yang mengelilingi-nya, namun tak satupun yang dapat mengerti.

Mereka bilang hari sudah malam, memang kenapa jika sudah malam? Apa Polisi takut pada bulan. Hakyeon mendesah frustari. Ia tampak lelah terus beradu argument dengan Polisi.

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin kalian mencarinya sekarang, ini... sudah malam" Suara Hakyeon hampir hilang di akhir. Sepasang iris yang selalu terlihat tegar itu kembali berkaca-kaca, sinarnya redup seperti cahaya lilin yang hampir mati.

Hakyeon putus asa, tapi ia ingin terus berusaha. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang dapat membantunya. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Hakyeon juga lelah, ia hanya tidak bisa menyerah.

Tidak bisa.

"Tuan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Anda terlihat begitu kelelahan. Anda bisa pulang, menunggu sambil beristirahat" Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya. Semua ini salahnya. Hongbin pergi mencari Taekwoon karena kesalahan Jaehwan. Melihat Hakyeon yang begitu rapuh membuat Jaehwan merasa bersalah. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam, menyaksikan Hakyeon berusaha sendirian.

Rasanya seperti Jaehwan telah melakukan kejahatan pada Hakyeon. Ia yang membuat kekacauan, tapi Hakyeon yang menanggung semuanya sendirian. Jaehwan menyesal, ia merasa bersalah.

"Itulah kenapa mungkin kalian tidak bisa menemukan Taekwoon" Ketiga Polisi itu mulai mengalihkan pandangan-nya pada Jaehwan.

"Kalian tidak berusaha keras, kalian tidak peduli padanya" Jaehwan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba agar tidak tersedak.

"Kami sudah berusaha"

"Lalu kenapa Taekwoon masih belum ditemukan? Dia masih... 16 tahun, dia bisa pergi kemana saja. Tapi tidak mungkin dia pergi ke Luar Kota, mungkin dia sedang berkeliaran di luar sana. Sendirian... dan kelaparan. Lalu kalian, bahkan tidak bisa menemukan-nya" Jaehwan berbicara dengan suara yang serak, ia sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri dan menyimpan kesedihannya dalam hati. Ia tak kuat lagi, hidungnya terasa menusuk karena menahan tangis.

Semua Polisi terdiam. Menunduk, tak berani menatap bola mata Jaehwan yang terlihat seperti kaca yang akan pecah.

"Setidaknya, tolong temukan Hongbin. Jangan buat dia menghilang seperti Taekwoon" Suara Jaehwan terdengar pelan, memohon dengan putus asa seolah tak punya tenaga. Semuanya masih terdiam, terjebak dalam kebisuan.

"Kalian pasti punya keluarga bukan?" Hakyeon berbicara dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Kau mungkin punya anak" Hakyeon menatap Polisi di depannya.

Polisi berusia 40 tahun itu terdiam, teringat pada Putri kecilnya yang selalu menunggu ia pulang di Rumah. Ia ingat, besok adalah hari minggu. Ia berjanji untuk pergi mengajak putri kecilnya pergi ke Taman Hiburan bersama sang Istri. Mereka akan menaiki berbagai wahana, membeli Es krim, permen kapas, dan berfoto bersama.

"Bagaimana jika anakmu menghilang? Dia pergi ke tempat yang tidak kau ketahui. Apakah anda masih bisa berpikir untuk pergi tidur dan istirahat? Mungkin diluar sana dia sedang ketakutan, seseorang... bisa saja menyakitinya"

Hakyeon tidak malu karena sebagai seorang laki-laki ia menangis. Kenapa harus merasa malu? Semua orang berhak merasa sedih.

Ketika dewasa seseorang bisa tertawa karena bahagia, tapi tidak bisa menangis karena sedih. Hidup itu sulit, semua orang harus kuat. Tapi Jika Lelah, menangislah. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja_

.

.

.

.

_ Jangan menyerah.

.

.

"Aku ingin ikut bersama Polisi, mencarinya malam ini juga" Hakyeon berkata tegas, seperti dinding kokoh yang tidak bisa di robohkan. Dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir, menatap Polisi penuh tekad.

"Tapi, tuan_"

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa" Hakyeon beranjak berdiri. Semua ini hanya membuang waktu.

Hakyeon pergi ke Kantor Polisi karena tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang lebih baik. Tapi jika bahkan Polisi tidak bisa memberinya sebuah harapan. Tidak apa-apa. Hakyeon bisa berusaha sendiri.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan laporanku. Tidak masalah jika kalian tidak bisa membantu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri" Hakyeon mengatakannya dengan nada tajam, berharap ucapannya dapat menohok hati para Polisi yang tak berperasaan di depannya. Hakyeon kesal karena orang yang tidak punya kepedulian malah menjadi Polisi. Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi.

"Kami pergi, permisi"

"Tuan, tunggu dulu"

Hakyeon bersiap pergi bersama Jaehwan ketika Polisi berusia 40 tahun itu menghentikan-nya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar. Polisi itu melangkah sambil menghela nafas berat. Seolah baru saja mengambil keputusan sulit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami mengerti. Maafkan kami. Saya akan menyuruh dua Polisi untuk membantu anda mencarinya"

Hakyeon tersenyum senang, ia berpandangan dengan Jaehwan. Merasa bahagia dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Sungguh?" Hakyeon bertanya memastikan. Meski ia tahu Polisi itu serius dan tidak mungkin menarik ucapannya. Hakyeon hanya terlalu bahagia, hingga ingin mendengar kepastiannya.

"Ya, tentu"

Polisi itu tersenyum, ia berbalik untuk melihat anak buahnya yang sedang menganggur dan memanggil mereka untuk membantu Hakyeon mencari Hongbin.

"Hey kalian, bantu Tuan ini mencari anak yang hilang. Ini fotonya, dan lakukan dengan cepat sekarang"

Dua Polisi yang di beri tugas segera berdiri, menerima perintah tanpa membantah. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon dan Jaehwan, mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengikuti di belakang.

Hakyeon berbalik menghadap Polisi berbadan gemuk itu sekali lagi, mengucapkan kata 'Terima Kasih' dengan tulus. Suaranya pelan, namun dapat didengar. Polisi itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan berjalan pergi mengikuti dua Polisi yang ditugaskan membantu mereka mencari Hongbin.

Hakyeon menghela nafas pelan. Merasakan angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia menerawang, menatap bulan yang mulai tertutup awan hitam.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan" Hakyeon bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tatapan sendunya semakin meredup, memperlihatkan hatinya yang melemah karena rasa sakit. Kenapa masalah datang silih berganti padanya? Hakyeon tidak ingin mengeluh, ia penyabar dan tegar. Hanya saja, sekuat apapun Hakyeon. Sepertinya hidup tahu dengan benar cara untuk menjatuhkan Hakyeon. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk berdiri jika pada akhirnya ia hanya akan jatuh semakin dalam.

Ini tidak adil.

Jangan limpahkan semua penderitaan pada Hakyeon hanya karena ia lebih kuat dari yang lainnya. Semua tidak benar. Hakyeon hanyalah sosok rapuh yang berpura-pura menjadi yang paling tegar. Bukan untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena hidup itu sulit dan menjadi kuat itu perlu.

"Hakyeon"

Hakyeon tersentak, tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia menatap Jaehwan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk mobil Polisi. Ia melambaikan tangan, mengajak Hakyeon agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oh, maafkan aku" Hakyeon berlari kecil menghampiri Jaehwan. Merasa sedikit menyesal karena sempat melamun disaat mereka seharusnya bergerak cepat untuk mencari Hongbin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kecil dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Jaehwan tidak mempermasalahkan-nya, dia ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di samping Hakyeon. Perlahan namun pasti, mobil Polisi itu berjalan menerobos kota. Membelah malam yang dingin untuk mencari anak yang hilang. Berharap dapat menemukannya disuatu tempat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Dalam mobil Hakyeon dan Jaehwan mengedarkan pandangan-nya. Melihat setiap sudut kota, berharap dapat menemukan Hongbin atau Taekwoon.

Siapapun, Taekwoon... Hongbin.

Siapa saja.

Kembalilah.

Dalam hati Hakyeon terus berdoa, ia ingin Hongbin dan Taekwoon dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dimanapun itu, jangan terluka. Karena Hakyeon juga akan merasakan sakitnya.

.

.

.

Hongbin-Ah... Taekwoon-Ah, kalian dimana?

Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, tunggu dan biarkan aku memjemput kalian.

Jika kalian terluka ataupun menangis, aku akan memukul kalian.

Dimanapun kalian saat ini, jaga diri kalian baik-baik.

Aku akan datang.

Sebentar lagi.

Tunggulah!

.

.

.

.

.

Saat malam panjang datang, aku tersesat lagi

Aku tak memilikimu

Aku berhenti dan menunggumu

Aku membutuhkan cintamu membawaku

Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini

Dalam kenangan yang kulewatkan aku menangis sendirian

Aku membutuhkan cintamu

Aku membutuhkanmu saat ini

Hanya dirimu

Dalam malam panjang yang tak masuk akal

Aku masih menunggumu

(Eddy Kim - When Fall Night)

.

.

.

.

Hongbin berjalan pelan, menuntun Taekwoon yang berjalan pincang karena kakinya terasa sakit setelah terjatuh beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Taekwoon cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hongbin tidak terganggu saat Taekwoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan-nya, ia tahu Taekwoon tidak bicara pada siapapun. Namun Hongbin terus mengoceh, terus mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada Taekwoon. Meski Taekwoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin, tapi ia tahu Taekwoon mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Apa sangat sakit?"

"..."

"Apa lukanya mengeluarkan darah?"

"..."

"Boleh aku melihat lukanya?"

Taekwoon melangkah mundur ketika Hongbin berniat melihat luka di kakinya. Hongbin mengigit bibir bawahnya, melirik kaki Taekwoon yang terbalut celana panjang. Hongbin tidak bisa melihat seberapa parah luka Taekwoon karena tertutup celana, ia hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar. Namun Taekwoon sepertinya tidak mau memperlihatkan lukanya pada Hongbin. Mungkin Taekwoon merasa tidak nyaman.

"Eumm... maafkan aku"

Hongbin tidak tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Taekwoon merasa tidak nyaman saat berada di sisinya. Hongbin akan membawa Taekwoon pulang dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Jika Taekwoon merasa tidak nyaman berada di sisi Hongbin, ia takut semuanya akan menjadi sulit.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan Hongbin jatuh pada sebuah kursi kayu di taman yang berada di belakang Taekwoon. Tanpa buang waktu Hongbin segera menarik tangan Taekwoon, membawanya menghampiri kursi kayu. Tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah Hongbin, Taekwoon meringis pelan. Hongbin tersentak dan segera melepaskan tangan Taekwoon.

"M-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak sengaja. Aku lupa... maafkan aku"

Hongbin merasa bodoh, ia ingin mengajak Taekwoon duduk agar Taekwoon dapat mengistirahatkan dulu kakinya. Tapi ia malah membuat Taekwoon kesakitan. Hongbin tidak sengaja, ia menatap Taekwoon cemas. Ia menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Taekwoon"

Taekwoon tidak menanggapi ucapan Hongbin, tentu saja. Ia masih meringis pelan, memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat wajah memelas Hongbin. Sudut-sudut bibir Hongbin tertarik kebawah, memasang wajah sedih karena merasa Taekwoon marah padanya.

Perlahan Hongbin berjalan mendekati Taekwoon, ia berdiri di samping Taekwoon dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kanan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menoleh menatapnya, namun tetap diam membisu. Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Taekwoon.

"Maafkan aku" Hongbin berbisik pelan. Seolah satu kata maaf tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tenang. Hongbin hanya ingin Taekwoon tahu, bahwa ia tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.

Taekwoon tetap diam, melihat wajah tertunduk Hongbin yang diliputi penyesalan. Ia tidak marah. Ia hanya tidak bicara dan tidak pandai menunjukkan ekpresinya.

"Ayo, kita duduk dulu"

Hongbin melangkah pelan, membimbing Taekwoon berjalan di sampingnya. Begitu perlahan, Hongbin tidak ingin kembali menyakiti Taekwoon. Taekwoon anehnya tidak menolak. Mungkin ia dapat merasakan ketulusan Hongbin.

Rumput kecil yang tumbuh di atas tanah merunduk saat terinjak keduanya. Angin dingin berhembus pelan bersama awan hitam yang perlahan menenggelamkan bulan. Tanpa sadar Hongbin mengigil kedinginan, mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menoleh, menatap pemuda berusia 15 tahun yang sedang menggigil kedinginan disisinya. Helaian rambut keduanya terbang terbawa angin, melambai-lambai di udara yang kian terasa membeku. Sebelah tangan Hongbin menyentuh pipinya yang memerah, merasakan kulitnya membeku dan dingin seperti Es. Tanpa Hongbin sadari, Taekwoon terus menatapnya dalam diam.

Bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di cekam oleh kegelapan, tertutup awan hitam bersama gemuruh petir yang siap membelah kota. Malam semakin larut, Hongbin sudah menemukan Taekwoon. Namun ia tidak tahu caranya pulang. Ia lupa pada setiap jalan yang telah di lewati untuk sampai disini, Hongbin tidak dapat mengingatnya. Sekarang ia terlunta-lunta bersama Taekwoon, berjalan tak tentu arah berharap menemukan jalan pulang.

Hongbin merasa menjadi orang bodoh yang jahat.

"Nah, kita duduk dulu disini"

Hongbin mendudukkan Taekwoon di kursi kayu secara perlahan. Tidak ingin mengundang kembali rasa sakit di kaki Taekwoon. Ia duduk di samping Taekwoon, sepasang iris Onyxnya menatap sekeliling taman yang begitu sepi. Suara gemuruh kecil dilangit membuat Hongbin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang tertutup awan hitam.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan" Hongbin bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin teringat pada Hakyeon, ia menghela nafas pelan. Merasa sedih karena ia merindukan Hakyeon dan ingin segera pulang. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan pasti senang saat melihat Hongbin berhasil menemukan Taekwoon. Membayangkan-nya tanpa sadar membuat Hongbin tersenyum senang, mengabaikan Taekwoon yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Namun senyum Hongbin segera luntur ketika ia ingat tidak tahu caranya pulang, Hongbin mendesah pelan. Merasa sedang memikul beban yang begitu berat. Taekwoon mengerjap pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi Hongbin, menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Hongbin pikirkan.

Hongbin hanya berharap saat ini Hakyeon baik-baik saja, ia tidak ingin Hakyeon bersedih karena memikirkan-nya. Hongbin baik-baik saja, ia akan segera pulang bersama Taekwoon. Hanya saja mungkin membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Hongbin tidak ingin Hakyeon terlalu meng-khawatirkannya.

Jangan khawatir karena Hongbin pasti pulang.

Pasti.

Kyuruukkk

Eh?

Hongbin tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh, menatap Taekwoon yang sedang meremas perutnya. Taekwoon mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia kelaparan.

"Taekwoon, kau lapar?"

Kruyuuukk

Huh!

Sesaat setelah Hongbin mengajukan pertanyaan pada Taekwoon, perutnya juga ikut berbunyi nyaring. Hongbin tersentak, kedua pipinya merona malu, ia lupa bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia juga mengeluh kelaparan.

Hongbin menatap sekeliling, tidak tahu harus mencari tempat untuk membeli makanan kearah mana. Dan lagi kaki Taekwoon sedang terasa sakit, ia tidak bisa membawa Taekwoon pergi untuk membeli makanan ke tempat yang Hongbin sendiri tidak tahu ada dimana. Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Eumm... Taekwoon" Hongbin menatap Taekwoon ragu.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan, kau maukan menungguku disini?"

Hongbin menunggu reaksi Taekwoon dengan cemas, tapi Taekwoon hanya menatap Hongbin dan diam membisu. Hongbin tidak bisa mengajak Taekwoon berjalan karena kakinya sedang sakit, tapi Hongbin juga tidak bisa membiarkan Taekwoon kelaparan. Ia akan pergi membeli makanan, berharap Taekwoon mau mengerti dan menunggunya barang sesaat.

"Tenang saja, okay!" Hongbin menggenggam kedua tangan Leo, memberinya tatapan meyakinkan.

"Aku pasti akan kembali, kau mau menungguku-kan?"

Taekwoon tetap terdiam, menatap wajah Hongbin yang memerah karena kedinginan. Meski begitu Hongbin tetap tersenyum, menatap Taekwoon seolah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Hanya sebentar, jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali sambil membawa makanan untukmu. Okay?" Hongbin tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipit yang entah kenapa ingin sekali Leo sentuh. Hongbin manis jika tersenyum, ia indah juga hangat.

Hongbin tersenyum, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Taekwoon. Ia mengerti, tidak apa-apa jika Taekwoon tetap tidak ingin bicara.

"Taekwoon, jangan kemana-mana ya. Tetap disini, tunggu aku hingga kembali. Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu, setelah itu kita akan pulang bersama. Pulang ke Rumah"

Hongbin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang indah. Taekwoon tetap terdiam. Menatap senyum Hongbin yang terlihat bagai cahaya bulan yang masuk kedalam celah-celah Gua yang gelap, memantul pada air hingga membuatnya bersinar seperti berlian. Sangat cantik seperti Hongbin.

Hongbin berdiri, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas sekolah yang masih ia gendong. Hongbin membulatkan tekad, ia akan pergi membeli makanan dan kembali dengan cepat. Hongbin menatap Leo, ia tersenyum dan berbisik pelan.

"Tunggu aku"

Hongbin tersenyum melihat keterdiaman Leo.

.

.

Leo hyung!

Untuk memahami dirimu

Bagai mengikuti peta dengan jari telunjuk

Aku tak pandai membacanya

Tapi aku dapat merasakan perasaanmu

Seolah itu mengalir mengisi hatiku

Seperti bintang yang menyinari biduk yang berlayar di lautan tanpa peta.

.

.

Perlahan, Hongbin melangkah mundur. Menatap Taekwoon sekali lagi, ia kembali memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap punggung Hongbin dalam diam, semakin lama punggung Hongbin semakin terlihat kecil. Hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Taekwoon. Namun Taekwoon tetap menatap ke arah yang sama. Menunggu Hongbin, berharap ia segera kembali seperti janjinya.

.

.

.

Hongbin keluar dari Minimarket dengan perasaan senang, ia sudah membeli banyak makanan untuk Taekwoon dan dirinya. Hongbin bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu berjalan cukup jauh untuk membeli makanan. Cukup lima belas menit berjalan Hongbin sudah menemukan Minimarket. Ia akan segera kembali sebelum terlalu lama membuat Taekwoon menunggu, Hongbin takut jika terlalu lama pergi Taekwoon sudah tidak ada ditempat-nya saat ia kembali.

"Hey, kau!"

Eh!

Hongbin berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar seseorang seperti memanggilnya, perlahan Hongbin berbalik kebelakang. Ia dapat melihat lima orang laki-laki berusaha 20 tahunan sedang menatapnya. Tanpa sadar Hongbin mundur kebelakang, kedua tangannya bergerak menyembunyikan kantung keresek berisi makanan yang baru ia beri di balik punggung.

"Hey, kau... kemari. Kenapa terus berdiam diri disitu, kau tuli... eoh?"

Hongbin terdiam ketakutan di tempat-nya, tidak berani mendekati orang asing yang baru saja menyuruhnya mendekat. Sesuatu dalam diri Hongbin menyuruhnya untuk bersikap waspada. Hongbin tidak mengenal mereka, mungkin mereka penjahat.

"Sialan, KUBILANG KEMARI!"

Hongbin tersentak, ia melangkah mundur dengan sepasang iris yang terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan karena dibentak. Orang yang sedari tadi terus berteriak pada Hongbin mendengus kesal. Ia murka karena Hongbin tidak mau mendekat sesuai keinginannya.

"Anak ini... benar-benar bikin emosi saja"

Dengan langkah lebar laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Hongbin. Wajahnya terlihat seperti Banteng yang siap menyerang. Hongbin tersentak, ia ketakutan hingga tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa yang harus Hongbin lakukan?

Empat orang teman laki-laki itu tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hongbin, seolah itu adalah hiburan. Hongbin menciut, ia mendongak menatap orang asing yang berdiri di depannya. Bibir Hongbin terbuka, ia menatap takjub. Orang asing itu begitu tinggi, Hongbin seketika merasa kecil seperti semut yang dapat di injak kapan saja.

"Hey, kenapa melamun?" Lelaki di depannya membentak Hongbin.

Hongbin tersentak, segera menutup bibirnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan semakin erat mencengkram kantung keresek di balik punggungnya. Hongbin menatap lelaki di depannya takut.

"Serahkan uangmu"

Huh?

Uang?

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Kubilang serahkan uangmu"

Hongbin membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. Ia takut bahkan untuk sekedar bicara.

"A-aku tidak punya uang"Hongbin berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar ketakutan. Empat orang yang terus menonton kembali menertawakan-nya. Lelaki di depannya mendengus sinis. Tidak percaya 100% pada ucapan Hongbin.

"Jangan berbohong, tadi aku lihat kau baru keluar dari Minimarket"

Hongbin tidak berbohong, ia memang tidak punya uang.

"Tidak" Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uangku sudah habis"

Hongbin menunduk menatap sepatunya. Ia merasa takut, tidak berani menatap lelaki di depannya seolah baru melakukan kesalahan besar. Meski Hongbin tidak salah, tapi ia tetap ketakutan. Lelaki di depannya seperti tipe orang yang akan marah meski Hongbin tidak berbuat salah. Hongbin takut dipukul, atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi.

"Uangmu habis, apa kau orang miskin?"

Huh?

Hongbin mendongak, mengerjap pelan. Menatap Lelaki di depannya dengan bingung.

Miskin?

Hongbin tidak tahu, yang selama ini pergi mencari uang Hakyeon bukan dirinya. Tapi Hongbin punya rumah, ia tinggal di Apartment mewah bersama Hakyeon. Makan tiga kali sehari, dan selalu di beri uang jajan lumayan besar sehingga Hongbin bisa menabung. Apa itu bisa dikatakan miskin? Tapi Hakyeon punya mobil, dan selalu membelikan Hongbin barang-barang baru. Jadi sepertinya ia bukan orang miskin karena Hakyeon punya banyak uang.

Melihat Hongbin yang kembali melamun, lelaki di depannya merasa kesal. Ia seperti sedang berurusan dengan orang idiot. Benar-benar membuang waktu dan membuat emosinya ingin meledak.

"Heyy! Idiot. Kenapa terus melamun" Lelaki itu kembali membentak Hongbin. Ia menatap Hongbin marah, membuat urat-urat wajahnya terlihat jelas. Hongbin kembali tersentak, ia melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf"

Orang asing itu mengepalkan tinjunya, ingin sekali meninju wajah bodoh Hongbin yang membuatnya emosi. Lalu tidak sengaja tatapannya jatuh pada kantung belanjaan yang sedang Hongbin pegang. Ia mengangkat sebelah halisnya.

"Apa itu?"

Bola mata Hongbin membesar, ia mencoba menyembunyikan kantung keresek yang di belakang punggung sebaik mungkin. Namun sia-sia karena lelaki di depannya sudah melihat apa yang Hongbin pegang. Hongbin lengah, seharusnya tadi ia memasukan semua belanjaannya kedalam tas. Hongbin lupa kalau ia sedang menggendong tas di punggungnya.

"Berikan itu padaku" Hongbin memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Jangan"

Ini untuk Taekwoon.

"Kau berani padaku, eoh?" Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu berikan!"

"Ini untuk temanku"

Taekwoon sedang menungguku saat ini.

"Temanmu, kau pikir aku peduli. Berikan sebelum aku marah" Hongbin mencengkram keresek di belakangan semakin erat.

Aku sudah berjanji akan membawakan Taekwoon makanan.

"BERIKAN" Hongbin menggeleng dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca.

Kumohon jangan, ini untuk Taekwoon. Aku sudah berjanji.

"Kau cari mati ya"

Hongbin mundur, ia ketakutan ketika lelaki di depannya berjalan mendekat dengan marah. Tatapannya tajam, dan bibirnya tersungging seringaian seram. Tanpa sadar Hongbin menahan nafas.

Bagaimana ini?

"Berikan" Hongbin terus melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak saat lelaki di depannya terus berjalan memper pendek jarak.

"Tidak" Hongbin berbicara dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Bohong jika Hongbin tidak takut. Hanya saja... Taekwoon. Ia sudah berjanji, memikirkan Taekwoon sedang menunggunya membuat Hongbin sedih. Ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

"Sialan kau"

Duggh!

"Aww..."

Hongbin terjatuh di tanah, ia meringis kesakitan memegang dahinya yang baru saja di pukul dengan keras. Hongbin memejamkan kedua bola matanya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Rasanya sakit sekali. Hongbin dapat mendengar suara gelak tawa menggelegar yang ia sangat yakin ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Inilah hukuman jika kau benari padaku"

Sreekk

Eh!

Hongbin mendongak dengan mata terbelalak, ia panik menatap kantung belanjaannya diambil oleh orang asing yang baru saja memukulnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut, Hongbin bangkit berdiri, mengulurkan tangan mencoba mengabil kembali kantung keresek berisi makanan miliknya.

"Heyy... apa-apaan ini, kau berani padaku... eoh?"

Lelaki itu menatap Hongbin tajam, marah karena Hongbin bermaksud merebut kembali barang yang sudah ia claims menjadi miliknya. Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kumohon, kembalikan. Itu untuk temanku"

Hongbin memohon dengan wajah memelas, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Berharap orang asing di depannya luluh dan mau mengembalikan apa yang telah ia ambil. Namun sepertinya Hongbin terlalu berharap. Dibandingkan dengan luluh, lelaki di depannya malah tersenyum sinis.

"Kau ingin ini kembali?" Lelaki itu menunjuk kantung belanjaan ditangannya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Hongbin mengangguk.

"Enak saja, tidak bisa"

Lelaki di depan Hongbin tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa senang karena melihat ekspresi wajah menyedihkan Hongbin. Ia terus tertawa dan membuka kantung keresek untuk melihat isinya.

"Wuaahhh... banyak sekali makannya, apa kau ingin berpesta?"

Hongbin tidak menjawab pertanyaan-nya. Ia diam, berdiri menatap lelaki yang mengambil barang belanjaannya dengan cemas.

Itu untuk Taekwoon.

Sepasang iris hitam Hongbin berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika makanan yang ia beli dibawa pergi, maka ia tidak akan punya apapun lagi. Semua uangnya sudah habis. Bagaimana ini? Taekwoon sedang menunggunya. Taekwoon pasti sangat kelaparan.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana ini?

Hongbin meremas kedua tangannya gugup. Melihat lelaki di depannya sedang lengah melihat isi belanjaan, ia menggunakan-nya untuk mengambil kesempatan. Perlahan Hongbin berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang mengambil belanjaan-nya, tangannya terulur kedepan, siap mengambil kembali barang miliknya.

"Hey... hati-hati, anak kecil itu akan mencuri barangmu"

Hongbin tersentak, segera melangkah mundur. Ia lupa bahwa lelaki di depannya tidak sendirian. Hongbin melirik ke empat laki-laki yang sedang tertawa karena melihat tingkah ceroboh Hongbin. Lelaki di depannya mendelik tajam, menatap Hongbin marah. Ia beruntung karena telah diperingatkan oleh temannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, berani sekali mau merebut barang milikku"

Itu milikku

"Kau ingin mati ya"

Hongbin menundukkan kepala, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jari-jari tangannya terkepal erat.

"Hey... lihat aku, jangan terus melihat ke bawah"

Hongbin memejamkan matanya. Ia punya ide untuk merebut kembali barang belanjaannya, tapi mungkin sedikit berbahaya. Jangtungnya berpacu dengan cepat, hingga rasanya ingin meledak. Dalam hati ia menghitung mundur dari angka tiga. Ini saatnya...

"Jika kau takut padaku, seharusnya kau jangan bersikap macam-macam"

1

Ini semua untuk Taekwoon.

2

"Dasar idiot"

Tidak apa-apa, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

3

Sekarang

.

.

Sreekkk

.

.

Eh!

Hongbin segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, meninggalkan lima lelaki yang berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pikiran mereka seolah berjalan lambat, kelimanya hanya tertegun menatap kepergian Hongbin yang berlari sambil membawa kabur kantung belanjaannya.

"Sialan, jangan lari kau"

Seolah semua pikiran telah kembali ketempatnya, lelaki itu segera berlari mengejar Hongbin. Ia tidak rela melepas Hongbin karena merasa dipermalukan, berani sekali bocah seperti Hongbin melawannya. Sementara itu ke empat temannya segera menyusul berlari, ikut membantu mengejar Hongbin.

Hongbin berlari kencang, ia memeluk kantung belanjaannya di dada. Lelaki di belakang-nya terus mengejar. Hongbin harus bersembunyi, tapi dimana? Hongbin berhenti berlari dan menatap sekeliling dengan panik, nafasnya terengah-engah. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Bagaimana ini?

"Hey, jangan lari kau"

Tersentak kaget, Hongbin panik karena berhasil terkejar, ia semakin ketakutan. Tanpa buang waktu Hongbin segera berlari, orang-orang dibelakangnya semakin cepat mengejar. Hongbin menambah kecepatan larinya. Namun tidak sengaja ia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri, Hongbin terjatuh keras, semua belanjaannya jatuh berserakan. Hongbin tertegun, menatap barang belanjaannya dengan mata terbelalak.

Tidak.

"Dapat kau!"

"Huaaa... arrgghh" Hongbin meringis kesakitan, memegang tangan lelaki yang menjambak rambutnya tanpa perasaan.

"Sakit, kumohon... l-lepaskan"

"Sakit? Ini hukuman karena berani melawanku"

"Aaarrggghh..."

Hongbin berteriak kesakitan, air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Lelaki yang ingin mengambil barang belanjaan Hongbin menjambak rambutnya semakin kencang. Hongbin terus meringis kesakitan. Mencoba melepaskan tangan lelaki yang menjambak rambutnya.

Diantara rasa sakit Hongbin melihat ke empat temannya datang berlari menghampiri mereka. Hongbin panik, ia sendirian. Tidak mungkin melawan lima orang lelaki dewasa seorang diri.

"Berani sekali kau, anak ingusan sepertimu melawanku"

Hongbin mengigit bibirnya, tidak mendengarkan ucapan lelaki yang masih menjambak rambutnya. Tatapannya terus terfokus pada empat laki-laki yang semakin mendekat. Bagaimana jika mereka semua akan melukai Hongbin? Ia mungkin tidak bisa melawan semuanya. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur. Tapi bagaimana?

Ah!

Hongbin punya ide.

Duaggh

"Arrggghhh"

Hongbin menendang keras selangkangan lelaki didepannya. Ia jatuh terduduk karena terhempas saat lelaki itu melepaskan jambakan dirambutnya. Hongbin meringsut mundur, menatap ngeri lelaki yang sedang kasakitan sambil memegang selangkangan di depannya. Mungkin Hongbin terlalu keras menendang-nya, ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Brengsek, kau benar-benar ingin mati... eoh?"

Hongbin tersentak ketika lelaki itu menatapnya tajam. Namun kembali meringis kesakitan sambil terus mengumpat kecil. Hongbin mengambil kesempatan, ia memungut beberapa makanan yang berserakan dan berlari pergi dengan kencang.

Taekwoon pasti sedang menunggunya. Ia harus segera pergi.

"Sialan, ini sakit sekali"

Hongbin berhenti berlari, berbalik kebelakang. Menatap lelaki yang baru saja ia tendang dengan tatapan menyesal. Bagaimanapun Hongbin terpaksa melakukannya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lelaki itu terus meringis kesakitan sambil dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Dalam hati Hongbin meminta maaf, ia segera kembali berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

"Hey, ada apa ini" Seorang Polisi berjalan menghampiri kerumunan yang sedang mengelilingi seorang lelaki yang terus meringis kesakitan. Ia menatapnya dengan sebelas halis terangkat.

"Apa ada yang terluka?"

Lelaki yang terus meringis kesakitan mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin, namun ekspresi kesakitan masih terlukis diwajahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Polisi ramah.

"Tidak ada, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak sengaja terjatuh"

Polisi itu mengangguk mendengar jawabab lelaki di depannya, ia tidak berniat menanyainya lebih lanjut. Polisi itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan-nya pada lima orang lelaki di depannya.

"Apa kaliam melihat anak ini?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Polisi, lima orang itu malah tertegun menatap foto yang memperlihatkan seseorang yang baru saja mereka lihat. Semua mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa anak ini? Hingga Polisi mencarinya.

"Kenapa kalian melamun, kalian dengar pertanyaanku tidak" Polisi itu sedikit membentak, mengernyit bingung menatap ekspresi orang-orang di depannya saat menatap foto Hongbin.

"Eum... memangnya siapa orang ini?" Polisi kembali memasukan foto Hongbin kedalam saku celana.

"Anak hilang, kalian melihatnya?"

Lelaki yang merasa kesal karena di tendang Hongbin menyeringai kecil. Ia merasa senang karena bisa membalaskan dendam.

"Tidak, kami tidak melihatnya" Ucapannya tegas, Polisi menatapnya aneh. Namun tidak mempermasalahkan-nya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah jika tidak. Maaf jika sudah mengganggu. Selamat malam"

Polisi itu pergi tanpa tahu lima orang dibelakangnya sedang tersenyum senang. Semuanya merasa puas karena berhasil membohongi Polisi. Ini adalah balasan karena Hongbin sudah bersikap menyebalkan. Dalam hati mereka itu berharap Hongbin tidak pernah ditemukan.

Sungguh anak yang malang.

.

.

.

Hongbin telah sampai di tempat ia tadi meninggalkan Taekwoon. Ia terengah-engah, kelelahan karena terus berlalu. Belum lagi perutnya masih kosong, Hongbin bersyukur tidak jatuh pingsan. Sambil mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, ia kembali menghampiri kursi kayu tempatnya beberapa menit yang lalu duduk bersama Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon tidak ada, kemana dia?

"Taekwoon hyung" Hongbin menatap sekeliling sambil memanggil Taekwoon, ia memeluk erat beberapa makanan yang berhasil dibawanya.

Tapi Taekwoon tidak ada.

Hongbin tertegun. Mungkinkah Taekwoon meninggalkan-nya?tapi kenapa? Dengan perasaan sedih, Hongbin mendudukkan diri. Mengetahui Taekwoon tidak ada, Hongbin merasa lemas. Ia tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri. Ini pasti karena Taekwoon menunggu Hongbin terlalu lama, jadi ia pergi.

Hahh~

Hongbin menghela nafas pelan, dadanya terasa kebas. Rasanya sakit, seperti sesuatu tak terlihat menusuk jantungnya. Ia menunduk menatap beberapa makanan yang berada dalam pelukannya. Ekspresi sedih tercetak jelas di wajah Hongbin.

Ini untuk Taekwoon.

Aku sudah membawakan makanan untuk Taekwoon hyung.

Tapi... kenapa Taekwoon hyung tidak ada?

Hongbin kembali mengedarkan pandangan-nya, berharap kembali menemukan Taekwoon. Namun tetap tidak ada. Padahal Hongbin sudah lelah mencarinya, tapi Taekwoon malah kembali hilang.

Kenapa Taekwoon tidak mau menunggu Hongbin?

Sekarang Hongbin harus mencarinya kemana?

Sambil menghela nafas berat Hongbin menyimpan makanan yang ia bawa di sampinnya. Ia melepaskan tas yang sejak tadi ia gendong dan menyimpannya di samping makanan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pundaknya sangat berat, seolah sedang memikul beban yang besar. Dadanya sesak, mungkinkah paru-parunya rusak. Karena setiap Hongbin mengambil nafas, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seolah udara yang Hongbin hisap adalah jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk dadanya.

Hongbin merasa sangat kecewa karena Taekwoon meninggalkan-nya, padahal awalnya Hongbin begitu yakin Taekwoon akan menunggu-nya. Ia pikir Taekwoon akan tetap duduk di tempatnya, menunggu Hongbin kembali tanpa mengeluh seberapa lama Hongbin pergi. Hongbin pikir, Taekwoon mempercayai-nya... seperti ia memoercayai Taekwoon. Tapi...

Tapi...

Mungkinkah Taekwoon masih marah padanya?

Hongbin mendesah pelan, Hongbin merasa seperti orang sekarat karena setiap ia mengambil nafas rasanya menyakitkan. Apakah duri telah tumbuh dihatinya?

Perut Hongbin kembali berbunyi minta di isi. Tapi Hongbin tidak nafsu makan. Ia tidak ingin memakan apapun, tidak sebelum Taekwoon kembali. Mungkin saja... mungkin saja saat Taekwoon sedang pergi mencari Toilet umum, atau sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi... tapi... kedua bola mata Hongbin berkaca-kaca.

Bukankah kaki Taekwoon sedang sakit.

Tidak mungkin Taekwoon berjalan-jalan disaat kakinya terasa sakit, ia berjalan saja kesusahan. Taekwoon benar-benar meninggalkan-nya. Tanpa terasa air mata Hongbin kembali mengalir. Belahan bibirnya bergetar kecil, siap meluncurkan isakan yang akan membelah malam.

Mungkin Taekwoon memang membencinya, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi saat Hongbin tidak ada. Hongbin hanya terlalu naif, percaya bahwa Taekwoon akan menunggunya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Taekwoon meninggalkan-nya?

Apa benar Taekwoon membenci Hongbin?

Hongbin menyesal karena sebelumnya sudah bersikap tidak baik pada Taekwoon. Ia menyesal sudah membentak Taekwoon dan membuatnya terluka. Hongbin tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Alasan Hongbin mencari Taekwoon karena ia ingin memperbaiki segalanya, Hongbin ingin meminta maaf. Namun Taekwoon...

Taekwoon...

Lelehan air mata semakin deras keluar dari pelukan mata Hongbin, jatuh seperti air hujan. Ia benar-benar kecewa. Padahal Hongbin begitu percaya, ia percaya Taekwoon akan menunggunya. Tapi ternyata... ia salah. Taekwoon pergi meninggalkan-nya.

Sekarang Hongbin harus bagaimana?

Jika Hongbin pergi mencari Taekwoon, apakah Taekwoon akan mau pulang bersamanya?

Mungkin saja tidak.

"Hiks... hiks"

Hongbin terisak pelan. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Hongbin tidak sanggup pulang jika Taekwoon tidak mau kembali bersamanya. Apa yang akan Hakyeon dan Jaehwan katakan jika tahu Hongbin gagal membawa Taekwoon kembali. Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa. Padahal Hongbin... sudah berjanji. Hongbin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, ia menangis dan terus terisak pelan.

Bagaimana ini?

Semua bayang-bayang bahagia ia tinggal bersama Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sirna seketika. Taekwoon tidak ingin bersama Hongbin. Taekwoon membenci Hongbin.

Harus bagaimana? Hongbin bingung, sedih, dan kecewa. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk hingga membuatnya tersiksa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Seseorang... tolong beritahu Hongbin. Buat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang.

Hyung

Taekwoon hyung

Taekwoon hyung, kembalilah.

Maafkan aku.

Kembalilah, kumohon.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku merasa sedih, aku akan masuk ke kamar. Mengunci diri dan tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Aku harap saat kuterbangun dunia telah berubah menjadi keindahan yang kuimpi-impikan.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang seringan kapas, bergerak menghampiri Hongbin yang sedang menangis sendirian. Angin dingin berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya. Bulan yang sempat meredup karena di tenggelamkan awan, kembali bersinar. Menyinari sosoknya yang sedang berjalan dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Aku adalah seorang pengecut, terlalu takut pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Tapi tak seorangpun tahu, karena aku seorang pembohong yang hebat. Dunia yang kejam telah merubahku, tapi tidak dengan rasa sakit. Aku masih terluka setiap mengingat kenangan sedih yang telah terkunci.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti, sepatu kotornya tampak begitu lusuh jika dibandingkan dengan sepatu Hongbin. Ia menatap lelaki di depannya yang terus menangis di balik kedua tangan. Sepasang iris yang telah kehilangan cahayanya itu menatap Hongbin sendu. Ia dapat melihat luka lebam berwarna biru di dahi Hongbin, ia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena tertutup surai Hongbin. Tapi itu berwarna biru dan cukup besar. Mungkin rasanya sakit.

Tapi kenapa?

Ia ingat sebelumnya Hongbin tidak terluka, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Hongbin?

.

.

Diriku yang sekarang tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku bagaikan kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan sayap rapuh. Aku tidak tahu, seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang harus kulalui agar dapat bahagia. Aku beritahu, walau menyakitkan... tapi sebenarnya aku percaya bahwa pahlawan itu ada, ia akan datang dan menyembuhkan semua lukaku. Semua yang kupercaya bukanlah kesalahan.

.

.

Tangannya kanannya terulur kedepan dengan penuh keraguan, ia ingin mendekap Hongbin. Menenangkan sosok yang sedang menangis itu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tangannya hanya bisa mengambang di udara. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, memandang sedih sosok Hongbin dengan luka yang sama.

.

.

Seiring waktu berjalan, semua yang kupercayai mulai hilang satu persatu. Tak akan ada kebahagiaan, tak akan ada Pahlawan. Aku hanya terlalu naif dan putus asa.

.

.

Merasakan seseorang sedang berdiri di depannya, perlahan Hongbin menggapus air matanya. Ia mendongak dengan wajah yang di penuhi lelehan air mata dan terisak pelan.

.

.

Lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Ia seseorang yang cengeng dan ceroboh. Diam-diam aku mulai menatapnya. Tapi semakin sering aku melihatnya, semakin aku membencinya.

Dia terlalu mirip denganku.

.

.

Sepasang iris hitam Hongbin terbelalak lebar, menatapnya sosok di depannya tak percaya. Lelehan air mata kembali mengalir, bersatu dengan perasaan haru dan sedih. Bibirnya terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sebuah nama. Namun ia merasa tercekik, bibirnya terbuka tanpa mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

.

.

Dia bukan pahlawan. Kenapa ia yang harus mengisi hidupku? Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan melukaiku. Ia seseorang yang bahkan jika aku menatap matanya, aku ingin pergi jauh darinya.

Tatapannya... mengoyak hatiku.

.

.

"Ta-Taekwoon hyung"

Hongbin berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar. Perlahan ia berdiri tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Taekwoon.

Ya.

Taekwoon.

.

.

Dalam bola matanya yang besar, aku melihat ia ketakutan. Ia tak menginginkanku. Meski begitu aku tetap menatapnya diam-diam. Semakin lama, perasaanku mulai berhianat.

.

.

"Huaaaaa... Taekwoon hyung... Taekwoon hyung"

Hongbin menghambur memeluk Taekwoon erat, menangis di dadanya seperti anak kecil. Merasakan bahwa Taekwoon begitu nyata dalam pelukannya, ia kembali dan tidak meninggalkan-nya. Hongbin merasa bahagia hingga air matanya terus mengalir deras.

.

.

Mungkin sebenarnya aku...

.

.

"Taekwoon hyung, kau kembali... kau kembali. Huaaaa Taekwoon hyung... hiks hiks"

.

.

... tidak membencinya.

.

.

"Huaaa Taekwoon hyung hiks... hiks"

Hongbin terus menangis, berteriak memanggil nama Taekwoon. Seolah berusaha meyakinkan bahwa sosok yang ia peluk adalah nyata. Bukan sekedar ilusi yang dibuat karena ia begitu putus asa.

"Taekwoon hyung... hiks... hiks... Taekwoon hyung"

.

.

Ia bukan Pahlawan yang aku tunggu. Ia tidak menyelamatkan-ku, ia menyakitiku meski tak menyadarinya. Aku hanya ingin pergi dan menghilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

"Taekwoon hyung, maafkan aku... maafkan aku" Hongbin menangis semakin keras dan semakin erat memeluk Taekwoon. Seolah takut ia hilang seperti hembusan angin yang sekedar lewat.

.

.

Aku ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Selamanya. Ketempat semua orang tidak bisa menemukanku, namun aku dapat bahagia.

.

.

"Hyung, Maafkan aku. Aku salah, aku salah. Tapi maafkan aku"

.

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

.

"Hyung, kumohon_

.

Aku tidak bisa.

.

_Jangan tingalkan aku.

.

Meninggalkan nya.

.

Perlahan Taekwoon mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan lembut ia membalas pelukan Hongbin. Mendekapnya erat dalam kehangatan. Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar pelan, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Taekwoon. Ia terus menangis dan terisak. Memecah malam yang dingin dengan isakan yang terendam oleh sebuah pelukan hangat.

.

.

Hongbin bukan orang yang pernah kuharapkan. Ia tidak ada dalam setiap mimpiku. Namun ia dapat melihat kekacauan isi hatiku. Dalam ketakutannya aku tahu ia merasakan sakit yang sama. Mungkin diriku juga bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan. Meski begitu, aku... ataupun dia. Tidak bisa saling meninggalkan.

Karena kami tahu... sakitnya sendirian.

.

.

Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya, ia mendongak menatap Taekwoon. Wajahnya penuh oleh air mata, namun Hongbin tidak repot-repot menghapusnya karena air matanya akan kembali mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Taekwoon menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar tanpa makna. Sulit sekali menebak apa yang ia pikirkan dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Taekwoon hyung" Hongbin memanggil nama Taekwoon dengan suara bergetar dan serak, air mata terus mengalir jatuh seperti air hujan.

Kedua berpandangan, menatap dalam diam. Membaca perasaan satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan. Semilir angin berbisik lirih, membelai keduanya dengan kelembutan. Hongbin kembali membuka bibirnya, hendak kembali berbicara. Ia merasa tercekik dan nafasnya tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Kau boleh pergi kemanapun"

Hongbin tidak terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya seperti terjepit. Ia memejamkan mata, terisak pelan, dan kembali menatap Taekwoon dengan sepasang Black Pearl yang terlihat akan pecah.

"Pergilah kemanapun yang kau inginkan, sejauh apapun itu"

Hongbin tampak indah di bawah remang-remang cahaya Bulan. Ia tampak seperti Bintang kecil yang bersinar paling terang dalam gelapnya malam.

"Tapi kumohon..." Suara Hongbin nyaris hilang. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tidak tersedak. Taekwoon tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama, namun penuh dengan pengharapan.

"Kemanapun kau pergi_

.

.

.

_jangan pernah lupa untuk kembali" kata-katanya mengalir lembut seperti hembusan angin dimusim semi.

Perasaan seperti setangkai bunga Mawar mekar tumbuh di hati Taekwoon. Itu indah, namun menusuk penuh dengan duri. Sepasang iris yang telah kehilangan cahayanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ada haru... juga sendu.

"Taekwoon hyung..."

Hongbin membuka mulutnya kembali, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kesedihan mencekiknya hingga merasa sesak. Ia hanya mampu menatap Taekwoon dengan berlinangan air mata, bibirnya bergerak, berbisik tanpa suara. Namun Taekwoon dapat memahami apa yang Hongbin katakan hingga mampu membuat air matanya perlahan mengalir. Itu terdengar jelas, seperti Hongbin meneriakannya dengan keras.

.

.

.

... Aku akan selalu menunggumu"

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin mengerti tentangmu

Bahkan ketika sakit di dalam, kau tetap menyembunyikan-nya dengan tersenyum biasa

Tapi aku tahu bahwa kau berjuang menahan air matamu selama ini

Hingga titik dimana dadamu semakin meledak dari rasa sakit

Perasaanmu telah mencapaiku

Mereka bergema jauh di dalam hatiku

Kau tak perlu menempatkannya dalam kata-kata

Aku tahu hatimu dan aku mengerti perasaanmu

Selama ini kau telah mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan air matamu

Bahkan ketika kau tercekik oleh rasa sakit

Hati kita dihubungkan oleh Telepathy

Kita dapat bertahan karena kita percaya satu sama lain.

(Detective Conan - Best Friend)

.

.

.

.

Hongbin memberika satu bungkus Roti rasa Coklat untuk Taekwoon. Taekwoon menerimanya dengan ragu. Hongbin tersenyum, menatap Taekwoon yang duduk disampingnya dengan senang. Ia kembali menatap makanan yang telah berhasil ia bawa. Satu bungkus Roti, satu kotak Susu coklat, satu buah sosis, dan satu bungkus biskuit. Hongbin menghela nafas sedih. Ini tidak akan cukup. Padahal Hongbin sudah membeli banyak makanan untuk bekal hingga esok harii. Tapi sekarang, hanya ini yang Hongbin dapat.

Sebenarnya Hongbin sudah menyisakan sedikit uang untuk naik Bus, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu harus naik Bus apa. Hongbin jadi merasa serba salah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Taekwoon terdiam, menatap ekspresi sedih Hongbin. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Hongbin pikirkan hingga membuatnya memasang ekspresi sedih seperti itu. Ia masih memegang Roti pemberian Hongbin ditangannya, belum berniat memakannya.

Hongbin memasukan satu bungkus Biskuit kedalam tas Sekolahnya, Biskuit itu untuk bekal besok. Mungkin sekarang Hongbin akan memakan satu buah sosis, dan karena Taekwoon akan merasa haus. Hongbin akan memberikan kotak Susunya untuk Taekwoon. Merasakan tatapan yang tertuju padanya, Hongbin mendongak menatap Taekwoon. Ia masih terdiam menatap Hongbin tanpa berniat memakan Rotinya. Hongbin mengernyit bingung.

"Taekwoon hyung, kenapa kau tidak memakan Rotinya?" Hongbin mengambil Roti di tangan Taekwoon dan membuka bungkusnya. Ia kembali menyerahkan Rotinya kedalam genggaman Taekwoon. Namun Taekwoon tetap diam menatapnya. Hongbin menghela nafas pelan.

"Hyung, kau pasti lapar" Hongbin mengarahkan tangan Taekwoon yang memegang Roti pada mulutnya sendiri. "Jadi ayo makan" Taekwoon menurut, ia membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah Rotinya perlahan.

Hongbin tersenyum, menarik tangannya kembali. Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya, memakan Roti sambil menatap taman yang sepi. Menatap Taekwoon yang sedang memakan Roti tanpa sadar Hongbin menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Ia juga lapar.

Sangat lapar.

Kruyukk

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, Hongbin tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Taekwoon segera berbalik menatap Hongbin, ia berhenti mengunyah Rotinya. Dengan wajah yang memerah Hongbin membuka bungkus sosis dan segera memakannya.

Taekwoon menatapnya dalam diam, ia menunduk menatap Rotinya yang yang baru dimakan sedikit. Lalu kembali menatap Hongbin yang sedang memakan satu buah Sosis. Tanpa ragu Taekwoon segera memotong Rotinya menjadi dua bagian, lalu memberikan bagian yang belum di gigit pada Hongbin. Hongbin tersentak, menatap sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan sepotong Roti padanya. Hongbin berbalik menatap Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon hyung" Hongbin bergumam pelan. Taekwoon tetap diam, menyodorkan sepotong Roti didepan wajah Hongbin.

"Ini untukku?" Taekwoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin. Ia tetap diam menyodorkan Roti di tangannya. Dengan ragu Hongbin menerima Roti pemberian Taekwoon. Ia menatap Roti ditangannya. Hongbin tersenyum dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terima Kasih" Ucapannya tersenyum, menatap Taekwoon dengann sepasang iris yang terlihat seperti kaca yang akan pecah.

Hongbin memakan Roti pemberian Taekwoon dengan perlahan. Hidungnya memerah karena menahan tangis, ia tersenyum saat memakan Rotinya. Ternyata Taekwoon peduli padanya. Hongbin senang hingga rasanya ingin menangis. Taekwoon segera berbalik kembali, menikmati Rotinya dalam diam.

Sebenarnya saat Hongbin pergi, Taekwoon tetap duduk di tempatnya dalam diam. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu di Apartment Hakyeon. Mungkin Hongbin tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Taekwoon menunduk sedih. Tentu, siapapun tak menginginkannya. Ia hanya beban.

Taekwoon kembali menatap jalan tempat terakhir kali melihat Hongbin. Hongbin bilang ia harus menunggu. Hongbin bilang ia akan membawa makanan dan mereka berdua akan pulang ke Rumah.

Rumah?

Apa Taekwoon punya Rumah?

Ia tidak tahu, sepertinya tidak.

Taekwoon bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pulang bersama Hongbin? Apakah keadaannya akan menjadi lebih baik? Atau... tidak.

Ia tidak tahu.

Terakhir kali Taekwoon akan dibawa pergi, lalu jika ia kembali sekarang... apakah semuanya akan berbeda. Kenapa Taekwoon harus kembali? Mungkin pada akhirnya ia akan kembali di buang. Ia akan dicampakan, dilupakan seolah tidak tidak ada.

Ya, pasti akan seperti itu.

Taekwoon berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap kearah Hongbin menghilang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi. Langkah pelan, terseret oleh rasa sakit. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin berhenti, ia mencari alasan untuk bertahan.

Namun tidak ada.

Taekwoon terus melangkah pergi semakin jauh dengan langkah berat.

Ini lebih baik, dari awal Taekwoon selalu sendirian. Tidak masalah jika ia kembali sendirian. Ia terlalu terbiasa. Berjalan sendirian, melewati dunia fana penuh kesedihan. Pada saat itu ia seolah hanya sebuah bayangan. Semua orang begitu jauh, jika ia mencoba memegang salah satunya. Yang ia dapat hanyalah udara kosong. Seluruh dunia tampaknya begitu asing. Namun dalam hati kecilnya, Taekwoon selalu berharap. Seseorang mencegahnya untuk menghilang.

"Taekwoon hyung"

Langkah Taekwoon terhenti kala hembusan angin menerbangkan suara Hongbin di angkasa, terdengar lirih seperti bisikan. Taekwoon tertegun, pikirannya tertuju pada Hongbin. Apakah Hongbin mencarinya?

Ah, lupakan.

Kenapa Taekwoon harus peduli. Ia tidak peduli jika Hongbin mencarinya, tidak lama lagi ia juga pasti akan dilupakan. Hongbin tidak akan mencarinya, ia akan pulang ke Rumah sendirian. Kembali hidup bahagia bersama Hakyeon. Bukannya berkeliaran dijalanan seorang diri karena mencarinya.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Ya, jadi Taekwoon hanya perlu melanjutkan langkahnya dan segera pergi. Ya, begitu. Tapi kedua kakinya tidak bergerak satu langkahpun. Ia termenung, sendirian di bawah kelamnya malam.

Ia tak perlu kembali bukan?

Tapi ia ingin kembali.

Kenapa harus kembali?

Tidak tahu.

Mungkin, karena hatinya... masih menyimpan harapan.

Taekwoon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi bukan untuk pergi, melainkan untuk kembali. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa?

Kenapa ia kembali?

Seharusnya ia pergi.

Pergi sejauh mungkin.

Tapi... kenapa?

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab. Namun hanya satu jawaban yang dapat Taekwoon berikan, ia hanya mengikuti perasaannya... ia hanya... percaya_

.

.

.

.

_Hongbin sedang menunggunya.

Jadi disinilah ia saat ini. Duduk disamping Hongbin yang sedang memakan Roti yang ia bagi. Taekwoon mendongak, menatap langit malam yang kembali dipenuhi awan hitam. Seperti ini, berada diluar tanpa makanan yang cukup. Ia akan kedinginan, juga kelaparan. Tapi hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Mungkin karena, saat ini... ia tidak sendirian.

"Taekwoon hyung, sepertinya akan turun hujan" Taekwoon menoleh menatap Hongbin yang sedang mendongak menatap langit, wajahnya cemas. Taekwoon mengerti, jika hujan turun. Dimana mereka akan berteduh.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum hujan turun" Hongbin bangkit berdiri, memasukan kotak Susu yang belum sempat mereka minum kedalam tas.

"Kita harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh sebelum kehujanan, ayo!" Hongbin mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Taekwoon untuk meraihnya. Taekwoon terdiam, menatap tangan Hongbin dalam diam.

"Taekwoon hyung" Taekwoon mendongak menatap Hongbin "Ayo!" Perlahan, Taekwoon menerima uluran tangan Hongbin. Hongbin tersenyum dan menariknya berdiri.

Keduanya berjalan menerobos malam. Melangkah dengan di iringin bayang-bayang awan hitam, guna mencari tempat yang pantas untuk digunakan berteduh dari hujan. Tidak ada yang berbicara, keduanya terdiam membisu. Berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon hyung" Hongbin menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk berhenti berjalan. Taekwoon menoleh menatap bingung.

"Aku pernah melihat di Televisi, biasanya orang yang pergi dari Rumah akan tidur di Sauna" Taekwoon menatapnya dengan sebelah halis terangkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana, kita menginap di Sauna" Hongbin berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu, tampak senang dengan idenya. Taekwoon disisinya tetap terdiam. Menatapnya tanpa berniat memberikan jawaban.

Tiba-tiba senyum Hongbin luntur, ia menghela nafas pelan. Tubuhnya seolah kehilangan tenaga. Ia kembali menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan memelas, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik kebawah.

"Aku tidak tahu" Taekwoon tetap menatapnya datar. "Aku tidak tahu Sauna itu dimana"

Sudah Taekwoon duga.

Hongbin menghela nafas sedih. Tapi hanya sesaat. Ia kembali menatap Taekwoon dengan semangat yang membara. Taekwoon tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus berusaha" Hongbin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan antusias. "Disebelah sini pasti ada tempat Sauna, kita bisa memcarinya. Pasti ada"

Hongbin melihat keseberang jalan. Mengikuti instingnya yang entah benar atau tidak Hongbin bermaksud menyebrang. Ia menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk ikut berjalan. Namun Taekwoon hanya diam di tempat tanpa berniat untuk mengikuti Hongbin. Hongbin menatapnya bingung.

"Taekwoon hyung ayo kita pergi, kesebelah sana" Hongbin menunjuk sebrang jalan sambil menarik tangan Taekwoon. Namun Taekwoon tetap tak bergeming, diam tak bergerak ditempatnya.

Hongbin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia menghempaskan tangan Taekwoon dan menyebrangi jalan sendirian. Jalanan begitu sepi, mungkin karena sudah larut malam. Hongbin berhenti di tengah jalan, berbalik menatap Taekwoon dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Taekwoon mendekat.

"Taekwoon hyung, ayo kesini" Taekwoon tetap terdiam. Hongbin menatapnya cemas. Kenapa Taekwoon tidak mau pergi bersamanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Taekwoon hyung, ayo kita pergi" Hongbin masih berusaha membujuk Taekwoon. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena Taekwoon tidak mau bergerak menghampiri-nya. Kenapa?

"Taekwo_" Hongbin tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia terpaku menatap Taekwoon yang sedang berlari kencang ke arahnya.

Apa yang salah?

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hongbin tidak bisa memproses semuanya dengan baik. Tubuhnya terlempar kesisi jalan setelah Taekwoon mendorong-nya dengan kuat hingga kepalanya membentur Trotoar. Suara klakson mobil dan suara benda berat yang tertabrak membuat Hongbin linglung. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan tatapannya menjadi buram. Perlahan, Hongbin bangkit berdiri. Menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menghantam trotoar. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan padangannya yang kabur.

Seketika Hongbin tertegun, menatap tubuh Taekwoon yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan. Dadanya berdetak kencang. Dengan tubuh yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, Hongbin berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon yang tak bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, Ia terseok-seok menghampiri Taekwoon. Sepasang iris hitamnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Taekwoon..." Hongbin berteriak lirih "Taekwoon hyung!"

Bruukk

Belum sempat Hongbin mencapai Taekwoon, tubuhnya sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri menghantam aspal. Hal terakhir yang Hongbin lihat adalah sepasang kaki yang berlari kencang menghampirinya.

Hongbin terlalu ceroboh, dia menyebrang jalan tanpa sadar bahwa lampu jalan masih berwarna merah. Taekwoon bukannya tidak mau pergi bersama Hongbin, ia hanya sedang menunggu lampu jalan berubah warna menjadi hijau.

.

.

.

"Hongbin-ah, cepat kemari film nya sudah mulai" Hakyeon berteriak nyaring, memanggil Hongbin yang sedang membawa popcorn di Dapur. Ia duduk di depan Televisi, menonton film di depannya sambil memeluk bantal dengan erat.

"Tunggu hyuuungg, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Hongbin berlari kencang dari Dapur, membuat beberapa Popcorn yang ia bawa berjatuhan kelantai. Hakyeon menatapnya dengan tajam. Hongbin dengan polos duduk di sebelah Hakyeon, menonton film sambil memakan Popcorn-nya dengan riang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal, ia, menatap Hongbin tajam.

Hongbin menatap Hakyeon dengan polos, ia kembali memakan Popcorn nya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Hakyeon sepenuhnya. Alih-alih mempertanyakan tingkah Hakyeon, Hongbin malah menyodorkan Popcorn pada Hakyeon.

"Hyung mau?" Hongbin bertanya dengan bola mata besarnya yang jernih. Hakyeon mengerang frustasi, ia ingin menyerang Hongbin dengan beberapa ciuman maut atau pelukan erat.

"Lupakan... lupakan, ayo kita tonton filmnya"

Hakyeon menarik Hongbin agar duduk merapat padanya, Hongbin tertawa dan mendekat pada Hakyeon. Keduanya menikmati film sambil sesekali menyembunyikan wajah dibalik bantal. Terkadang Hakyeon akan berteriak paling kencang ketika Hantu dalam film muncul. Hongbin akan menertawakannya, bersikap seolah ia tidak ketakutan. Namun setelah Film usai, Hongbin terus merengek untuk tidur bersama Hakyeon. Ia beralasan kalau Hakyeon akan ketakutan jika tidur sendirian. Hakyeon menolaknya karena berbohong, tidak mengakui bahwa ia yang ketakutan.

Hongbin begitu keras kepala. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia takut tidur sendirian. Hakyeon tidak mau menanggap Hongbin, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Hongbin terdiam, menatap pintu kamar Hakyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir melangkah pergi sebelum pintu kamar Hakyeon kembali terbuka, kepala Hakyeon menyembul dari dalam.

"Kenapa kau terus diam disitu, ayo masuk!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Hakyeon, Hongbin tersenyum lebar. Ia berhambur memeluk Hakyeon penuh cinta. Malam itu keduanya tidur dengan berpelukan di dalam selimut yang hangat.

Bulanpun yang melihat dari balik gorden merasa enggan untuk memisahkan keduanya.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata Hongbin perlahan terbuka, matanya terasa begitu berat. Tatapannya buram. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut Ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara.

Semuanya hanya mimpi, tidak ada Hakyeon.

Hongbin mengerjap pelan, ia menatap sosok yang sedang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan pandangan kabur. Perlahan, tatapannya menjadi jelas. Hongbin menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah.

Melihat Hongbin sadar, orang yang menggendong Hongbin ala bridal style itu tersenyum. Hongbin tahu senyuman itu, ia mengenalnya meski dengan mata tertutup. Sebelah tangan Hongbin terulur, menyentuh wajah orang yang sedang berjalan sambil menggendong tubuhnya.

"Hakyeon hyung" Hongbin bergumam pelan, tatapan kembali menjadi kabur.

"Hakyeon hyung, aku merindukanmu" Hongbin berbisik lirih, bola matanya hampir tertutup kembali.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan... hyung"

Dengan tubuh lemahnya Hongbin bergerak memeluk sosok tersebut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada orang yang ia sebut 'Hakyeon'. Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam, menatap sosok Hongbin yang kembali tak sadarkan diri di gendongannya.

Melihat Hongbin yang kembali jatuh pingsan, lelaki tersebut segera memasukan Hongbin kedalam mobilnya. Menempatkannya disamping Taekwoon yang juga sedang tak sadarkan diri. Setelah memastikan posisi Hongbin cukup nyaman, ia menutup pintunya. Berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobil di bagian kemudi. Ia siap menjalankan mobilnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari kaca mobil. Ia membuka kaca mobil dan menatap Polisi yang sedang tersenyum sopan padanya.

"Selamat malam, Pak" Polisi menyapa dengan ramah, lelaki tersebut tersenyum.

"Selamat malam"

"Apa ada masalah, kenapa berhenti ditengah jalan?" Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum ramah yang tidak luntur dari belahan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada, mobilku tadi mogok sebentar. Tapi sekarang sudah beres" Polisi mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah Pak, maaf bila mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan anda" Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menhidupkan Mobilnya, ia menoleh menatap Polisi.

"Terima kasih, selamat malam" Polisi itu tersenyum dan sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

"Ya, selamat malam"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Polisi, mobil itu segera melaju pergi dengan kecepatan sedang. Polisi itu tetap diam ditempatnya, menatap mobil bewarna hitam itu hingga menghilang di tikungan.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat kesini" Mendengar rekan kerjanya memanggil, Polisi itu segera menghampiri mobil Polisi. Ia masuk dan duduk di samping kemudi.

"Ada apa, Chen?"

"Cuma mogok, Xiumin" Ucap Polisi yang dipanggil Chen, menjawab pertanyaan rekannya.

Chen menoleh kebelakang, menatap dua orang lelaki yang tampak begitu putus asa. Chen menghela nafas pelan.

"Anda benar-benar tidak ingin pulang?" Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Chen dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tidak, kumohon. Teruslah mencari Hongbin. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukannya" Mendengar ucapan Hakyeon, Chen dan Xiumin berpandangan.

"Apa anda yakin?" Tanya Xiumin memastikan, Hakyeon mengangguk yakin. Chen menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, karena kami baru bertukar kerja dengan Jongin dan Sehun, kami belum tahu wajah anak yang harus kami cari. Boleh minta fotonya?"

Hakyeon menyerah foto Hongbin pada Chen, Chen mengambil foto dari tangan Hakyeon dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Setelah puas, ia menyerahkan foto itu pada Xiumin. Xiumin berbalik menatap Hakyeon.

"Kupikir, ada dua orang yang harus kita cari?" Hakyeon melirik Jaehwan.

"Anu... kami tidak punya foto Taekwoon" Ucap Jaehwan dengan tatapan menyesal. Xiumin mengangguk mendengar jawaban Jaehwan. Ia kembali menatap foto Hongbin, lalu menyimpannya kedalam saku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai mencari mereka"

Mendengar ucapan Xiumin, semuanya serentak mengangguk. Mobil perlahan melaju, menyusuri kota malam yang mulai sepi. Hakyeon semakin cemas, malam semakin larut namun Hongbin belum di temukan. Hakyeon takut Hongbin menghilang seperti Taekwoon. Ia berharap Hongbin baik-baik saja, dan dimanapun berada ia juga berharap Taekwoon tidak terluka.

"Chen, coba lihat ini" Sambil terus fokus menyetir, Xiumin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Chen. Chen mengambil kertas tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah buronan yang sedang dicari Polisi, kita disuruh berpatroli sambil mencarinya" Chen mengangguk mendengar jawaban Xiumin.

"Apa tindak kejahatan yang dia lakukan?"

"Pelecehan, sodomi, paling parah... pembunuhan"

Semua orang dalam mobil tersentak, sontak menatap horror Xiumin. Xiumin melirik Chen yang sedang menatapnya dengan bola mata hampir menggelinding.

"Apa?" Xiumin bertanya bingung. Tidak mengerti bahwa ucapannya barusan membuat dua orang dikursi penumpang menjadi semakin panik. Chen menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membuka lipatan kertas dan menatap foto lelaki yang di cetak besar beserta profilnya. Saat itu juga Chen mengumpat kesal.

"Sialan" Xiumin mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini laki-laki yang mobilnya mogok ditengah jalan" Mendengar ucapan Chen, mau tidak mau Xiumin ikut mengumpat kesal.

"Sialan"

.

.

.

Hongbin menggeliat pelan, ia mengernyit ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua bola matanya. Dengan pandangan yang kabur Hongbin menatap sosok wajah yang terpampang di depannya. Siapa? Hongbin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Hakyeon hyung" Hongbin bergumam pelan, masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hongbin terperanjat mendengar suara orang asing di depannya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia bangkit bangun. Hongbin mengerang, merasakan kepalanya sakit karena bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Hey, pelan-pelan. Kau masih sakit"

"Ughh" Hongbin menatap lelaki berusia tiga puluhan di depannya. Ia mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatan. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hongbin tertegun, bukan Hakyeon. Penglihatan Hongbin sudah kembali normal, ia menatap lelaki di depannya tanpa berkedip. Lelaki berusia tiga puluh tahun itu sangat tinggi, mungkin tingginya sekitar 185. Badannya tegap seperti tentara. Warna kuliynya kecoklatan seperti Hakyeon. Ia terlihat kokoh, dan keren seperti model. Hongbin selalu bermimpi mempunyai tubuh seperti itu jika sudah dewasa nanti.

"Ahjushi..." Hongbin bergumam pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apa Ahjushi model?" Pertanyaan Hongbin sontak mengundang gelak tawa dari sosok di depannya. Ia menatap Hongbin dengan geli.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti model?" Sosok itu bertanya dengan suara ramah, ia tersenyum lembut. Hongbin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ahjushi sangat tampan" Sosok di depannya kembali tertawa.

"Terima kasih, manis. Sayangnya aku bukan model" Hongbin mengernyit mendengar panggilan yang diberikan padanya.

Manis?

Itu terdengar sedikit aneh di telinga Hongbin, ia selalu dipuji karena tampan, meski ia akui sebenarnya Taekwoon terlihat lebih tampan. Tapi manis? Hongbin tidak yakin, itu terdengar sedikit berbeda. Terasa begitu asing.

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Eh?!" Hongbin tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus wajahnya. Hongbin mengerjap pelan, menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa namamu?" Dia bertanya sambil mengelus pipi Hongbin dengan lembut, mengagumi kulitnya yang putih dan mulus karena selalu dirawat Hakyeon. Hongbin tiba-tiba merasa gugup, diperlakukan berbeda dari biasanya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Lee Hongbin" Hongbin menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. "Nama... Ahjushi?" Ia tersenyum menatap Hongbin dengan kedua bola matanya yang tajam.

"Shin Sung Rok" Sung Rok menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin dengan suara yang lembut. Ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Hongbin. Hongbin membuka mulutnya membentuk 'O' kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba tatapanya jatuh pada sosok Taekwoon yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa di depannya. Hongbin segera turun dari sofa, menghampiri Taekwoon dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Taekwoon hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Taekwoon hyung, bangunlah"

Hongbin mencoba membangunkan Taekwoon, ia menatapnya cemas. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taekwoon agar terbangun. Namun Taekwoon tetap tak sadarkan diri. Hongbin berbalik menatap Sung Rok dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ahjushi, apa Taekwoon hyung terluka parah?" Hongbin bertanya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Sung Rok tersenyum, ia berjalan menghampiri Hongbin dan berjongkok disebelahnya menatap Taekwoon.

"Tidak. Dia mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia cuma pingsan. Jangan khawatir" Sung Rok mengusap pelan kepala Hongbin yang mulai kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Ini semua salahku, seandainya aku tidak bertindak ceroboh... Taekwoon hyung pasti_"

"Sudahlah, jangan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi" Sung Rok berdiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah kamar. Hongbin menatapnya bingung, lalu kembali menatap Taekwoon dengan pandangan menyesal dan sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian Sung Rok kembali sambil membawa pakaian bersih.

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan segera sadar. Mandilah terlebih dahulu, bersihkan dirimu"

Hongbin menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri, ia begitu kotor. Baunya seperti sampah. Hakyeon akan memarahinya jika mengetahui hal ini. Hongbin mendongak, menatap Sung Rok dengan ragu.

"Bolehkah?" Tanyanya pelan. Sung Rok tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, cepatlah ini baju gantinya" Sung Rok menyerahkan pakaian bersih untuk Hongbin, dengan sedikit ragu Hongbin menerimanya.

"Terima kasih" Bisik Hongbin pelan. Sung Rok mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, tatapannya tidak pernah beralih dari Hongbin.

"Ya, gunakanlah kamar mandi yang ada dikamar ini"

Hongbin menoleh, menatap kamar yang sebelumnya Sung Rok masuki. Ia mengangguk pelan, berjalan memasuki kamar dengan tatapan Sung Rok yang terus mengekorinya. Perlahan, Hongbin menutup pintu kamar. Tatapan Sung Rok beralih pada Taekwoon yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, tiba-tiba seringaian tercetak di bibirnya. Ia terkekeh pelan seperti orang gila. Berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon dengan langkah berbahaya.

Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, seringaian tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat ia melangkah mendekati Taekwoon. Sung Rok berjongkok, menatap setiap inci wajah Taekwoon.

"Ahjushi"

"Astaga!" Sung Rok terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Hongbin kembali dan berdiri di depan pintu. Ia menoleh menatap Hongbin, segera berdiri dan mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Selama aku mandi, tolong jaga Taekwoon ya. Bila dia bangun, bilang saja aku sedang mandi" Sung Rok tersenyum, mencoba sebaik mungkin agar tak terlihat di paksakan. Ia mengangguk menatap Hongbin.

"Tentu, tentu. Jangan khawatir" Hongbin tersenyum, ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Seketika tatapan Sung Rok berubah, ia menatap pintu di depannya dengan tajam.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, lelaki dengan tinggi 185 itu menatap Taekwoon dan pintu di depannya secara bergantian. Ia terlihat termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Kembali menatap Taekwoon untuk terakhi kalinya, Sung Rok akhirnya melangkah menuju kamar yang Hongbin masuki. Dengan seringaian yang kembali terukir, ia membuka pintu di depannya dan masuk kedalam kamar secara perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara. Setelahnya terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci memecah keheningan.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan diri, Hongbin keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan kaos putih polos kebesaran dengan celana pendek hitam selutut. Tangannya bergerak mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk kecil, ia menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan ketika berbalik Hongbin terlonjak kaget melihat Sung Rok sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menatapnya.

"Ahjushi!" Hongbin menatap Sung Rok dengan kedua bola mata terbelalak, sebelah tangannya menyentuh dada. Jantung Hongbin berdetak kencang karena terkejut. Sung Rok tersenyum kecil melihat keterkejutan Hongbin.

"Apa yang Ahjushi lakukan disini?" Hongbin bertanya bingung. Sung Rok tidak menjawab pertanyaan-nya, ia hanya menatap Hongbin dengan kedua mata tajamnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Hongbin menjadi salah tingkah, dengan kikuk ia berjalan menghampiri Sung Rok. Mendekap handuk kecil yang sempat ia pakai didadanya.

"Ahjushi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hongbin bertanya ragu, berdiri di depan Sung Rok sambil tanpa sadar meremas handuk kecil ditangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sung Rok menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin sambil tersenyum misterius. "Kemarilah, duduk disebelahku"

Sung Rok menepuk bagian kosong disebelahnya, menyuruh Hongbin untuk duduk. Hongbin tampak enggan, ia melirik pintu keluar dengan gusar. Jujur saja, tingkah aneh Sung Rok membuatnya merasa sedikit takut. Sesuatu dalam diri Hongbin menyuruhnya untuk Waspada.

"Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" Hongbin tersentak dan kembali menatap Sung Rok dengan gugup, sekali lagi ia melirik pintu kamar.

"A-aku, ingin melihat Taekwoon hyung saja" Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hongbin berlari menuju pintu kamar tanpa peduli menjatuhkan handuk kecil yang dibawahnya.

Ceklek Ceklek

"Huh?"

Hongbin terbelalak, ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar namun tidak bisa. Dengan panik Hongbin mencoba membuka pintu kamar dan hasilnya tetap sama. Suara kaki yang perlahan melangkah mendekat membuat Jantung Hongbin berpacu, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya yang menyentuh knop pintu bergetar pelan.

"Kenapa mesti terburu-buru?"

Hongbin menahan nafas ketika mendengar Sung Rok berbisik lembut di telinganya, ia mencengkram knop pintu yang dipegang dengan erat. Hongbin membuka mulutnya perlahan, nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Hongbin ingin berteriak, tapi bibirnya hanya mampu terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah-katapun.

"Santai saja, dan mari bermain denganku"

Hongbin memejamkan matanya, mencengkram knop pintu semakin erat. Ia merasakan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggang nya mulai bergerak menyingkap kaos yang ia pakai. Hongbin tersentak, ia membuka kedua bola matanya dengan terkejut dan segera memukul pintu sekuat tenaga dan kembali mencoba membuka pintu berharap terbuka.

"Taekwoon hyung... Taekwoon hyung"

Hongbin menggedor pintu dengan keras dan berteriak kencang. Berharap Taekwoon terbangun dan menolongnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, Hongbin amat sangat ketakutan. Sangat. Hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

"Taekwoon hyung, Taek_"

Suara teriakan Hongbin terputus ketika mulutnya di bungkam oleh sebuah tangan besar. Tubuhnya di seret menjauh dari pintu kamar. Dengan putus asa, Hongbin mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mencapai pintu yang semakin menjauh dari jangakauan.

Tolong, seseorang.

.

.

.

"Ini minumlah, Hakyeon"

Hakyeon menerima cangkir kecil berisi kopi yang Jaehwan berikan, ia menyesapnya secara perlahan. Malam semakin larut, Chen bilang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam lebih dua puluh menit. Mereka sepakat untuk berhenti di sebuah Minimarket yang buka dua belas jam untuk membeli kopi agar merasa segar.

Keempatnya duduk di depan Minimarket sambil menyesap kopi hangat. Tatapan Hakyeon tampak kosong, belum ditemukannya Hongbin jelas berefek besar padanya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hongbin, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan Hongbin meski sudah mencarinya mengelilingi kota.

Dimana Hongbin?

Jaehwan yang melihat sikap Hakyeon segera meremas pundaknya pelan, Hakyeon menoleh menatapnya. Jaehwan tersenyum, meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan putus asa, Hongbin pasti dapat kita temukan" Ucap Jaehwan menyemangati Hakyeon. Hakyeon tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyesap kopinya. Jaehwan menatapnya cemas.

Melihat Hakyeon yang tampak seperti raga tanpa nyawa membuat Jaehwan sedih. Ia cemas, takut Hakyeon jatuh sakit karena memikirkan Hongbin. Jaehwan menghela nafas pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kedua Polisi yang juga sedang menatap Hakyeon prihatin. Tanpa sadar ketiganya menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tau Jaehwan?"

Semua orang sontak menoleh menatap Hakyeon yang mulai membuka suaranya setelah lama terdiam. Mereka menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa?" Jaehwan bertanya pelan. Hakyeon terkesum kecil, menatap cangkir kopi di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ketika Hongbin berumur 10 tahun, itu adalah masa-masa paling sulit bagiku"

Hakyeon tidak tahu kenapa ia menceritakannya, apakah karena terlalu putus asa? Ia terlihat tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Hakyeon hanya...

Ia hanya...

Hanya...

Hanya merasa begitu dekat setiap ia membicarakan Hongbin. Seolah Hongbin ada di dekatnya, dan Hakyeon dapat merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat. Meski nyatanya Hakyeon telah kehilangan Hongbin, dan ia tidak tahu... sampai kapan.

"Aku membawanya tinggal bersamaku, di Rumahku. Berharap dapat merawat Hongbin dengan baik" Hakyeon tersenyum miris. "Tapi nyatanya, aku gagal" Jaehwan bersama dua Polisi yang menemani mereka terdiam, mendengar setiap ucapan Hakyeon tanpa berniat untuk menyela.

"Saat aku membawanya, aku punya harapan melihat Hongbin bahagia. Tanpa tahu... kenyataan yang terjadi" Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hakyeon. Ia terkekeh pelan, menertawakan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Jaehwan menatapnya khawatir.

"Hongbin mengalami kekerasan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia di siksa oleh pembantu di Rumahku. Di Rumahku" Air mata Hakyeon mengalir semakin deras, mengalir melewati belahan pipinya dan jatuh kelantai.

"Aku berbohong, aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Aku... aku gagal" Bibir Hakyeon bergetar, menahan diri agar tidak terisak dengan menyedihkan.

"Semuanya salahku, maafkan aku...

maafkan aku...

maafkan aku Hongbin"

Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya dan terisak keras, ia mencengkram cangkir kecil ditangannya hingga tak berbentuk sebagai pelampiasan emosinya yang tumpah menjadi air mata. Jaehwan disisinya menatap Hakyeon dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Sung Rok membanting Hongbin ke atas tempat tidur, dia duduk diatas Hongbin dan membekap mulutnya dengan kuat. Hongbin sekuat tenaga memberontak, mencoba meloloskan diri dari tangan Sung Rok.

"Berhenti memberontak sebelum aku berbuat kasar" Sung Rok membentak Hongbin dan menatapnya tajam. Bola mata Hongbin berkaca-kaca, ia berhenti memberontak dan menatap Sung Rok takut. Sung Rok tersenyum melihat Hongbin yang berhenti memberontak.

"Ya, seperti itu. Jangan memberontak, jika tidak... aku akan lebih menyakitimu"

Bukannya mendengarkan ucapan Sung Rok, Hongbin malah menggigit tangan yang membekap mulutnya kuat. Sung Rok berteriak keskitan dan mencoba menarik tangannya dari gigitan Hongbin.

"Arrggghhhh... Sialan"

Duaagghh

"Aaarrgghhh"

Setelah berhasil menggigit tangan Sung Rok, Hongbin menendang perut Sung Rok dengan sekuat tenaga. Tendangannya berhasil membuat Sung Rok jatuh terjerembab dilantai, ia berteriak dan memegang perutnya kesakitan. Tanpa buang waktu Hongbin segera melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur dan kembali berlari menuju pintu kamar.

Namun belum sempat mencapainya, tubuh Hongbin jatuh menghantam lantai ketika Sung Rok menarik salah satu kaki Hongbin. Tanpa buang waktu Sung Rok segera berdiri dengan marah, ia menarik kedua kaki Hongbin, dan menyeretnya agar menjauh dari pintu.

"Tidak... tidak... lepaskan!"

Hongbin menggerakkan seluruh badannya agar kakinya terlepas dari tangan Sung Rok, tapi Sung Rok menariknya semakin kuat membuat Hongbin hanya bisa mencakar lantai dibawahnya.

"Tidak... tidak... HAKYEON HYUNG!"

.

.

.

"Setelah itu keadaan Hongbin semakin memburuk. Ia tidak pernah mau bertemu siapapun, bahkan diriku... bahkan diriku" Hakyeon mengulang kata terakhir, membayangkan hal paling menyakitkan yang bisa ia ingat.

"Hongbin terus menangis, ia menolak apapun yang kami berikan dan melemparnya hingga hancur. Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah menyerah padanya. Karena aku tahu, ia hanya ketakutan. Hongbin menangis seorang diri setiap malam, meringkuk dibawah selimut dalam kegelapan. Hongbin... begitu kesepian. Dan setiap hari, aku hanya bisa bersandar mendengarkannya menangis dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Hongbin, sungguh... maafkan aku... maafkan aku karena gagal melindungi-mu. Maafkan aku"

Maafkan aku

.

.

.

"Ahjushi, aku mohon lepaskan aku" Hongbin berbicara dengan suara bergetar ketakutan, kedua tangannya di cengkram Sung Rok di atas kepala. Hongbin menatap Sung Rok dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca. Sung Rok tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu, tapi nanti"

Tubuh Hongbin bergetar ketakutan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika merasakan tangan Sung Rok memegang bagian atas celananya, ia menangis dan terisak pelan. Menatap Sung Rok dengan tatapan memohon. Berharap Sung Rok luluh dan mau melepaskan-nya.

"Ahjushi... Ahjushi, aku mohon"

Hongbin berbicara dengan putus asa, ia ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan berada dalam posisi yang mengerikan seperti ini. Ia tidak mau, ia takut.

Ia ingin pulang.

Hakyeon hyung.

Hakyeon hyung, tolong aku.

"Ahjushi... Ahjushi" Perlahan Sung Rok menarik turun celana Hongbin. Hongbin menangis semakin keras dan kembali memberontak. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan liar. Hongbin merasakan celananya semakin ditarik turun kebawah.

"Tidak... tidak... TIDAK... AHJUSHI!"

Duagghh

"Arrggghh"

Sekali lagi Hongbin berhasil menendang Sung Rok, kali ini dibagian wajahnya. Sung Rok memegang wajahnya dan mengerang kesakitan. Hongbin segera merangkak mendekati pintu keluar dengan wajah basah oleh air mata, tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk mencoba berdiri.

"Hakyeon hyung, tolong aku. Hakyeon hyung!"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum, aku ingin kembali melihatnya merengek memintaku membelikan makanan kesukaannya. Melihat ia berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar Taki anjing kecil lucu milik tetangga. Atau melihatnya tampak semangat ketika menonton Konser Park Yoshin di Televisi, dan juga... melihatnya tertawa ketika ia melihatku jatuh terpeleset di lantai. Aku... aku... aku hanya... hanya...

.

.

... ingin melihat dia bahagia "

.

.

.

Hongbin bersandar di pintu kamar, ia mendongak. Memegang knop pintu sambik terisak-isak, ia kembali mencoba membuka pintu kamar yang masih terkunci tanpa daya. Semua tenaganya seolah menghilang terserap oleh rasa takut.

"Sialan" Sung Rok berdiri,menatap Hongbin dengan bola mata yang berkilat bahaya. "akan kubunuh kau"

"Huaaaaa"

Hongbin menjerit kencang, memberontak ketika Sung Rok memanggul tubuhnya menuju tempat tidur, ia menangis semakin kencang. Terus bergerak dan memukul punggung Sung Rok dengan liar.

Ia tidak mau.

Ia ingin pulang.

Tidak mau.

Tidak mau.

Hakyeon hyung, Hakyeon hyung.

Tolong aku!

Hakyeon hyung.

Aku ingin pulang.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan huaaa..." Hongbin berteriak kembali ketika tubuhnya dibanting ke atas Ranjang.

"TolooHhmpppttt" Teriak Hongbin terputus kala Sung Rok menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan tangannya yang besar. Dengan kejam Sung Rok melompat duduk diatas perut Hongbin hingga membuatnya tersedak kesakitan.

"Sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi" Sung Rok mendesis tajam, semakin kuat menekan tangan besarnya menutup mulut Hongbin. Hongbin terkulai lemas di bawah tubuhnya dengan tak berdaya. Perlahan, kedua bola matanya mulai tertutup bersama kesadarannya yang hampir hilang.

Hakyeon hyung, aku mohon... tolong aku.

.

.

.

Brruukk

"Astaga Hakyeon!"

Jaehwan berteriak panik ketika melihat tubuh Hakyeon yang limbung jatuh kelantai, dengan segera ia membawa Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hakyeon berharap menyadarkannya.

"Hakyeon... Hakyeon, bangunlah... HAKYEON!" Jaehwan berteriak kencang dan menangis ketika melihat Hakyeon yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia khawatir dan cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, ayo kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit" Xiumin bergerak membantu Jaehwan mengangkat Hakyeon, Chen disisi lain membukakan pintu mobil untuk keduanya agar dapat dengan mudah memasukkan tubuh Hakyeon. Jaehwan terus menangis dan terisak pelan, khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon, kumohon bertahanlah"

Sementara itu Hakyeon tampak gelisah, wajahnya berkeringat dan nampak pucat. Ia terus berguman dengan suara pelan.

"Hongbin"

Hongbin

Hongbin

Maafkan aku

.

.

.

"Ughh"

Taekwoon membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia mengerjap pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan pandangan. Ketika ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada.

Dimana ini?

Dengan menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya, ia bangkit untuk duduk. Menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Taekwoon tidak tahu ia berada dimana saat ini, semuanya tampak asing. Tapi disini hangat dan nyaman. Hanya saja Taekwoon tidak tahu kenapa ia berada disini? Seingatnya tadi ia sedang bersama Hongbin di tepi jalan.

Eh!

Hongbin.

Dimana Hongbin?

Taekwoon mengedarkan tatapannya kesepenjuru ruangan guna mencari Hongbin, namun ia tak menemukannya. Taekwoon termenung. Dimana Hongbin? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia ada disini?

"Hahhh"

Deg

Taekwoon tersentak, dengan cepat berdiri dan sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia mendengar suara aneh, seperti suara rintihan kecil dan nafas yang tersenggal. Rasa penasaran menggerogoti Taekwoon.

"Aj-juh... shi"

Deg

Taekwoon sontak menatap pada sebuah pintu kamar ketika mendengar suara rintihan kecil terdengar jelas dari dalam sana. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

Taekwoon dapat mendengar suara rintihan dan nafas yang tersenggal dengan jelas keluar dari dalam kamar. Taekwoon tertegun, menatap pintu kamar didepannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Dengan penasaran Taekwoon mencoba membuka pintunya, namun tidak bisa. Semakin penasaran. Taekwoon tidak menyerah, ia mencobanya lebih kencang mendorong pintu agar terbuka dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Pintunya tetap tidak bisa terbuka.

Akhirnya Taekwoon mundur beberapa langkah, menyiapkan tubuhnya untuk benturan keras. Setelah menyiapkan tenaga, ia segera berlari mendobrak pintu kamar hingga terbuka lebar. Tanpa buang waktu Taekwoon segera masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Deg

Deg

Taekwoon tertegun, diam tak bereaksi melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Hongbin

Hongbin

Hongbin terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur, bibirnya terbuka kecil, ia merintih dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena kesulitan bernafas. Sementara itu seorang lekaki tak di kenal, duduk di atas perut Hongbin. Kedua tangannya bergerak mencekik leher Hongbin dengan kuat. Belahan bibirnya bergumam hal yang sama terus-menerus.

"Mati kau, mati kau"

Taekwoon masih tertegun, diam tak bergerak.

Kedua mata Hongbin yang hampir tertutup jatuh pada Taekwoon, setitik air mata meluncur melewati belahan pipinya. Dengan lemas, tangannya bergerak mencoba menggapai Taekwoon. Namun Taekwoon tetap diam tertegun di posisinya. Bibir Hongbin bergerak pelan, berbisik tanpa suara.

"Tolong aku" Lalu setelah itu kedua bola mata Hongbin tertutup sempurna.

Taekwoon tersentak, setelah dapat memproses apa yang terjadi. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri keduanya. Ia menarik kerah baju orang asing yang duduk di atas perut Hongbin hingga jatuh kelantai dan segera bergerak melihat keadaan Hongbin.

Khawatir, Taekwoon menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hongbin, mencoba menyandarkan-nya. Namun yang lebih muda tetap tidak terbangun. Taekwoon tampak semakin cemas. Ia berusaha lebih keras untuk membangunkan Hongbin.

Sung Rok tertawa keras melihat tingkah Taekwoon, ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap remeh Taekwoon. Seringaian tercetak dibelahan bibirnya.

"Percuma" Taekwoon menatap Sung Rok dengan pandangan bingung.

Percuma?

"Dia sudah mati"

Deg

Taekwoon membelalak kedua matanya tak percaya. Mati? Tidak mungkin. Dengan panik ia segera menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hongbin dan kembali menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Disisi lain Sung Rok tertawa lebih keras melihat usaha Taekwoon yang hanya akan berakhir sia-sia saja.

"Kan sudah kubilang dia sudah mati" Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin.

Taekwoon masih berusaha keras mencoba membangunkan Hongbin. Namun yang lebih muda tetap tidak mau terbangun. Kedua bola mata Taekwoon berkaca-kaca, ia ingin berteriak dan menjerit.

Hongbin tidak boleh mati.

Tidak boleh.

Dengan gemetar, Taekwoon menempelkan telinganya di dada Hongbin untuk mencari detak jantungnya.

Deg

Deg

Taekwoon merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas, ia hampir menangis. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah gemetar hebat. Dengan lembut, ia mengangkat tubuh Hongbin dan memeluknya erat. Taekwoon menghela nafas lega, syukurlah... masih berdetak.

Jantung Hongbin masih berdetak.

Hongbin masih hidup.

Melihat Taekwoon yang menghela nafas lega, Sung Rok menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Taekwoon tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" Sung Rok bertanya marah, Taekwoon menatapnya tajam.

"Seharusnya dia sudah mati. Dia begitu menyebalkan karena menendangku setiap saat" Sung Rok berteriak marah karena Hongbin masih hidup. Seharusnya Hongbin sudah mati, ia benci melihatnya masih bernafas. Sung Rok ingin membunuhnya kembali.

"Minggir, biar aku bunuh dia" Sung Rok menghampiri mereka, tanganya terulur siap mencekik Hongbin kembali. Tapi Taekwoon segera melompat untuk menendangnya. Sung Rok berhasik menghindar. Ia menatap marah Taekwoon karena mencoba menyerang-nya.

"Apa-apaan ini, apa kau juga ingin mati seperti dia?"

Taekwoon tak menjawab pertanyaan Sung Rok, ia melempar Sung Rok dengan jam Weker di atas meja nakas. Sung Rok kembali mennghindar, ia menatap Taekwoon dengan sepasang mata tajam yang mengerikan.

"Kau ingin mati" Sung Rok menggeram marah dan berjalan untuk menangkap Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon berhasil berkelit, ia berlari keluar kamar yang segera dikejar oleh Sung Rok.

Setidaknya Taekwoon berhasil menjauhkannya dari Hongbin.

.

.

.

"Ughh" Hongbin mengerang pelan, ia membuka matanya dan segera mengeluh karena lehernya terasa sakit.

Dengan sedikit pusing, ia bangkit duduk. Menatap keadaan sekitar dengan linglung, setelah beberapa detik Hongbin terlonjak kaget. Ia memegang lehernya yang memerah, dan meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan panik. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Hongbin menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

Praangg

Huh?

Hongbin terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara barang pecah dari ruang tamu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera berlari keluar kamar karena teringat pada Taekwoon. Hongbin takut Taekwoon terluka. Ia ingat betul orang Sung Rok adalah orang yang mengerikan dan berbahaya.

"Huuaaaa... Taekwoon hyung"

Hongbin berteriak nyaring. Panik karena melihat Taekwoon sedang dicekik di atas sofa oleh Sung Rok, dengan cepat Hongbin segera menarik kerah baju Sung Rok dari belakang agar menjauh dari tubuh Taekwoon.

"Menjauh darinyaaa" Sung Rok begitu besar, sehingga sangat susah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taekwoon. Tapi Hongbin tetap berusaha keras. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sung Rok menyakiti Taekwoon.

"Menyingkir, kau"

"Gyaaaa"

Sung Rok merasa kesal karena Hongbin menghalangi kegiatannya, jadi ia berbalik dan memukul kepala Hongbin keras, membuat yang lebih muda terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Sung Rok tersentak ketika melihat Hongbin mengerang sambil memegangi wajahnya. Niatnya untuk memukul kepala Hongbin ternyata gagal, pukulannya meleset hingga mengenai wajah Hongbin. Tidak, tidak. Jangan wajahnya. Itu terlalu bagus untuk dirusak.

"Wajahmu... apa wajahmu baik-baik saja?"

Sung Rok bergerak mendekati Hongbin dengan cemas, menatap wajah Hongbin lekat-lekat. Memastikan tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Hongbin meringsut mundur sambil memegang keningnya yang terasa sakit, ia menatap Sung Rok takut.

"Ah... baguslah, tidak ada luka... tidak ada luka" Sung Rok tertawa seperti orang gila, ia merasa senang melihat wajah Hongbin yang masih baik-baik saja.

Mengambil kesempatan saat Sung Rok lengah, Taekwoon menendang punggung Sung Rok dengan sekuat kenaga. Ia meringis pelan karena sebelumnya kakinya sedang terluka. Tidak siap dengan serangan Taekwoon, Sung Rok jatuh tengkurap dilantai di samping Hongbin. Hongbin tersentak dan segera berdiri menjauh.

Tanpa buang waktu Taekwoon segera menarik tangan Hongbin, membawanya berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dibelakangnya Sung Rok berteriak marah dan segera bergerak mengejar.

"Mau kemana kalian? Jangan lari!"

Ceklek

Hongbin tersenyum senang ketika tau pintunya tak terkunci, ia langsung berlari keluar bersama Taekwoon. Keduanya mencoba melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Berlari dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun karena tiba-tiba kaki Taekwoon terasa sakit, langkah mereka menjadi lambat. Hongbin menatapnya cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah sangat sakit?"

Taekwoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin, ia terus berusaha menuruni tangga dengan dibantu Hongbin. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, keduanya akan segera terkejar.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Huaaa... Taekwoon hyung!"

Hongbin berteriak panik ketika Sung Rok berhasil menangkap Taekwoon. Ia menarik tubuh Taekwoon menjauh, tapi Hongbin memegang kedua tangan Taekwoon dengan kuat. Mencoba menarik Taekwoon dari tangan Sung Rok. Keduanya saling tarik menarik, memperebutkan Taekwoon di dalam tangga yang sempit.

Taekwoon disisi lain hanya meringis pelan. Perutnya sakit karena terus ditarik dengan kuat oleh Sung Rok dari belakang. Begitupun dengan kedua tangannya yang di tarik Hongbin dari depan. Ia memberontak pelan, mencoba membebaskan diri dari tangkapan Sung Rok. Tapi Sung Rok memegangnya dengan begitu erat, Taekwoon kesulitan meloloskan diri darinya.

Melihat Hongbin yang terus menghalangi niatnya membuar Sung Rok geram, perlahan ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya di udara.

"Sialan kau, miggir"

Dugghh

Deg

Hongbin tersentak ketika sebelah kaki Sung Rok bergerak menendang perutnya, Taekwoon menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata terbelalak. Perlaha, pegangan tangannya pada Taekwoon terlepas, tubuh Hongbin limbung kebelakang. Dengan penuh harapan, Taekwoon mencoba meraih tangan Hongbin.

Satu detik terasa berjalan begitu lambat, tatapan keduanya bertabrakan dalam waktu yang seakan membeku. Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya, namun sia-sia. Ia hanya berhasil menyentuh ujung jari Hongbin sebelum akhirnya tubuh Hongbin jatuh menggelinding menuruni tangga, berputar-putar dengan cepat hingga sampai dilantai bawah dan terkapar tak bergerak.

Deg

Deg

Taekwoon membeku.

"Sialan"

Sung Rok mengumpat kesal, seharusnya ia membunuh Hongbin dengan cara yang lebih indah. Hongbin adalah Karya seni, ia sudah punya rencana untuk menjadikannya mannequin. Tapi karena Hongbin begitu merepotkan, ia jadi kelepasan.

"Ayo pergi"

Taekwoon diam tak bergerak ketika Sung Rok menarik tubuhnya menjauh, Sung Rok menempatkan kedua tangannya dibawah ketiak Taekwoon dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga seperti mayat. Tapi Taekwoon tidak bergeming ataupun merasa kesakitan. Tatapan masih tertuju pada tubuh Hongbin yang tergeletak dilantai bawah. Ia mengingat dengan jelas tatapan Hongbi tepat sebelum ia terjatuh, ia mengingatnya. Saat itu bibirnya bergerak pelan. Ia berbisik, ia berbicara.

Taekwoon

Taekwoon

Tolong aku.

Bola mata Taekwoon berkaca-kaca. Sedikit lagi, saat itu sedikit lagi Taekwoon bisa menggapai tangan Hongbin. Tapi... tapi... Ia gagal. Hongbin terjatuh tepat di depan matanya sendirian.

Tidak.

Seharusnya ia bisa menggapai tangan Hongbin. Hanya sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi. Saat itu Hongbin menatapnya dengan ketakutan, ia meminta tolong. Hongbin meminta tolong padanya. Tapi Taekwoon... Taekwoon...

.

.

... Tidak bisa menolongnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi Taekwoon. Dengan tatapan kosong, tangannya terulur dengan lemah, mencoba menggapai tubuh Hongbin yang tak bergerak dilantai bawah. Perlahan, Taekwoon dapat melihat aliran darah merembes keluar mengotori lantai.

.

.

.

"Hongbin" Hakyeon bergerak gelisah, nafasnya semakin tersenggal-senggal. Keringat sebesar biji Jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tubuh Hakyeon semakin panas. Ia menggumamkan nama Hongbin secara terus menerus.

Hakyeon demam.

Jaehwan memeluknya semakin erat, membisikkan kata-kata penenang dengan air mata bercucuran. Mobil melaju dengan cepat, menerobos malam yang kian ditelan kegelapan.

"Hongbin"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Jangan khawatir"

"Hongbin"

"Hiks... dia baik-baik saja"

"Hongbin"

"Kumohon, Hakyeon... kumohon. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku"

Air mata Jaehwan mengalir semakin deras. Apapun yang ia bisikan untuk menenagkan Hakyeon, seolah tak ada artinya. Hakyeon terus menggumamkan nama Hongbin, ia dapat melihat setitik air mata mengalir turun dari pelupuk mata Hakyeon.

Hongbin

Maafkan aku

Maafkan aku

.

.

.

Sung Rok membanting tubuh Taekwoon masuk kedalam Apartmentnya. Tubuh Taekwoon jatuh dilantai dengan keras, ia diam tak bergerak dengan pandangan kosong. Sung Rok mengunci pintu dan tertawa mengejek.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi jika kau melawanku haha... Kau akan berakhir seperti dia"

Sung Rok tertawa keras, berjalan melewati Taekwoon yang masih termenung. Ia masuk ke Dapur, lalu kembali dengan membawa karung. Perlahan, Taekwoon menatapnya dalam diam. Tatapannya penuh kebencian, seolah ingin mencabik Sung Rok.

"Kau bisa menungguku disini, aku harus mengurus mayat temanmu. Hanya sebentar" Bola mata Taekwoon berkilat marah, ia menatap punggung Sung Rok yang sedang berjongkok menggeledah lemari seolah ingin mengoyaknya.

Perlahan, Taekwoon bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sung Rok yang tak menyadari pergerakannya. Ia berjalan mendekat, tanpa suara. Seperti Singa yang sedang mengintai mangsanya. Tatapannya yang berkilat bahaya tidak pernah meninggalkan tubuh Sung Rok.

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sung Rok menatap bingung karena ketika berbalik Taekwoon sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya tajam seperti seorang pembunuh. Tangan-tangannya terkepal erat, ingin menghajar wajah menjijikan Sung Rok tanpa ampun. Melihat tatapan Taekwoon, Sung Rok tertawa keras. Ia berjalan melewati Taekwoon menuju pintu keluar. Taekwoon kembali mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan temanmu itu, jangan khawatir" Sung Rok berhenti di depan pintu, ia menunjukan kamera kecil hitam di tangannya pada Taekwoon.

"Aku akan mengambil banyak fotonya untukmu" Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Sung Rok kembali tertawa keras, ia kembali berbalik untuk membuka kunci pintu. Suara tawa tidak pernah berhenti meluncur dari belahan bibirnya. Gigi Taekwoon bergemeretak marah. Dengan benci, Taekwoon mengambil Vas bunga diatas meja dan memukulkan-nya hingga hancur ke kepala Sung Rok.

"Arrggghhhh"

Sung Rok berteriak kesakitan, jatuh terlentang dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tidak ada hal apapun yang dapat mengukur kebencian Taekwoon pada Sung Rok. Ia bencian.

Ia ingin Sung Rok mati.

Dengan tatapan penuh dendam, Taekwoon mengangkat sebelah kakinya diudara, dan segera menginjak perut Sung Rok dengan keras dan kuat.

"Arrggghhh". Sung Rok semakin berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa ampun Taekwoon menendang tubuh Sung Rok dengan kuat. Kedua bola matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia membenci Sung Rok...

Ia benci.

Sangat benci.

Taekwoon ingin dia mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Duagghh

"Arrggghhh"

Sung Rok semakin berteriak keras ketika Taekwoon menendang kepalanya yang terluka, ia mengerang kesetanan dan berguling kesakitan dilantai. Air mata Taekwoon mengalir. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. Ia menatap Sung Rok dengan bola mata yang terlihat seperti kaca yang siap pecah.

Ini untuk Hongbin.

Untuk Hongbin.

Melihat Sung Rok yang tak berdaya, Taekwoon segera berlari pergi keluar dari Apartment Sung Rok. Mengabaikan kakinya yang terasa begitu ngilu, ia berlari dengan begitu cepat dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hongbin

Taekwoon hanya berharap Hongbin baik-baik saja.

Ia berharap Hongbin masih bisa diselamatkan.

Semoga.

Semoga.

Semoga.

Jangan pergi.

Taekwoon berhenti di hadapan tubuh Hongbin yang tergeletak dilantai dengan banyak darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Ia merasa semua tulangnya berubah menjadi jelly. Taekwoon jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Tenaganya seolah terserap habis tak tersisa. Dengan lemah, ia merangkak pelan menghampiri Hongbin. Ia mengangkat kepala Hongbin dan memeluknya di dada.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Tanpa sadar isakan lirih keluar dari belahan bibir Taekwoon, ia menangis dan memeluk Hongbin. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Bibirnya terus terbuka, mengeluarkan isakan-isakan lirih penuh kesedihan. Pakaian dan tangannya telah kotor oleh noda darah milik Hongbin.

Tidak.

Hongbin-ah.

Bangunlah!

Kumohon.

Disisi lain Jaehwan sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit, tetapi saat itu juga Hakyeon telah sadar kembali. Ia bangkit dan segera berlari bermaksud keluar dari Rumah sakit. Jaehwan dan kedua Polisi yang menemaninya berusaha keras menyeret Hakyeon kembali.

Hakyeon terus meraung, memanggil nama Hongbin tanpa henti. Ia menangis dan terus mencoba melarikan diri. Membuat Dokter dan Suster kesusahan dibuatnya. Hakyeon baru mulai tenang ketika Dokter berhasil menyuntikan obat penenang padanya. Ia tidak kembali mencoba melarikan diri, tubuhnya menjadi lemas, dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menipis.

Dokter dan beberapa Suster kembali membawanya menggunakan brankar.

Disisa-sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Hakyeon terus memanggil nama yang sama dengan suara lemah.

Hongbin

Hongbin

Hongbin.

Hingga akhirnya kedua mata Hakyeon tertutup sempurna. Dan bibirnya berhenti memanggil Hongbin. Dokter dan Suster segera membawanya memasuki sebuah kamar rawat untuk di periksa.

Sementara itu Jaehwan tetap diam diposisinya, ia menangis dan terisak pelan. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti perasaan Jaehwan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana ia cara memperbaiki segalanya?

Kenapa semua ini terjadi?

Kenapa?

Hakyeon.

Hakyeon.

Ia menyesal.

Sangat.

Jaehwan jatuh terduduk lemas dilantai, ia menangis dan memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Air mata terus mengalir seolah akan membentuk lautan dibawah kakinya.

Maafkan aku

Maafkan aku

Maafkan aku Hakyeon.

Jaehwan menangis semakin keras, mencengkram dadanya semakin kencang seolah terasa robek. Ia tampak menyedihkan, menangis dan terisak-isak di lorong Rumah sakit yang sepi dengan dua Polisi yang hanya bisa menatapnya Iba.

.

.

.

Taekwoon berjalan pelan, langkah kakinya berat dan terkesan di seret. Di punggungnya ia menggendong tubuh Hongbin yang masih tak menunjukan kesadarannya. Darah Hongbin mengalir mengotori punggung dan bahu Taekwoon. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia hanya... ia hanya berharap Hongbin masih bisa diselamatkan.

Tapi ia harus pergi kemana?

Ia tidak tahu.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana?

"Ughh" Taekwoon menurunkan Hongbin dari punggungnya, ia bersandar didinding yang kotor dan penuh lumut, lalu secara perlahan membawa Hongbin kedalam pelukannya. Dengan nafas tersenggal karena kelelahan, Taekwoon mengedarkan tatapannya kesegala arah.

Ini dimana?

Ia tidak tahu.

Taekwoon sedang berada di sebuah gang gelap dan kotor, di sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh sampah dan kardus bekas. Bau menyengat sampah yang membusuk memasuki indra penciumannya. Tapi Taekwoon sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan, kakinya dan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Tes

Tes

Tiba-tiba rintik-rintik air hujan turun, Taekwoon tersentak. Ia menengadah, menatap langit kelam yang mulai menangis membasahi bumi. Perlahan, rintikan itu berubah menjadi hujan deras. Taekwoon panik, tanpa mengubah posisinya ia mengambil kardus-kardus bekas dan menutup kaki dan badan Hongbin menggunakan potongan kardus bekas. Taekwoon memeluk wajah Hongbin, mengubur di dadanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang kardus di atas kepala agar mereka tak kehujanan.

Namun semua usaha Taekwoon sia-sia, keduanya tetap kehujanan dan basah kuyup. Dengan wajah yang basah oleh air hujan, Taekwoon menatap wajah Hongbin di pelukannya dengan sendu. Bola matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Darah di kepala Hongbin terhapus secara perlahan, mengalir jatuh ke tanah dan terseret air hujan. Tanpa sadar Taekwoon kembali menangis, air mata mengalir sebanyak air hujan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin semakin erat, membiarkan kardus bekas yang sempat ia pegang jatuh ke tak berdaya ketanah. Ia terisak pelan. Memeluk Hongbin semakin erat, dan lebih erat lagi. Tak menyedari sepasang kaki tengan berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah berat.

Tap

Uh!

Dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Taekwoon mendongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat sepasang sepatu berhenti tepat di depannya. Bau alkohol menyengat tak membuat air hujan dapat menyamarkannya. Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin semakin erat, menatap sosok didepannya dengan takut. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, air matanya kembali mengalir bersama air hujan. Dalam hati, Taekwoon menjerit meminta tolong.

Tidak, jangan lagi.

Kumohon.

Seseorang, selamatkan kami.

.

.

.

Kau berurai air mata

Seperti hujan yang tampaknnya yang tidak berhenti

Perasaanmu merembes masuk, menusuk hatiku

Masih jelas, bahkan dalam gelap

Seperti tato, bayangan sedih yang kau tinggalkan

Aku akan menghapusnya

Aku akan melundungimu

Orang yang paling berharga

Itu kau!

.

.

.

To be continue!


	6. Chapter 6 Baby, Don't Go

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Bulir-bulir air hujan jatuh dari langit, menghantam tanah seperti air mata, hancur dan mengalir tanpa tujuan bersama kesedihan. Awan hitam bergemuruh dikejauhan, menyambarkan kilat-kilat cahaya yang membelah tangisan alam. Dibawah curah hujan deras ini, puluhan orang berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Membentuk lingkaran hingga menyisakan ruang kosong seperti Donat. Berdiri dalam balutan pakaian hitam, dibawah payung yang sewarna dengan langit malam.

Payung hitam yang dipakai melindungi semuanya dari hujan, namun tidak bisa membendung semua emosi yang tumpah menjadi air mata. Diantara derasnya hujan dan gemuruh kilat, isakan demi isakan menyatu bagai angin. Menghujam setiap hati dengan suaranya yang tersendat-sendat.

Seseorang yang tampak paling kacau berdiri paling depan, menatap lubang kosong yang sebentar lagi akan teris dengan penuh kehampaan. Bibirnya bergetar, bukan karena angin yang menggigit kulit, namun karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya. Isakannya yang membelah hujan terbawa angin, terbang menuju awam hitam dan beradu dengan gemuruh petir. Ia memeluk sebuah bingkai foto dengan begitu erat, dengan berat... dengan sedih dan dengan penuh luka, sementara teman disampingnya memayunginya sambil berurai air mata. Dalam bingkai terpasang foto laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum ceria, namun senyumnya yang indah kini menjadi alasan untuk ribuan air mata yang jatuh dibawah guyuran air hujan. Karena senyum yang sedang semua orang tangisi, kini tak akan dapat mereka lihat lagi. Saat-saat bersama, semuanya akan menajadi masa lalu dan kenangan, menghilang bersama waktu yang akan dirindukan.

Diatas batu nisan yang telah di sediakan untuk acara pemakaman, tertulis nama, tempat tanggal lahir, hingga tanggal ajal menjemputnya yang diukir dengan indah.

.

.

.

Nama: Lee Hongbin

Lahir: 29 September 1993

Meningggal: 05 Mei 2010

.

.

.

Waktu berputar terlalu cepat bagi Hakyeon, ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Hongbin. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi meski ia menangis hingga membentuk lautan, atau berteriak memohon hingga suaranya hilang. Semua yang telah terjadi tidak akan pernah berputar kembali. Apa yang ia sesali dimasa lalu, tetap akan menjadi masa lalu, dan apa yang ia harapkan dimasa depan, tak akan pernah terwujud.

Hanya akan ada harapan kosong yang perlahan menghilang, hingga akhirnya terlupakan.

Begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi sejak Taekwoon datang, hingga kepergian Hongbin sekarang. Begitu banyak, hingga tak akan pernah bisa Hakyeon lupakan. Begitu banyak, hingga Hakyeon merasa begitu kehilangan. Hakyeon tidak bisa memutar waktu ke masa lalu, atau pun mencegah apa yang telah terjadi. Ia hanya bisa diam terpaku, menerima kenyataan... yang memberinya banyak luka.

Setelah Hakyeon sembuh dari demamnya, Hongbin dan Taekwoon berhasil ditemukan. Entah itu adalah kabar bagus atau buruk, karena saat ditemukan... Hongbin sudah meninggal. Terbujur kaku dalam pelukan Taekwoon yang menggigil kedinginan.

Apakah ini semua mimpi?

Kenapa begitu jahat!

Seseorang, tolong bangunkan Hakyeon. Hongbin masih hidup, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Hakyeon harus bangun, ia akan mencari Hongbin, ia akan menemukan Hongbin. Hongbin masih hidup, ia masih hidup. Karena Hakyeon sudah berjanji, ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya.

Ini hanya mimpi.

Mimpi yang kejam.

Ia hanya harus bangun dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Tapi kenapa... kenapa... mimipi kejam ini terasa begitu nyata?

Jahat!

Jahat!

Jangan ambil Hongbin!

"Hiks... Hongbin" Hakyeon terisak keras, air mata mengalir tanpa henti, seperti rasa sakit dihatinya yang tak kunjung mati. Ia memeluk erat bingkai foto Hongbin didadanya, berharap jika ia memeluknya semakin erat, sosok dalam bingkai foto itu akan kembali padanya.

Jaehwan disisinya, memayunginya dengan tangan bergetar. Kedua matanya merah dan membengkak, ia menangis tanpa henti sama seperti Hakyeon. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri Wonsik dan Taekwoon, berdiri berdampingan dalam satu payung. Wonsik adalah orang yang paling tabah, namun kali ini ia menangis untuk semua penderitaan yang nyaris tak ada ujungnya.

Kenapa harus Hongbin?

Hongbin masih terlalu muda, ada banyak hal yang harus ia tunjukkan pada Hongbin. Wonsik ingin melihat Hongbin tumbuh dewasa, pergi kuliah, bekerja, dan memikiki pacar yang dapat membuatnya tersipu malu.

Kenapa harus Hongbin?

Taekwoon disisinya terdiam membisu, tatapannya kosong. Taekwoon tidak menangis, tidak juga terisak. Ia berdiri layaknya boneka tanpa jiwa. Taekwoon masih hidup, tapi mungkin kehidupan juga yang telah membunuh hatinya.

Dalam derasnya air hujan, empat orang pria dewasa mengangkat peti mati Hongbin. Menggotongnya secara perlahan untuk dimasukan kedalam lubang kubur. Isakan demi isakan mengiringi proses penurunan peti matinya kedalam lubang. Hongbin tidak punya banyak teman, tapi semua orang yang mengenalnya datang untuk melayat. Semua Guru disekolahnya, teman sekelas, Gongchan dan juga Sanghyuk. Sekarang semua orang harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa sosok yang selalu tersenyum paling terang dalam hidup mereka, kini telah menjadi kenangan.

Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan, namun semakin ia tahan, semakin pula kesedihannya ingin meledak tak tertahan. Ia semakin erat memeluk bingkai foto Hongbin, dalam hati ia berdoa hal yang sama secara terus-menerus dan berulang-ulang.

Hongbin, kembali... kembali. Kumohon!.

Peti mati Hongbin telah diturunkan, tanah-tanah basah berwarna merah di lempar untuk menimbun peti mati dalam lubang kubur. Perlahan, peti mati itu tertimbun, tanah-tanah basah yang di lempar semakin meninggi layaknya kesedihan mereka yang tak kian menyusut. Hakyeon semakin terisak keras, ia tidak bisa menerima kenanyataan.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Kenapa harus Hongbin?

Kenapa?

Hakyeon akan sangat merindukannya. Ia tidak bisa membendung semua kesedihan jika mengingat tak akan ada suara tawa Hongbin lagi di Apartmentnya. Tidak akan ada laki-laki berumur 16 tahun yang berlarian di lorong Apartmentnya sambil tertawa riang, tidak akan ada suara rengekan Hongbin yang meminta video game baru, atau celotehannya tentang konser Park Yoshin yang memukau.

Tidak akan ada lagi.

Bagaimana Hakyeon bisa hidup tanpa Hongbin, hampir tujuh tahun ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hongbin. Dan sekarang, ia harus kehilangannya begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa salam perpisahan. Bagaimana mungkin Hakyeon dapat menerimanya begitu saja. Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk melupakan semua cintanya yang telah ia berikan pada Hongbin. Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang lama untuk membuat Hongbin sama berharga seperti nyawanya sendiri.

Hakyeon sudah berjanji, ia akan melindungi Hongbin. Tapi sekarang... tapi sekarang...

"Tidak, kembalikan Hongbin. Jangan ambil dia dariku, kumohon"

Hakyeon bergerak maju, menangis dan berlutut di depan pusaran Hongbin. Ia mencoba menggali pusaran itu menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Hongbin, Hongbin takut gelap. Jangan kubur dia, dia belum pergi"

Jaehwan terisak keras, ia berjongkok di samping Hakyeon. Membiarkan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan tergeletak tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar menarik tangan Hakyeon menjauh, mencoba menghentikan tindakannya menggali pusaran Hongbin.

"Hakyeon hentikan!"

Diantara ribuan air hujan yang jatuh seperti air mata, Jaehwan berteriak pada Hakyeon. Mencoba menyadarkan temannya yang mulai bertingkah gila. Hakyeon menatapnya, tatapannya yang hampa mengiris Jaehwan secara perlahan.

"Hakyeon, hentikan." Suara Jaehwan yang sumbang, terendam suara derasnya air hujan. Rintikan air jatuh membasahi wajah keduanya, menyamarkan air mata yang terus mengalir dengan menyakitkan.

"Hongbin sudah pergi, dia sudah pergi, Hakyeon"

Jaehwan hampir kehilangan suaranya, mengatakan sendiri apa yang sebenarnya ia juga tolak untuk di percayai, amatlah berat. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Jaehwan juga berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Kenapa kenyataan begitu menyakitkan?

Kenapa hidup amatlah kejam?

Ini terlalu banyak, ini terlalu berat. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang mereka terima, sampai kapan lagi mereka harus merasakan sakit?

Ini sudah cukup.

Ini sudah cukup.

"Tidak" Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan kosong. "Hongbin belum pergi" Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus terisak.

"Dia sudah pergi" lirihnya, sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan Hakyeon.

Tetesan air huja jatuh di antara kelopak mata Hakyeon, mengalir seperti air mata ketika Hakyeon berkedip secara perlahan. Ia menatap Jaehwan tak percaya.

Bohong.

Jaehwan berbohong.

"Kenapa Hongbin harus pergi?"

Berapa banyak air mata yang harus jatuh agar sakit ini hilang.

"Aku sudah berjanji, aku akan melindunginya"

Tidak masalah jika aku berakhir tanpa perasaan, dan tidak merasa sakit lagi.

"Jadi kenapa Hongbin harus pergi?"

Karena aku telah mengunci hatiku yang terluka.

"Dia tidak pergi Jaehwan, dia masih hidup. Dia akan segera bangun dan merengek lapar"

Aku pura-pura tersenyum, berlagak baik-baik saja.

"Dia tidak mungkin pergi, dia tidak pergi"

Tapi semakin mengingatmu, perlahan aku semakin merana.

"Kumohon... hiks... jangan ambil dia dariku"

Kesungguhanku untuk melupakan mu membuatku menangis lagi.

"Jangan ambil Hongbin!"

Kau dengar?

"Kumohon... hiks... kumohon"

Jangan pergi.

Kumohon!

Hongbin.

Kumohon!

Hongbin.

Hongbin.

Kembalikan dia padaku!

Hakyeon terisak semakin keras, ia meraung dan kembali mencakar pusaran Hongbin. Mencoba menyingkirkan tanah yang mengubur Hongbin dengan jari-jarinya. Jaehwan sekuat tenaga mencoba menghentikan Hakyeon, namun ia berakhir terdorong kuat kebelakang.

"Wonsik, bantu aku" Jaehwan menjerit kewalahan menangani Hakyeon.

Wonsik berlari, melemparkan payung hitam ditangannya dan ikut membantu Jaehwan menghentikan tindakan nekat Hakyeon dibawah guyuran air hujan.

"Jangan tinggalkan Hongbin disini, dia akan ketakutan, dia akan kedinginan"

Wonsik mencengkram tangan kiri Hakyeon dengan erat, ia memejamkan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan lelehan air mata. Menahan lonjakan emosi yang ingin meledak. Ia ingin menangis keras, terisak kencang dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia harus kuat.

Demi Jaehwan.

Demi Hakyeon.

Dan demi Hongbin.

Jaehwan mencengkram tangan kanan Hakyeon tak kalah erat, ia terisak dan terus menangis. Seluruh tenaganya terasa hilang, ia merasa lelah. Ingin sekali terbaring tak berdaya dilantai, menangis sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Tapi ia mencoba kuat, jika ia lemah... ia takut, akan seperti apa nantinya.

Hakyeon terus menangis, meraung, menendang kesegala arah mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Wonsik dan Jaehwan. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Hongbin tidak akan meninggalkannya, tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana ia bisa pulang ke Apartment tanpa mengingat Hongbin yang selalu menunggunya sambil tersenyum riang, bagaimana ia bisa pulang tanpa mengingat bahwa pemilik semua baju dilemarinya telah pergi meninggalkannya, bagaimana ia bisa pulang saat tahu bahwa sekarang ia hidup tanpa bisa mendengar suara tawa Hongbin yang menghiasi harinya. Mulai sekarang Hakyeon akan makan sendirian, menonton film sendiri, menjalani rutinitasnya sendirian. Tidak akan ada lagi anak laki-laki yang akan berteriak 'aku pulang' ketika pulang dari Sekolah. Tidak akan ada lagi sosok yang selalu Hakyeon tunggu, ia hidup sendirian sekarang, tanpa Hongbin. Lalu bagaimana?

Bagaimana caranya Hakyeon akan mengatasi semua rasa sakit ini?

"Hongbin, jangan tinggalkan dia disini. Aku sudah berjanji, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya... kumohon!" Hakyeon berteriak kencang ketika Wonsik dan Jaehwan menyeretnya menjauh, ia terus menangis mencoba menggapai pusaran Hongbin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Tangannya terulur, namun yang bisa ia gapai hanyalah angin diantara ribuan air hujan.

Semua orang terisak, membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isakan. Semua orang merasakan sakit atas kesedihan yang diderita Hakyeon, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Membantu Hakyeon menggali kembali pusaran Hongbin tak akan dapat membawanya kembali.

Disaat orang-orang mulai pergi satu persatu, Taekwoon masih diam ditempatnya. Menatap pusaran di depannya tanpa makna. Hingga akhirnya semua orang pergi dan meninggalkan ia sendirian, Taekwoon tetap tak bergeming. Diam dibawah bulir-bulir air hujan yang jatuh menghantam tubuhnya. Ia teringat pada seorang lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu memeluknya diantara puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang, ia selalu menangis tetapi juga selalu tersenyum, ia orang baik meski terkadang begitu ceroboh. Tapi sekarang, sosok itu telah menghilang. Lenyap seperti hembusan angin dimusim panas, yang tersisa hanyalah ribuan kenangan yang ia tinggalkan.

Taekwoon menyesal tidak bisa melindunginya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membayar semuanya? Katakan! Apapun akan Taekwoon lakukan untuk membayar kesalahannya, katakan, apa pun itu!

Ia ingin meminta maaf. Semua yang terjadi bermula dari kedatangannya, tapi sekarang, menyesal pun tak akan mengubah keadaan. Tapi jika ada yang bisa Taekwoon lakukan untuk membayar semua kesalahannya, ia akan melakukannya. Apapun itu, tidak masalah.

Maaf, karena tidak bisa melindunginya.

Maafkan aku.

Maafkan aku!

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya bersama air hujan. Bibirnya yang bergetar karena dingin berbisik lirih. Untuk pertama kalinya, suara meluncur dari belahan bibir Taekwoon, membisikkan kata demi kata dalam derasnya air hujan, serta gemuruh petir yang saling menyambar susul menyusul.

"Hongbin... maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

Siang yang kelabu telah berganti menjadi malam yang kelam. Sejak upacara pemakaman Hongbin hujan tak kunjung reda, malah kian deras setiap jamnya. Gemuruh petir terdengar saling susul-menyusul, cahaya kilat yang menyambar membelah langit malam. Malam terasa begitu dingin, Apartment yang selalu terasa hangat kini seolah dapat membekukan siapa saja. Setelah pulang dari upacara pemakaman Hongbin, Hakyeon mengunci dirinya dikamar. Jaehwan merasa begitu khawatir, Hakyeon tidak ingin bicara, ia juga tidak ingin makan. Jaehwan tidak tahu harus berbuat apapun. Ia takut, ia takut Hakyeon berbuat nekat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun suara isakan Hakyeon yang samar-samar terdengar keluar kamar, membuat Jaehwan sedikit dapat bernapas lega. Karena Wonsik orang yang sibuk, dan mempunyai bisnis dimana-mana, ia jadi tidak bisa membantu Jaehwan menjaga Hakyeon. Sekarang Jaehwan hanya berdua bersama Taekwoon, duduk di ruang nonton Tv berharap sewaktu-waktu Hakyeon keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Namun rasa lelah mengalahkan keduanya, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon terlelap di atas sofa berwarna merah maroon. Keduanya tertidur begitu lelap, hingga tidak mendengar suara derit pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Ughh" Jaehwan melengguh dalam tidurnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia mengernyit ketika menatap seluruh ruangan yang gelap gulita.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dengan perlahan-lahan Jaehwan berjalan dalam kegelapan, menyusuri dinding untuk mencari senter. Ia melirik keluar jendela untuk melihat apakah hanya Apartment Hakyeon yang mati lampu, namun ternyata seluruh listrik mati, kota yang selalu terlihat gemerlap dari jendela Apartment Hakyeon kini semuanya mati. Dengan bantuan cahaya kilat petir yang sedikit membantu penglihatannya dalam kegelapan, Jaehwan berhasil menemukan senter didalam laci. Ia menyalakan senter dan berjalan untuk melihat keadaan Hakyeon. Namun baru dua langkah, Jaehwan kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Dalam gelap ia mendengar suara langkah yang diseret di lorong, sedikit tidak jelas karena suara hujan dan gemuruh petir menyamarkannya. Tapi Jaehwan yakin, ia tak salah dengar.

Rasa penasaran yang besar membuat Jaehwan memberanikan diri untuk mencari tahu. Dalam gelap, dengan dibantu penerangan senter seadanya ia berjalan melintasi ruangan nonton Tv menuju pintu keluar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia sempat berpikir itu adalah arwah Hongbin yang gentayangan namun segera menepisnya. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, seolah menuju ke Apartmentnya, Jaehwan menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil, angin dingin berhembus menggigit kulitnya entah dari mana.

Ceklek Ceklek

Jaehwan melompat kaget ketika melihat knop pintu yang bergerak, menandakan ada seseorang yang membukanya dari luar. Dengan ketakutan ia melangkah mundur, jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat, ia nyaris limbung jika tidak mampu mengontrol tubuhnya dengan baik.

Ceklek

Suara kunci yang terbuka memekakan telinga dalam kegelapan, perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Jaehwan bersiap bersama senternya, menyaksikan sosok apapun yang akan muncul dihadapannya. Bersama kilat cahaya petir, pintu Apartment terbuka sepenuhnya, sosok laki-laki berdiri dengan latar belakang lorong yang gelap. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Jaehwan mengarahkan senternya pada sosok tersebut. Ia hampir menjerit terkejut, namun segera menghela nafas lega ketika sosok di depannya adalah Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon, apa yang kau lakukan? Darimana saja kamu? Kenapa kamu datang dari luar?" Jaehwan memborbardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, ia melangkah menghampiri Hakyeon, bersiap memarahinya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, petir menggelegar dengan dahsyatnya, kilatan cahanya menerobos masuk menerangi Apartment Hakyeon yang dilanda kegelapan meski hanya beberapa detik. Setelah itu terdengar jeritan Jaehwan yang memecah malam, suaranya beradu dengan gemuruh petir yang membelah langit. Lalu tubuh Jaehwan kehilangan kesadarannya, ia jatuh pingsan menghantam lantai setelah melihat Hongbin yang sedang berdiri di belakang Hakyeon.

Taekwoon terbangun ketika mendengar suara teriakan Jaehwan, dengan cepat ia berlari dalam kegelapan mengahampiri asal suara. Lalu menemukan Jaehwan yang jatuh pinsan sambil menggenggam senter ditangannya. Namun tatapan Taekwoon jatuh pada sosok hitam yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Siapa? Siapa dia?

Dalam kebingungannya, tiba-tiba listrik kembali menyala. Kota yang sempat mati, kini hidup kembali. Apartment yang sempat gelap gulita, kini terang benderang. Menampakkan dengan jelas sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Taekwoon menahan nafas, tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur. Itu adalah Hakyeon, ya... Hakyeon_

"Taekwoon, bisa kau bantu aku. Hongbin cukup berat"

_dengan tubuh kaku Hongbin di punggungnya.

Hakyeon berjalan masuk kedalam Apartment dengan langkah diseret, dengan susah payah ia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Taekwoon tetap diam ditempatnya, menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan didepannya dengan perasaan was-was. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil kedinginan.

Hakyeon berjalan menghampiri Taekwoon, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan kotor penuh lumpur, jejak kaki tanah yang basah mengotori lantai. Di punggungnya, ia menggendong Hongbin yang terbujur kaku. Seluruh tubuhnya sama kotornya seperti Hakyeon. Ia berjalan semakin mendekati Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon bantu aku, Hongbin tidak bisa berjalan, kakinya sedang sakit"

Hakyeon berhenti didepan Taekwoon, ia menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan memohon. Taekwoon tetap diam tak bergeming, tatapannya jatuh pada Hongbin yang tersampir di punggung Hakyeon. Kedua matanya tertutup, dan belahan bibirnya tak menyunggingkan senyuman lagi. Taekwoon ingat senyuman Hongbin, ia ingat saat Hongbin nenatapnya dengan berlinangan air mata. Tapi Hongbin sudah pergi, ia menyaksikan sendiri ucapara pemakamannya. Dan sekarang... sekarang... Hongbin berada di depannya.

Tanpa sadar, Taekwoon bergerak kebelakang punggung Hakyeon. Ia mengambil alih Hongbin dan menggendongnya bridal style. Taekwoon dapat merasakan tubuh Hongbin yang begitu dingin dalam gendongannya, wajah tampannya tampak begitu pucat dan kotor oleh lumpur. Hakyeon tersenyum penuh semangat menatap Taekwoon.

"Ayo, ayo... kita harus mandikan dia. Agar saat bangun nanti, tubuhnya terasa segar"

Taekwoon tidak mengerti kenapa ia menuruti perkataan Hakyeon yang tidak masuk akal. Ia mengikuti Hakyeon kekamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu. Setelah Hakyeon selesai menyiapkan air hangat, ia membantu Hakyeon melucuti pakaian Hongbin.

"Kulit Hongbin sangat bagus bukan?"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon sekilas, ia termenung, tidak mengerti dengan arah ucapan Hakyeon dan tanpa banyak tanya ia kembali fokus melepaskan pakaian dari tubuh Hongbin. Setelah selesai ia menyimpan pakaian kotor diatas wastafel dan kembali menatap Hongbin yang setengah telanjang.

Ya, kulit Hongbin sangat bagus.

"Aku merawatnya dari kecil, dari sejak ia berusia sembilan tahun" suara Hakyeon terdengar serak, kedua bola matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan celana yang Hongbin kenakan dengan dibantu Taekwoon.

"Ada banyak hal yang telah kami lewati bersama, hal indah dan manis" air mata kembali menganak sungai dari pelupuk mata Hakyeon. Ia menatap tubuh telanjang Hongbin di depannya dengan kedua mata yang buram oleh air mata. Dulu saat Hongbin masih kecil, ia juga suka memandikan Hongbin. Membilas rambutnya, bermain gelembung sabun, dan membantunya memakai pakaian.

Namun sekarang...

"Tujuh tahun bersamanya, tidak mungkin semua ini berakhir begitu saja" Hakyeon terisak, ia menarik tubuh kaku Hongbin kedalam pelukannya tanpa peduli pada kondisi tubuhnya yang kotor. Mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh sayang. Taekwoon disisinya hanya diam dan melihat.

"Hongbin tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dia tidak mungkin pergi, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya"

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya, memeluk Hongbin semakin erat. Membiarkan setiap tetes air matanya jatuh menghantam kepala Hongbin. Tapi seerat apapun Hakyeon memeluk Hongbin, tubuh yang telah kaku itu tetap dingin membeku, tak menjadi hangat sedikitpun.

"Dia akan kembali, aku tahu... aku tahu itu"

Benarkah?

Taekwoon terdiam dengan tatapan sendu. Apakah Hongbin akan kembali? Tidak mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin mencegah Hakyeon. Ia ingin Hakyeon terus berharap Hongbin masih hidup, meski nyatanya tidak.

Apakah ia jahat?

Mungkin.

Ia hanya tidak sanggup menghancurkan harapan Hakyeon, meski nyatanya itu hal gila sekalipun. Atau mungkin dari awal, ia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama gilanya seperti Hakyeon. Melihat Hongbin yang kembali bangun dari kematiannya.

"Taekwoon, ayo kita mandikan Hongbin"

Tanpa mengeluh atau protes, Taekwoon membantu mengangkat tubuh Hongbin dan memasukkannya kedalam bathtub berisi air hangat. Hakyeon menyandarkan kepala Hongbin di tepi bathtub, ia menatap kelopak mata Hongbin yang tertutup dengan berkaca-kaca.

Hongbin akan bangun, bukankah begitu?

Keduanya mulai sibuk membersihkan tubuh Hongbin yang kotor oleh lumpur, Hakyeon bahkan tidak peduli pada tubuhnya sendiri yang sama kotornya seperti Hongbin. Ia menuangkan sampo beraroma strawberry di tangannya, dan membilaskannya kerambut Hongbin. Disisi lain, Taekwoon membersihkan kaki Hongbin yang penuh lumpur dan membilasnya dengan sabun beraroma bunga.

"Hongbin sangat suka anggur" Taekwoon mendongak menatap Hakyeon. "Besok kita akan membeli Anggur yang banyak untuk Hongbin, agar saat dia bangun... dia merasa senang"

Taekwoon terpaku. Dia menatap Hakyeon yang sedang tersenyum sambil membilas kepala Hongbin. Mereka berdua mungkin sudah gila, memperlakukan orang yang sudah tiada seolah masih hidup. Tapi... tapi... entah kenapa ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Benar, melihat Hakyeon kembali bersama Hongbin membuat segalanya terasa benar. Meski nyatanya salah, sangat salah. Dalam diam, Taekwoon kembali melanjutkan tugasnya membantu Hakyeon membersihkan tubuh Hongbin. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya telah selesai memandikan Hongbin. Taekwoon segera menggendong tubuh Hongbin yang dibalut handuk kedalam kamar, sementara itu Hakyeon segera mecari pakaian Hongbin didalam lemari.

Pakaian yang ia pikir tak akan pernah terpakai lagi,akhirnya terpakai kembali oleh pemiliknya.

Setelah memilih pakaian yang sesuai, Hakyeon segera membawanya dan dengan bantuan Taekwoon memakaikannya pada tubuh Hongbin. Setelah selesai, ia membaringkan Hongbin ditempat tidur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat. Hakyeon tersenyum melihatnya.

Hongbin sudah pulang, dan sedang tertidur di depannya. Ia akan segera bangun dan merengek lapar.

Benar bukan?

Iya kan?

"Taekwoon" Hakyeon memanggil Taekwoon yang termenung disampingnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda menoleh menatap Hakyeon, ia kembali melihat kedua bola mata Hakyeon yang siap mengeluarkan air mata. "Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku"

Taekwoon terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, maukah kau menjaga Hongbin untukku"

Taekwoon terdiam, ia menatap Hakyeon tepat dimata, dan melirik Hongbin yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Hakyeon menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Melindungi Hongbin?

Kenapa?

Toh dia tidak akan terluka? Dia tidak akan merasakan sakit?

Tapi... tapi...

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taekwoon menganggukkan kepala. Hakyeon tersenyum dengan setitik air mata yang mengalir melewati belahan pipinya, ia mengusap kepala Taekwoon dan bergumam 'Terima kasih' dengan pelan. Setelah melihat Hongbin untuk terakhir kalinya, Hakyeon berjalan keluar kamar untuk membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Taekwoon bersama Hongbin.

Taekwoon tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menatap Hongbin tanpa kata. Membiarkan keheningan menguasai keduanya. Hujan telah reda beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan rintik-ritik air hujan yang mengetuk kaca. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam ditempat, akhirnya Taekwoon berjalan menghampiri Hongbin, duduk disamping ranjang dan menatap tubuh Hongbin yang diam tak bergerak. Ia menatap tangan Hongbin dan perlahan menggenggamnya erat. Tatapannya yang tajam tak meninggalkan Hongbin satu dekitpun. Dalam sorot matanya tercipta tekad yang membara, tekad yang muncul sejak hari ini dan akan bertahan selama-lamanya.

Jika ada hal yang bisa Taekwoon lakukan untuk membayar semua kesalahannya, akan ia lakukan, apapun itu.

Ya, itulah tekadnya.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan mengerang pelan, perlahan ia terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Seingatnya ada suara petir yang sangat kencang, lalu Hakyeon dan...

... Hongbin.

Jaehwan tertegun. "Oh Tuhan" Dengan panik ia segera bangkit berdiri dan mencari Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon... Hakyeon!"

"Jaehwan, ada apa?"

Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia akan membuka pintu kamar Hakyeon, ia berbalik menatap Hakyeon yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tubuh kotor penuh lumpur. Ia menahan nafas.

"Hakyeon, ada apa dengan mu? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Hakyeon menatap bingung Jaehwan yang marah-marah di depannya. Kenapa Jaehwan marah-marah? Memang apa salahannya?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Hongbin..." Jaehwan merasa tenggorokannya terasa sakit. "Kau... kau membawa Hongbin"

Mengingat apa yang ia lihat sebelum jatuh pingsan membuat sekujur tubuh Jaehwan merinding. Bagaimana mungkin Hakyeon punya keberanian untuk membawa orang yang telah meninggal kedalam Rumah. Apa ia sudah gila? Jaehwan mengerti jika Hakyeon sangat menyayangi Hongbin, tapi... tidak kah ini terlalu kelewatan.

"Oh Hongbin" Hakyeon tersenyum senang, membuat Jaehwan mengernyit bingung. "Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan-nya bersama Taekwoon, sekarang ia sedang tertidur. Kau tenang saja, besok Hongbin pasti bangun"

Mulut Jaehwan terbuka, menatap Hakyeon takpercaya sekaligus ngeri. What the... membersihkannya? Tidur? Dan apa... Taekwoon?

Oh Tuhan.

Hakyeon sudah benar-benar gila.

"Hakyeon, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Jaehwan bertanya dengan suara lirih, ia menatap Hakyeon sedih. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya seolah bukan Hakyeon. Kemana Hakyeonnya yang baik hati dan penyabar?

Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Hongbin sudah meninggal" air muka Hakyeon seketika berubah.

"No, itu tidak benar" sangkal Hakyeon.

"Tidak, Hakyeon. Dengarkan aku"

"Tidak... tidak... tidak" Hakyeon menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua tangan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak mendengarkan Jaehwan.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan Hakyeon" Jaehwan memohon dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak"

"Hakyeon dengarkan aku"

"Tidak"

"Hongbin sudah meninggal"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK"

Jaehwan tersentak ketika Hakyeon membentaknya. Hakyeon menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata yang memerah karena marah. Tidak, kemana Hakyeon-nya telah pergi?

"Aku bilang, tidak... ya tidak" Hakyeon berteriak marah tepat di depan wajahnya. Jaehwan tertegun, antara takut dan terkejut.

"Hak... yeon" gumam Jaehwan lirih.

"Ikut aku!"

"Eh?!"

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon menarik tangan Jaehwan dan membawanya pergi, Jaehwan yang panik tidak tahu Hakyeon akan membawanya kemana pun memberontak. Namun cengkraman Hakyeon begitu kuat sehingga Jaehwan tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon, kita mau kemana? Lepaskan aku!"

Hakyeon tidak mendengarkan permohonan Jaehwan. Dengan marah ia membawa Jaehwan ke kedalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh barang-barang bekas dan tak terpakai. Itu adalah Gudang. Dengan kasar Hakyeon melemparkan Jaehwan hingga ia jatuh kelantai.

"Kau diam disitu, aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, kecuali jika Hongbin sudah bangun dan memaafkanmu"

Jaehwan tersentak. Tidak. Apa Hakyeon bercanda.

"Tidak, Hakyeon... tunggu!"

Jaehwan mencoba menggapai Hakyeon yang akan menutup pintu gudang, namun terlambat. Pintu gudang tertutup dan segera dikunci dari luar sebelum Jaehwan sempat menggapai Hakyeon. Jaehwan tertegun, menatap pintu di depannya dengan tak percaya.

Ia dikunci di gudang... dan... oleh Hakyeon.

Perlahan tubuh Jaehwan merosot kelantai. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Hakyeon akan begitu tega menyakitinya apalagi hingga mengurungnya di gudang. Dan... dan... ia akan mengeluarkan-nya jika hanya... Hongbin bangun.

Oh Tuhan.

Lelehan air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Jaehwan. Tidak mungkin. Hakyeon, Hakyeon tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini padanya, tapi... tapi...

Jaehwan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan terisak pelan. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kemana Hakyeonnya yang baik hati. Ini tidak adil, sampai kapan mereka harus menderita seperti ini? Harus sebesar apa sakit yang mereka rasakan agar mereka dapat bahagia?

Ini tidak adil.

Ini tidak adil.

Jaehwan menangis dan terisak pelan dalam gudang yang gelap, tak ada tempat tidur atau penghangat ruangan. Yang ada hanya barang-barang yang tak terpakai dan kardus-kardus bekas disudut ruangan. Bahkan jendela pun tidak ada. Bagaimana mungkin Hakyeon bisa begitu tega padanya? Bagaimana mungkin?

Jaehwan yakin, sampai kapan pun Hongbin tidak akan pernah bangun kembali. Dan itu, hanya berati satu hal bagi Jaehwan.

Ia akan terkunci di gudang selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang malam, aku menghitung bintang-bintang saat mencoba tuk tertidur

Tetapi kau terlalu berkerlip dan bersinar terang

Setiap kali aku makan atau minum kopi

Kapanpun aku menonton TV, setiap kali aku tertawa atau menangis

Rasanya seperti kau di sampingku

Aku menangis pada hari saat kau meninggalkanku

Aku menangis lebih keras

Air mata memenuhi mataku

Jatuh seperti hujan, seperti orang bodoh

Seseorang tolong katakan padaku

Aku akan melihatmu

Ini akan baik-baik saja

Entah aku sendirian atau kita bersama-sama, itu tidak masalah

Kau di sampingku

Kau di sampingku

Kau di sampingku.

.

.

.

Jaehwan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, ia menatap wajahnya pada pantulan kaca wastafel di depannya. Pucat, seperti orang mati. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, sorot matanya memancarkan kengerian seolah baru saja melihat hal yang mengerikan. Tanpa henti ia kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air, berharap gambaran mimpi mengerikan yang baru saja ia saksikan lenyap dari kepalanya. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya lembut, namun Jaehwan bereaksi berlebihan dengan berteriak ketakutan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah, ini kami"

Jaehwan terpaku, menatap kedua Polisi yang beberapa jam lalu membantunya mencari Hongbin dan Taekwoon. Tubuhnya yang bergetar merosot kelantai seolah kehilangan beban, tanpa daya ia menyandar kedinding. Air mata kembali menganak sungai, bibir pucatnya yang bergetar mengeluarkan isakan-isakan lirih. Chen dan Xiumin menatapnya prihatin.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chen bertanya pelan, berjongkok didepan Jaehwan. Jaehwan menatapnya dengan berlinangan air mata, ia segera meraih kedua tangan Chen dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Kumohon" Jaehwan berbicara dengan suara bergetar. "Temukan Hongbin, temukan Taekwoon. Temukan mereka berdua. Akan kubayar kalian berapa pun, kumohon... temukan mereka" Chen menatap Jaehwan penuh simpati dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Tentu... tentu, tenanglah. Kau tampak seperti orang sekarat. Cobalah untuk relax, tenangkan dirimu sebentar "

Jaehwan melepaskan kedua tangan Chen, duduk bersandar pada dinding toilet tanpa daya. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti, perlahan tatapannya menjadi kosong. Ia begitu tak berdaya, begitu rapuh. Seperti bunga dendalion yang akan terhempas oleh hembusan angin dan melayang tanpa tujuan. Tiba-tiba Jaehwan merasa takut untuk melihat esok hari, ia takut... ia telah menjadi pengecut. Karena mungkin saja besok, cobaan yang lebih berat akan menghantamnya tanpa henti. Membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan menyakitkan.

Tapi Tuhan tidak akan begitu kejam padanya bukan?

Bukankah begitu?

Iyakan?

Jaehwan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas kedua lutut, ia terisak. Meringkuk di sudut dengan menyedihkan. Chen kembali menepuk pundaknya secara perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan Jaehwan, dan mengatakan kata-kata penghibur untuk mengurangi bebannya.

"Tenanglah, kami berjanji akan menemukan mereka. Jangan khawatir, serahkan semuanya pada kami"

Kenapa harus dirinya?

Apa salahnya?

Apa?

Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hongbin, Taekwoon, dan Hakyeon. Jaehwan berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Tobe continue!


	7. Chapter 7

Duhh bingung mau bilang apa haha

Cuma mau bilang, yang mau tau kelanjutan FF ini mampir aja ke wattpad yaaa!

Aku kadang tidak ada waktu untuk upload FF di FFn, jadi silahkan kunjung wattpad ku aja. Namanya Kong_Binnie_28.

Terima kasih!


End file.
